Unconditional Love
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Amon gave his life to protect her in the fall of the factory..or did he, who is going to pick up the slack, who will help her now? in later chapters a familiar stranger comes to town...New UpDates peeps!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i just went through and corrected some mistakes. i hate making mistaking and i dont ever have the time to go back and change it but i did this time.

* * *

When everything was crashing down on them, things ran through his mind, memories of what had happened between him and this craft user he had loathed upon their first meeting.

_Carelessly she had set fire to the bags in the warehouse, trying to get the witches' attention off of him and the other members of the team she had became apart of that day. He stared at her as he took the time to shoot the witch with his orbo bullets, she had fell rather roughly when the witch fell and lost his grip on her. After the witch was apprehended, he came over to the barely teenaged girl who was supposed to be his partner, _

"_Watch it with the fire, don't need to burn the rest of us up in this warehouse," he spat as he left her alone with the rest of team members. He didn't care for her at all, even when he passed her in the hallway of Harry's he stared at her with disgust, thinking how headquarters could give him a partner who was barely out of diapers. _

He was supposed to keep an eye on her, to kill her _when_ she became out of control, but as his days wore on with her, she seemed to have something about her, never raising her voice, fragile even, but she had determination and she was strong on the inside. He noticed her mouth was getting her in trouble sometimes, she was very outspoken, asking things that were rude to ask someone, which proved she was still a child, but she had a sort of maturity unlike other kids her age, but sometimes her curiosity got the best of her. He had finally found that her eyes were an issue and found a pair of old glasses that he had from his mother's possessions, the only thing he had held onto,

"_I don't need glasses, my eyes are fine," _her soft voice protesting. He had took her to the eye doctor and found that every time she used her powers her eye sight was hindered. He wandered if her powers would make her go blind in the near future, but after he had given her the glasses, she had the aim she was missing. Then there was an attack on Touko's apartment, the hunt had begun on Robin, and Robin had tried to go after the intruders, she was out of breath and ran into the stone cold man who was supposed to be her partner, she tried to go around him but he wouldn't allow her to pass, she stared up at him, breathing heavily, and her body just slummed against his hard muscular one and blacked out He had been made to go after her, but he couldn't, he didn't see her as a threat…yet. He had gotten into trouble for not doing as he was told,

"_If you had done as I had asked Touko would not be in the hospital right now," _his boss man explained as he roughly kicked him over and over causing him to groan and moan into the dark night. He had done everything he could to protect Robin, the little girl that he thought needed to be in school and living like a teenaged girl instead of being shot at. The hunts kept coming, even the one on the STN-J headquarters, but of course he got her out of there too,

"_Follow me," _he had grabbed her up when a flash grenade went off, he had pulled her down to the basement,

"_Burn a hole through that wall," _he had demanded her, she did as she was told and he stepped up onto the well, pushing a button with his two gloved fingers, opening the secret passageway. When the light hit his face he turned to look at her, he had thought she was beautiful in the light, and couldn't understand why the hunts kept coming, and he wondered if there was ever going to be a safe place for her, he didn't want to let her go, she had bestowed something in him that he had not felt in years, he could trust her, he could call her a friend, she had backed him up in hunts, protected him even, and now was the time to protect her in hiding.

"_Come on," _she jerked on his jacket to pull him with her, to run with her to safety.

"_Down here," _he jerked her toward the well, she stepped into the hole with his help, she stared at his eyes seeing something besides the cold,

"_Does this mean you trusted me?" _she had asked in her soft bird like voice. Slowly she turned around and stepped down into the staircase, he jumped down,

"_I never thought of you as a witch Robin, go to this address, you'll be safe there," _he had slipped a piece of paper through her strawberry blond hair, he had caressed her cheek in his gloved hand, damning himself for wearing the gloves at that moment, his nose had touched hers, he could feel her breathing erotic, with their closeness, it would be the last closeness she would have with him for a while and maybe the last time altogether. He pushed the button again, which caused the round cement platform to close the secret passageway,

"_Amon, come with me, you'll be killed if you stay!"_ it was the only time he could remember that she actually begged him of something.

"_Go down those stairs Robin," _he bellowed at her as he took her hand and pushed her back so she wouldn't be cut into by the rising platform. He had been put in the hospital for helping her again, and it had left him lonely and stone cold again when she went into hiding, he would watch her though. Then he had found the letter in the mailbox that the Father Juliano had left her, after reading the letter and watching her secretly, he found her a threat to society and she needed to be killed, he just had to gather the courage to do so. He finally made his way up to the loft apartment at his big brother's workplace, he knocked on the door, she opened the door,

"_Amon, you're here,"_ she sounded so excited and relieved that he was there,

"_You are a threat Robin, Father Juliano seems to think so also_," he explained to her, he had held up the letter, she took it from his grasp,

"_You read my letter," _her voice seeming disappointed in him, she read the letter also and after a few minutes she walked to him, took his gloved hand that held his orbo gun, she pointed it into her gut,

"_I rather die by your hand, you'll make it swift," _Robin explained to him, he couldn't understand how she could walk into his gun like that, he tried to read her features, but he couldn't, she had her eyes closed, he was starting to tremble, not from fear of her but he had fear for himself, if he actually went through with it he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Slowly he lower the gun, she slowly opened her eyes,

"_We are storming the factory tonight, you coming?" _he changed subjects just like that, she smiled and nodded, and followed him out. All the hard times had led them all to this spot in this moment running from the collapsing building, the factory. They had found out stunning information, Robin was the 'hope' of all witches, she was the 'Eve of witches' and Amon the 'Adam of witches' he didn't really comprehend every bit of information that was shown to him, she had been an experiment, does that mean that he was an experiment? Right now, he couldn't let her die, she was called hope for a reason. He pushed himself through the debris, he roughly pulled Robin along, a piece of debris fell on her, landing on her leg, crushing it, she screamed out, he jerked around,

"Burn it," he demanded, she burned through it, he then picked her up and carried her in his arms, but he turned around and found that the debris had fallen in front of their get away.

"God damn it," Amon groaned, Robin stared and gathered her powers up in her, she burned through it, it took all the power she had but she did it, and just as Amon was almost through, his foot was snagged and the opening that Robin had burned through was starting to collapse, he threw her out into the open before he was buried alive by the rumble. Robin pushed her wearily body up,

"Amon!!!" Robin cried out, she started to crawl to the entrance, but a loud explosion caused debris and dust fly out of the only entrance out of there. Robinwas thrown back a little, she couldn't breathe, she felt sick, seeing the only person that really seemed to care about her being crushed to death, she tried to use her power but she had exhausted it, her body couldn't be pushed anymore, all she could do was sit there, out in the open which was clouded by dust, she finally crawled up to the car Amon had purposely parked in the hidden bushes, she dragged herself and her crushed leg into the car and drove out of there, the car was already waiting for their new life. Packed with a bag of clothes, money, a phone, which Amon had given his brother Nagira the number to contact them afterwards, she drove, she didn't know where she was going, but on the way out Nagira stopped her, he got in the driver's seat, making Robin side over to the passenger's seat.

"Where's Amon?" Nagira confused,

"He…he's …I couldn't…I wasted my power trying to get us both out, he's…." Robin shaking, Nagira reached out to her, she flinched,

"I am here Robin, I'll take care of you," Nagira softly, she shook her head,

"No, you cant take care of me, you'll die because of me, I don't want to kill anymore people who care about me, my partner already gave his life for me, I wont have you doing the same," Robin shaking horribly. Nagira finally was able to get his arm around her,

"Amon protected you because he never thought of you as a threat, my little brother…you…you got him to trust someone again, you brought some peace to him, he didn't want this for you, he said you belonged in a school, living a life of normal teenaged girl, not running for your life, and I am going to make that happen, the plan continues, we jump a boat and change our names with the passports we have, with the money we have, no one is going to hurt you, I made that promise to him if he didn't make it through, and I am not going to let you down," Nagira strongly. Robin stared blankly out the window,

"He couldn't kill me…we found out something, in the Factory, I'm the 'Eve of witches' he was…. Adam, my Adam, like Adam and Eve that God created, he wasn't supposed to…" Robin panicked, Nagira saw her leg.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Nagira softly, she didn't answer, she was staring out at the dark scenery flying by, tears silently streamed down her cheeks, she was numb all over, she couldn't run without her partner, she couldn't do it without him there.

"I cant run, I wont run without him," Robin gritted through her teeth, Nagira was stunned,

"Robin, he's dead, if you don't run you will be killed too, you have to run, Amon gave his life to protect you, he wanted to save you, don't let his death be in vain, he wanted to run with you, but he didn't make it…" Nagira being interrupted,

"I know he is dead, you don't have to throw it in my face, and I want to be with him, if he is dead, I want to die to be with him, but I don't deserve him, I failed him as a partner," Robin harshly. Nagira and Amon knew Robin would have a fit if he hadn't made it through the battle, so they decided that they would carry a sedative to knock her out with to make her sleep, she would need it but they wouldnt have had the sedative if Amon had not been aware of the attachment that she had toward him, and he knew her, she would not sleep if he had died on her, Nagira slipped the drug into her hip,

"What the hell did you…do…" Robin blacking out, Nagira's eyes stung, with unshed tears he would cry at a later time, but now the little bird needed him, she needed Amon but that was impossible now, so he had to stay strong for her.


	2. A bad start

**24 hours later**

Robin came around, Nagira had changed the licenses plate on the car, they were now on the ship off to a better life, a new life, Robin slowly sat up and found herself in the backseat of the car, her leg was bandaged, and everything came flooding back to her, she gasped,

"Amon," Robin seeing the last moments with him flash before her eyes, she started shaking uncontrollably, she still had the glasses that he had given her, he had helped her, she had remembered all those times that hunts were called on her, he had saved her from every one of them, and she saw where it had gotten him. She saw the bruises on his cheek, and saw the way he moved the day after the attack at Touko's, he had gotten beaten for not taking her out when he was ordered too.

"You did everything to protect me, I couldn't do anything to protect you, I didn't ask you to do that for me, you should have killed me, maybe you wouldn't be dead now," Robin's mouth creating more tears to fall down her now clean face. The car door opened,

"Hey, how you feeling?" Nagira softly, Robin stared at him,

"I did it for your own protection, if you get run down and get weak, Amon would never forgive me, you will need your strength in cause you have to fight," Nagira strongly, Robin's bright green eyes were dull, everything she held in her was gone, the love, the strength she had at one time, all died with Amon.

"Let them come, I will not fight them," Robin harshly, she felt no fear, no love for the man that was helping her, all she felt was numb, anger, no pain came to her, not even pain she should be feeling from her leg, but she knew pain would come, she was in shock from everything happening. She couldn't believe what she had seen, she wouldn't believe it, to her, Amon would join them later at wherever they were heading, that he just had to take care of a few things and yes she would lie to herself about it because if she believed the truth, she wouldn't be able to live, to live with herself because it was her fault that he was dead.

"Amon is going to be coming and joining us later, please make that a reality for me right now, because if I believe my eyes I will not make it, not right now, I will fall apart and I cant fall apart," Robin strongly, he nodded silently,

"Yeah, he's just picking up some extra stuff for his traveling, he'll be there later, he knows the address," Nagira smiling softly. Robin gave him a fake smile, it would have to do, she didn't like this feeling at all, being numb, and sooner or later the pain of reality would hit her, the reality that Amon was never coming back to protect her. A couple of hours later Nagira went over the procedures with her and the paperwork of their new life, their new names, her name was Aurora Connor, Nagira's name was Ryan Connor, he was her step father, their past was nothing to be dealt with, if asked they came from Canada, and of course Nagira had the background of humane resources at a child's development center, helping children who came from bad families, trying to place them with loving homes, which it was a lot like what he used to do, and he had arranged for his old secretary to answer the phone and lie to whoever called to check his references, so things were good to go, they had everything that they needed. By the time nightfall came, they were off the ship and on land in America, Nagira headed to the house that was all set up for them, they would be renting for a while. Robin laid down and tried to sleep some more since the drug and left her feeling more exhausted. Two hours later they were pulling into their new garage at their new house, Robin started screaming, she had been dreaming about the whole incident, Nagira turned the car off, he got out and opened the back door, he leaned over her,

"Aurora, honey, wake up," Nagira gently shaking her. She jerked up and collided heads with Nagira, she groaned,

"Hey kid, we are home," Nagira gently trying to help her out, she pushed him away,

"I got it," Robin bit out, she slid out and tried to stand and she let go of the door and almost fell, Nagira caught her,

"I am alright dad," Robin strongly. He slowly let her go, she made her way around the door and Nagira got the door unlocked for her, she went in and sat down on the couch, she was jetlagged from the trip, from everything happening so fast was making her head spin. After Nagira had everything in the house and had locked up the garage and turned on the alarm system he checked on Robin,

"Hey, why don't you go take one of those long baths you used to enjoy, get that leg cleaned," Nagira softly,

"Yeah, do you know where the bathroom is?" Robin questioned, Nagira walked around and checked everything out, he found the bathroom and the washer and dryer,

"Follow my voice," Nagira shouted, Robin wobbled and limped to the hallway, she found Nagira sitting her bag on the sink,

"Thanks," Robin mumbled.

"I am happy to help you any way I can Robin, we can do this," Nagira rubbing her arms, Robin gave him a weak smile, Nagira kissed her forehead,

"Listen, in a couple of days we will get you checked into school, and if you want, we can go around town and check it out, I need to get some resumes out there too, but if you want you can get a job too, as long as you can handle your school work too, just to get your mind off things," Nagira suggested, Robin nodded,

"Yeah, it would be nice, to actually have a little money, hey when are you talking to Amon again?" Robin asked, Nagira scratched his head, he didn't like this game of lying to her, but if it would help her he would do it,

"I don't know, if he doesn't contact me I'll call him later tonight," Nagira lying.

"Tell him I miss him, to hurry up and get his ugly ass here," Robin laughing a little, Nagira smiled,

"Yeah, I will, you just relax and I will put a light under his sorry ass to get him moving," Nagira smiling little. Robin nodded, she sat down on the side of the tub and started running her bath,

"Well, I'm going to go take care of some stuff, after your bath we should go out and get something to eat, we will get some groceries tomorrow," Nagira explained.

"Good plan," Robin softly, Nagira stared at her,

"Okay, well, I'm going now, if you need me I'll be out there in the house somewhere," Nagira backing out of the house, Robin saw the look in his eyes,

"Nagira I am fine," Robin smiling,

"Yeah, alright," Nagira shutting the door. Robin sighed, she stared at the water, she shook her head, she couldn't let her thoughts get the best of her, slowly she removed her tattered clothes that she had been wearing since the factory collapse and stepped into her bath, she sat down as she let the water seep through the tape that held her bandage on, then she slowly slipped it off, then she laid it in the floor and looked at the damage, she felt of the bone and she knew it was broken, she would have to go to the doctor with it. She laid back and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she saw Amon,

"_Amon, oh my god, I missed you, you left me," _Robin starting to talk to him,

"_I am sorry, I wanted to protect you, you have a purpose, you are hope for this world,"_ Amon explained as he held her arms,

"_I cant do this, not without you, I couldn't protect you, I was your partner, and I couldn't protect you, I didn't deserve you as a partner, I never protected you once," _Robin panicked, Amon pushed her hair out of the way,

"_Robin listen to me, you had my back on hunts, you had my back the first hunt you came to, don't you remember, you were a good partner, just because you couldn't save me, does not make you a bad partner, you tried your damnedest to get us out, you survived, and I am here with you, I am right here, you can see me anytime," _Amon strongly. Robin laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her and almost crushed her to his muscular frame.

"_Do something for me, let Nagira help you through this, go to school, have friends, get a job, focus on life, its what I want for you, you deserve this," _Amon strongly.

"_There's only one thing that I want….I want you," _Robin staring in his eyes, Amon's eyes sparkled, she thought she saw unshedded tears in them,

"_You always have me, but now its time for you to wake up," _Amon whispered in her ear. Robin's eyes fluttered open and she started coughing up some water, she found Nagira hovering over her,

"God damn it kid, you cant do this to me," Nagira getting her up and drying her off.

"My leg is broken," Robin explained,

"Um, okay, well before we go to the hospital we need to cut your hair and dye it," Nagira explained, Robin stared at him,

"We will cut it to your shoulders and dye it auburn red, it's the color that Amon picked out for you, also I have some contacts for you that he picked out, they will change your eye color to blue," Nagira explained.

"Okay, well, go ahead I guess," Robin shrugged, she held the towel around her small framed body as he got the clippers,

_~Amon isn't here to see any of this, it was the plan, he was supposed to be going through this with me, not his drunken ass brother.~ _Robin thought,

_~Plans change Aurora, he was weak, he didn't have anything to live for, get used to disappointment.~ _a voice explained.

_~All you got is me, stick with me and you wont fall apart.~ _the voice explained again. Robin noticed Nagira cutting her hair, Robin knew it had to be done, so she let him cut it and dye it auburn red and then let him take her to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Nagira carried her into the hospital,

"Can I help you?" the nurse behind the desk asked,

"Yeah, my kid here fell off the roof today and I think she has a broken leg," Nagira explained,

"I'll need you to fill out some information and I'll tell the doctor," the nurse explained as she gave him a clipboard with some paperwork on it to be filled out. Nagira grabbed it and mumbled curses at the woman,

"Dad, all hospital's have some kind of paperwork to fill out, its okay, its numb so I don't really feel any pain," Robin explained. Robin got her leg looked at and the doctor explained to them that she would have to stay a couple nights because they would have to do laser surgery on the leg since the bone was crushed they would have to put some tiny pins in it and mend the bone back together. Once it was all over Robin was asleep in a room, Nagira stayed by her side, once she woke up, she stared at the dark corner of her room,

"Amon," Robin whispered. Nagira slowly woke up,

"Hey kid, you feeling okay?" Nagira coming and sitting on her bed, she gave a glance to Nagira,

"Hey dad, I feel tired…I just …saw Amon," Robin looking back at the corner of the room, he was gone just as if he had never been there.

"He is gone now," Robin softly, Nagira gently pushed her hair back,

"He will always be with us," Nagira softly, trying to give her a smile. The doctor cleared his throat, Nagira turned,

"Oh hey doc, so are we ready to get out of here or what?" Nagira asked the doctor.

"Actually I was wanting to talk with you about something," the doctor explained,

"Aurora I'll be right outside, just sit tight," Nagira following the doctor out.

"Something wrong doctor?" Nagira confused,

"The extent of the damage to her leg, there's no way that she could have crushed her leg bone like that just by falling off the roof of a house," the doctor eying Nagira for answers.

"Well, actually she didn't hurt her leg in a fall, she and her boyfriend had a wreck on his motorcycle, it's a touchy subject for her, she lost him in the wreck, he wasn't wearing a helmet, so its left her in shock and she hasn't let me bring her to the hospital till now, she said she didn't feel any kind of pain," Nagira explained.

"And now she is hallucinating and seeing him in her room?" the doctor explained.

"Listen, my daughter was in love with that man, it just about killed her when she lost her mother a couple of weeks before this ever happened, and the guy she loved had his brains splattered all over the road, I don't know if I'll be able to get her back, but all we have is each other now, and I am doing all that I can to help her so just back off alright," Nagira finally losing it, and letting the unshed tears pour out. The doctor nodded,

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how bad the situation was, death of loved ones are rough," the doctor putting a hand on Nagira's shoulder,

"Can I sign her out now or do we need to stay longer?" Nagira asked,

"Yeah, here are the release forms, I'll bring some crutches for her to use, after the bone is healed she will have to go through some therapy classes to get that leg back to normal," the doctor explained. Nagira had took out his handkerchief and wiped his face and straightened up the best he could for Robin's sake. He signed the papers,

"When do we need to come back for a checkup?" Nagira asked,

"I'd like to see her in a month to make sure everything is healing properly, help her dress and I'll get those crutches for you," the doctor turning and walking down the hall. Nagira leaned against the wall, staring at the door,

"Damn you Amon," Nagira pounding on the wall, he leaned his forehead against the wall,

"I can't do this…by myself," Nagira groaned as he closed his eyes, he was barely holding on, but he was the last hope for the little bird, and he had taken care of her before, it wasn't hard. Slowly he entered Robin's room,

"Hey kid, you ready to put some clothes on and get the hell out of here?" Nagira giving her the best smile he could fake. She nodded as she looked at the dark corner again…empty,

"Well come on, lets get your dress on, I'll untie you and slip the dress over your head and you can undress under your dress, don't think you should wear your boots though, I think there are some shoes for you at home, we'll get out of here and get some real food, think you can handle that?" Nagira asked as he slipped her dress over her head.

"Real food sounds good," Robin softly, the doctor and a nurse came back in, the doctor having the crutches in hand,

"Alright Aurora, I need you to lean against your dad here, we need to adjust these crutches for you, it will be hard going, but you have each other and you both will be fine," the doctor explained. Robin looked at Nagira,

"Come on hon," Nagira getting her up to her good leg, the doctor adjusted the crutches and the nurse pushed the wheelchair over to her and Nagira sat her down in it.

"Ah, lets go home," Nagira smiling and sighing, the nurse followed him out to the car and helped him with Robin and the crutches,

"Thank you," Robin mumbled quietly, the nurse smiled,

"You two take care of each other," the nurse patting Robin's shoulder,

"We will," Robin softly, the nurse could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you for the help, is there any way I could take you out to dinner sometime?" Nagira kissing her hand, she blushed,

"Ah, I would like that, but I am sorry I have to decline, for now anyways," the nurse shyly. Nagira gave her a small smile,

"Well, don't work too hard," Nagira walking around the car and getting in and leaving.

"What a sad and pleasant man," the nurse smiling a little and walking back inside.


	3. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

Robin and Nagira were settled into their new lives and had seen no hunters so far. Robin had received a Siberian Husky for her 17 birthday and had called him Dreamer because he helped her with the nightmares through the night, she also had a job at a small café near their house, she had seemed like life was good during the day but at night she never wanted to go to bed because of the nightmares, of seeing her partner die over and over again. She made good grades in school but she had no friends, she didn't really want any, though the owners of the café were always loving and caring towards her. She just recently started her therapy for her leg and things were going good, despite the soreness of the activities, she would still use the crutches through school and sometimes on the job, since the doctor didn't approve of strenuous activities. But the nightmares were coming at her in waves, one night she woke up in a cold sweat screaming out Amon's name and had woke Nagira up from downstairs in his room underneath the stairs, she had an upstairs bedroom just in case there were intruders she would be able to get away while Nagira stayed in the living room to fight if need be. Robin was to be a normal child, she wasn't to use her powers at all, since hunters could trace witches if they used their powers, so using her powers was not an option. As for Nagira he got a good paying job helping kids that came from bad homes and placed them with loving families, the kids he placed with new families were accepted and had no problems but that was because he always straighten the kids out first, he was also dating the nice nurse that had help them when Robin was in the hospital. Tonight was no different, Robin hobbled up to her room, following behind her was her companion Dreamer, they were going to try to get some sleep. Amon never came to her again, the voices in her head had left her, if only she could get rid of the last memory of her partner dying that horrible death. Slowly she crawled into bed and under the covers, still sleeping nude and she and Dreamer settled, curled up to each other and drifted off to sleep.

**Midnight**

"Amon!?! NO!?!" Robin screamed out, her breathe came ragged, she grasped the sheet to her chest as she heard Nagira coming up the stairs, he threw open the door and turned the light on, Robin was buried into the fur of Dreamer, Nagira slowly sat on the bed.

"Robin, honey, you're okay, everything is alright," Nagira rubbing her naked back,

"No, everything is not alright, he was my partner, I should have done something, I should have tried harder to save him, he died because of me, he didn't deserve to die, I was helpless, just like all those times when he couldn't let them hunt me, he got beat, he even stood behind and took bullets for me, why, all I want to know is why, he trusted me Nagira, he trusted me as his friend, he never saw me as a witch till I started living at your office and then when father Juliano sent me that letter, he still came to me to end my life, but he still couldn't do it and I'll never be able to get my one simple question answered, why? There had to be another reason why he did all those things, other than he was my partner, other than my age, and other than he looked to me as a friend," Robin cried, Nagira knew why but he wasn't about to tell her, if she knew what Nagira had heard in Amon's voice the night before the raid on the factory, if she saw the look of so much emotion behind those dark brown eyes of his little brother, she would never have survived this long, she wouldn't have made it out of the collapsing factory. As Nagira tried to ease her pain he found fresh scars on her wrists, he grabbed her wrists,

"Robin, no, you cant do this to yourself, cutting yourself to release your pain its not what Amon would want…" Nagira harshly, he had been cut off by Robin,

"I'm sick of hearing what Amon would want, he is dead Nagira, I killed him, his blood is on my hands, it stains my hands forever, I deserve to live in pain for it, for all the pain I caused him, he didn't ask for me to be his partner!!!" Robin screamed. There was silence as Dreamer slowly moved his head to her lap,

"I should have died by the collapsing of the factory, not him," Robin strongly. Nagira pulled out another sedative and gave it to her in her hip,

"Thank you," Robin knowing what he had done as she slumped back into her bed. Dreamer raised his head and stared at Nagira,

"It's the only time she has any peace, you know that," Nagira talking to the dog.

**A couple days later**

Robin had been working at the café again that night, she was getting off from work and walking home, wearing her glasses Amon had given her, more out of habit now since she never used her powers, she was walking slow because she again was using her crutches. She had heard someone following her, but she was helpless she was maimed, and all she had was her powers but she couldn't use them because she promised Nagira, suddenly a sharp blow came raining down on her head from behind, and she fell over on the sidewalk, unconscious.


	4. The Incident

Thank you guys for such nice reviews, big fat huge muffins given to the two people that have reviewed! Oh i have a surprise for my readers too, very shortly someone from Robin's past will be making an appreance !!!!

* * *

Dreamer was barking up a storm,

"What is it boy, what's wrong?" Nagira confused, the phone rang, Nagira picked up the phone,

"Hello, whoa, Mrs. Cook, calm down, Robin is in the hospital, she was assaulted, shit, alright, thank you," Nagira dropping the phone and racing to the hospital.

**At the hospital **

Nagira pulled into the hospital, they were just pulling Robin out, Nagira ran to her side,

"What happened to her, is she going to be alright?" Nagira shaking,

"She was hit with a blunt force to the head from behind, please, let us get her in the hospital and get her some help," the paramedic explained. Nagira stared at her, her head was bleeding out pretty bad, he sat down in the waiting room, he had his hands over his face, he saw a pair of feet that had come to stop in front of him, slowly he looked up and found his girlfriend Shawna,

"I heard about Aurora, I'm sorry," Shawna crying, she let him place his arms around her lower waist and rest his head on her stomach.

"I am not doing so well of protecting her," Nagira explained,

"You are a good father, I've seen you guys, you bring her happiness, you don't cage her like a bird," Shawna strongly.

"Ryan, I have something to tell you and I know its not a good time to tell you this but… I'm pregnant, I am having your child," Shawna softly. Nagira cried, his grip tightened,

"Marry me Shawna," Nagira pulling out a ring box.

"Are you sure?" Shawna shocked,

"Yes, but I need to explain some things to you, before you answer," Nagira softly.

"I already know your secret, yours and Robin's," she whispered in his ear, Nagira eyes were wide,

"Aurora said she trust me enough to tell me, it was one night when things were getting to her and she said she needed a woman to talk to, and my answer is yes, I want to marry you, I love you Nagira," the nurse whispered in his ear.

"I love you Shawna, and I wont screw this up, I'm not good at protecting people and I don't know how good I would be at being a father, but I want this kid with you and I am willing to try," Nagira slipping the ring on her left hand on her ring finger.

"You are a good man, I've seen it, you make a good father to Aurora, you'll be a good father to this child," Shawna lovingly, giving him a small smile,

"You are just like Aurora, you have faith in my heart, just as she had faith in her boyfriend's heart, I wish I could do so much more for my daughter, she has been through so much," Nagira softly.

"She appreciates what she has, its in her eyes," Shawna softly as she moved his hair back, a doctor came out.

"Are you Mr. Connor?" the doctor asked, Nagira jerked up,

"Is she alright?" Nagira gripping Shawna's hand, she could feel his whole body shaking,

"She's had some swelling but we did surgery and we are going to keep her for a week to make sure the swelling goes down but…" the doctor hesitating,

"But what?" Nagira a bit harshly,

"Well, with things like this our patients can lapse into comas and if they do wake up, they have temporary amnesia, I'm sorry, all we can do now is watch and wait, you can see her now, she's this way," the doctor explained. Shawna let go of his hand,

"I should get back to work," Shawna kissing Nagira, he nodded, he couldn't trust his own voice to speak. Slowly he followed the doctor to Robin's room, once Nagira stepped in her room his heart broke into a million pieces, tears started to stream down his face, slowly he moved over to her bedside and gently pushed her hair back.

"I'm so sorry kid, I should have came and picked you up from work tonight, please I need you, I cant lose you too," Nagira dropping to his knees,

"Please God, if it is her time, just take her, don't make her suffer, but please let me have a second chance of protecting her and caring for her," Nagira praying, something he had never done in his life but he had seen Robin do it and maybe God would answer his prayers because he didn't know what else he could do for her but he would be there by her side through it all, he had been there for her when the factory had fallen, he had been through it when her leg was healing and now if she did wake up and couldn't remember anything he would help her remember again, he would pick her up when she couldn't stand on her own. He finally brought a chair to her side and held her hand and gently rubbed it till he fell asleep. While Robin was out she was reliving everything that had happened in her past with Amon; all the times he helped her escape and even the time she stood in front of Amon and he had told her that father Juliano had sent him to hunt her.

"_I have faith Amon, I have faith in your heart," her voice rang true as she closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to pierce her heart but it never happened. _Then she was met by Amon himself, just the two of them, in a white bright light just as they had stood in the STN-J headquarters when a flash grenade had went off.

"Amon, you came to get me, to take me to the next place? I'm glad its you, there are so many questions you left unanswered," Robin softly. He only listened,

"Why didn't you kill me, why did you save me all those times, why did you die because of me? I know you trusted me as your friend and because I was your partner and you thought I belonged in school and living life as a normal teenaged girl but there was more, you went through so much for me, to keep me alive, I need to know why," Robin pulling on his old usual black attire that he was wearing when he had died. He grabbed her shoulders to make her stop,

"The answers you seek, you have to be patient for your answers," Amon in his usual monotone.

"Amon, I blame myself, I feel as if I killed you, my hands will always be stained with your blood, I cant live with this, all this pain, the pain I caused you, I would have gladly accepted death as long as I knew you would have been alive, you deserved a better partner, one who was better trained…" Robin cried, falling at his feet in her old black dress.

"Robin, I could not have asked for a better partner," Amon slowly laying his hands on her head. Robin couldn't do anything but cry,

"I was weak, I was always falling behind, you didn't ask to have me as your partner," Robin's heart disintegrating.

"Robin, when you awake, you will not remember anyone from your past, there is a man who cares for you, go with him, he will help you with your memories, it will be rough, but it is nothing that you can not handle, there will also be some waiting for you to find him at the end of all your troubles, you will not live your life in pain anymore," Amon fading away,

"Don't leave me," Robin reaching out for Amon's fading body.


	5. Who am I ?

"Aurora, honey wake up," Nagira gently taking her hand. Slowly Robin opened her eyes, she looked around the room, then felt a pressure on her hand, she turned and looked at her, another hand was caressing it lovingly. She raised her eyes to the older man who had dark circles and bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and from crying.

"Thank god, you had me scared," Nagira crying, she saw the tears flow freely, though he didn't really look like the type that ever shed a tear so openly. Robin glanced around the room again. There were flowers all around the room, and a stuffed tiger cub lay by her head, she noticed she was in a gown, and her head was splitting, she reached up and touched her bandaged head and then tried to pull the oxygen tubes from her nose,

"You need to leave them in, you are in pretty bad condition, someone hit you on the head and caused some brain swelling, you don't remember anything that happen do you?" Nagira asked. Robin narrowed her eyes,

"You're the guy that he said I should go with, you look like shit," Robin bluntly, she had watched his eyes turn from so much happiness to sadness, he cleared his throat,

"I am Ryan Connor and your name is Aurora Connor, making you my daughter," Nagira trying to swallow the sadness down, they were both speechless, Nagira stood up,

"I'm going to go and get the doctor, just sit tight," Nagira walking away from her bed.

"Hey…dad…don't be sad, I may not remember anything but the man in my dreams said you would help me remember, I'll get it back, someday," Robin hoping to bring some happiness to the man who was so distraught over her that it seemed to be taking a toll on him, he looked at her puzzled.

"What did this man look like?" Nagira curiously,

"He was dressed in black, shoulder length black straight hair, and dark eyes," Robin explained, Nagira let out a chuckle,

"He never left you," Nagira smirked,

"Who never left me," Robin confused,

"Amon," Nagira leaving the room. Robin looked again at the flowers, she wondered if she had friends that had sent the flowers to her, then she wondered who this Amon guy was, had he sent her flowers, was he the one that had given her a tiger cub stuffed animal, was he her friend or lover? Slowly she reached over and snuggled the tiger to her chest, she was scared, she didn't know the man who had been obviously crying his eyes out over her and he was supposed to be her father. The doctor came in followed by a nurse and the man who was her father.

"Aurora, how are you feeling? I'm Dr. Mills, I'm just going to check on you to make sure everything is alright," the doctor explained.

"Um, I don't remember anything, I don't remember what happened to me or my name," Robin explained.

"It's because you were hit with something hard, you had some brain swelling, we did surgery and hopefully took care of that, we are going to keep you here for another week just to make sure everything is alright, but you have temporary amnesia, the best thing you can do is stick to your normal routine, be around people you are normally around and things will start to come back bit by bit, you may not remember much at first but your father can help you," the doctor explained. Nagira came around to the bed,

"Hey sweetheart, this is Shawna do you remember her?" Nagira softly. Robin stared at the nurse,

"Hey Aurora, I'm your dad's girlfriend, we've been dating for almost year now," Shawna not thinking it was wise to tell Robin that they were engaged just yet.

"Hi, I'm sorry, you seem nice and everything but I don't recall anything," Robin softly. Robin again looked at the flowers,

"I would like to see the people who sent me the flowers," Robin softly.

"Alright, I'll call them, Shawna gave you the tiger cub," Nagira rubbing the nurse's arm as he left Robin's side to make the phone call.

"I remembered you liked the white tigers, so I thought he could help keep you company," Shawna giving her a small smile,

"Thank you, I like it, so we get along pretty good?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, you pretty much keep to yourself but I'm very lucky to say that you call me a friend," Shawna smiling.

"You seem to really love my dad, I can see it in your eyes," Robin trying to give her a smile,

"Yes, we love each other very much, I care a lot about you too," Shawna letting a tear slip,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," Robin feeling bad.

"I'm just glad you are okay, your dad needs you, its made him sick with worry about you and now he's just having a hard time because you don't remember anything," Shawna softly.

"Yeah, he seems like a really nice guy, I don't mean to make anyone sad," Robin softly. Nagira came back in,

"I guess I need to get back at it, I'll come by and bring you some snacks tonight if you like," Shawna winking at Robin,

"I'd like that, thank you," Robin feeling a little better. Shawna kissed Nagira and left the room,

"So, I called Mrs. Cook, one of the ladies that sent you some flowers she is bringing you some apple pie, she is a nice lady that runs a café downtown, you work there after school with her, her husband does construction," Nagira explained as he sat down,

"Dad, I don't want to make you sad, or anyone else for that matter, you can stop worrying about me now, I'm awake, I'm alive, I have just forgot a few things, we still have each other," Robin giving him a soft smile, she reached out for his hand, he held her hand gently.

"I love you kid, we'll help ya remember things," Nagira smiling as a few tears ran down his face.

"So, tell me about our home life," Robin curiously, they talked till Mrs. Cook showed up, but he didn't volunteer any information of who they truly were, since it was in the past and it wouldn't do her any good to go back to having the nightmares about what happened, but he figured that she would soon ask questions that would bring that past back, there was no escaping it.

"Hey, how's my little bird?" Mrs. Cook sang out, Robin's mouth dropped open a little, she looked to Nagira,

"Do you remember something?" Nagira hopeful,

"Something about little birds, I don't know, something about robins or something?" Robin puzzled. Nagira smirked,

"It will fall in place, bits by bits, hey Mrs. Cook, I see you brought us some of that famous pie that Aurora loves," Nagira getting up and helping the nice older lady with the pie.

"Yes, I see some of the regulars sent some flowers, I must say everyone likes my new little employee, they miss you and hope you will return soon," Mrs. Cook taking a seat in the chair by Robin's bed.

"The doctor wants me on my regular routine, he thinks I'll be able to get my memory back that way, so whenever I get out I'll be back to work, if that's alright with you," Robin finding the older lady quite soothing to her.

"Oh yes, of course dear, we all miss you, but you are going to take more breaks, you are a hard worker, you hardly take your regular breaks before any of this happened," Mrs. Cook explained as she laughed a little,

"So is that why you call me a little bird, because I am so fast it's like I'm flying?" Robin thought,

"Yes, but you make sure our customers are happy, that's probably why they sent the flowers, and definitely why the business is booming, oh I do wish your father would hurry with some plates so you can dig into your favorite dish, I know it will cheer you up but it's going to get cold, I'm an old lady but I still move faster than your father does," Mrs. Cook hoping to get Robin to laugh a little. Robin managed a smile,

"You're not that old Mrs. Cook," Robin thinking it sounded a bit familiar, Mrs. Cook smiled,

"Well, your mind is starting to remember a little, it wont be long till everything is right in the world for you, you are a very smart young woman," Mrs. Cook laughing a little. She turned her head seeing Robin's dad come in,

"Ah, there you are, where have you been? Hurry and cut us some pie before it gets cold," Mrs. Cook demanded.

"Yes mamm," Nagira smiling, they ate their pie and talked some more.


	6. The past comes out

Questions that were asked in reviews will be answered in this chapter. Thanks you guys, keep up the good work on reviewing, i am about to bring in the surprise guest soon!

* * *

**One week later**

Everything had checked out okay with Robin, she didn't have anymore brain swelling, although she felt a little self conscious because she couldn't remember anything so Nagira signed the release papers and took her home. Robin took a shower and stared at her room, she didn't see very many things, the walls were a cream color, there were some dressers and a closet, and a nightstand, on the nightstand held one picture frame and a lamp. She made her way to the closet and slowly put some clothes on, from there she moved to her bed and sat down, she grabbed the picture frame and stared at the picture, it contained people she didn't think she knew, but in reality she had worked with them in the past,

"That's Amon, and that must be me," Robin confused, a Siberian Husky jumped up on the bed, she jumped a little,

"You must be Dreamer, I'm sorry I don't remember you, we must go way back huh," Robin talking to her dog. He licked her face and laid his head in her lap, her leg had been feeling sore, and wondered what she had done to it.

"Hey kid, you want to go to the café and get some food tonight?" Nagira asked.

"Yeah, um, sure," Robin sitting the frame down,

"You should use your crutches, that leg is still a bit weak," Nagira explained. Robin stared at him,

"How long have I had crutches?" Robin asked,

"About a little over a year now, your bone was completely crushed," Nagira looking a bit nervous.

"Dad, who are these people and how did my leg bone get crushed? And who is Amon?" Robin getting a headache.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this till later but here goes nothing," Nagira catching some breath. He then explained everything to her, except for the part what he had seen in his brother's eyes and what he had heard in his voice. Robin had tears running down her face and a heart-stabbing pain in her chest, she wiped her face with her hand and stared at her wet hand.

"Why, why am I crying, what is this pain in my chest?" Robin couldn't understand it, any of it.

"The reason why you are crying is because you trusted Amon, even though he was supposed to kill you, you are a very big hearted young woman and Amon has always helped you escape the hunts that he was supposed to be apart of, that's why he died and how he died, he saved you in the factory collapsed, he never saw you as a witch, till your powers grew and father Juliano had sent him to hunt you, but still he trusted you as a friend, you had faith in his heart and he looked at you and saw that you had done nothing wrong, he could never pull the trigger on you, the night before the factory he came to me with strict orders to make sure you had a normal life, we set everything up just for that, my brother was a cold hearted bastard and has been since he was younger, he saw our mother change, she was killed by the same people that you and him worked for, he was captured because he was a seed, he was sent into training and till you wormed yourself into his life he thought all witches needed to be hunted and killed, but somehow you managed to get him to trust you, he wanted you to have a chance at doing something with your life, you are 17 years old, and soon you will be 18, you have your whole life ahead of you," Nagira gently pushing her auburn red hair out of her face. He pointed at the scars on her wrist,

"You got those scars because you said you deserved to live in pain for the pain you caused him, I didn't want to tell you any of this because you have been having nightmares of the factory collapsing and seeing Amon die a thousand deaths," Nagira explained.

"So he was supposed to be here with me not you?" Robin softly,

"Actually we were all supposed to be here, he had his own identity, he was supposed to be Damen Vercetti, he was supposed to have been your boyfriend," Nagira strongly. Robin nodded her head a little,

"Thank you for telling me the truth, so, what is my real name?" Robin asked,

"Its Robin Sena, but no one knows that except for Shawna, she said that you trusted her enough to tell her, everything," Nagira explained.

"Where and when did you meet Shawna?" Robin confused,

"It was when you were in the hospital the first time with your leg, I had tried to ask her out back then and she declined, so I went back a couple weeks later, with a bouquet of yellow daisies and asked her to a friendly cup of coffee at Grandma Cook's and it went from there," Nagira smirked.

"So, when are you going to pop the question?" Robin trying to get rid of the pain that she felt in her chest, it felt like her heart had just stopped for some reason,

"Actually, um," Nagira scratching his head,

"You already have, huh?" Robin trying to smile. "Yes, but that's not all, she's pregnant with my kid, look the reason we didn't tell you in the hospital is because we didn't want to pile everything on you with some much news and information, we didn't want to overwhelm you, and I feel like I have told you too much tonight," Nagira holding her hand,

"No, no, I need to know, I want to know, and hearing as much as you have told me tonight, it helps me feel a less awkward," Robin petting Dreamer.

"Nagira, thank you…for giving me a second chance at life, you didn't have to come with me, you could have told Amon no," Robin softly.

"We were already like family, I had no problem doing this with you," Nagira petting her hair, Robin hugged him,

"I'm sorry I got your brother killed," Robin cried.

"Listen to me Robin, that old bastard chose to do things he did, it is not your fault that he died, he could have gotten you both out," Nagira strongly, though he didn't really know if he could or not.

"What was his power?" Robin softly,

"He never awakened," Nagira explained,

"Oh," Robin's tears still streaming down her face.

"Come on, you need to eat Aurora, lets go to Grandma Cook's and have a nice dinner," Nagira getting up from her bed,

"I'm not hungry," Robin trying to dry her face. Nagira got her in his arms and carried her down to the car,

"You have to eat, you have to stay strong," Nagira demanded.

"Right now I feel as if I should be dead instead of alive," Robin mumbled,

"Don't make me regret telling you the truth more than I already do, I wanted to protect you from this pain," Nagira shutting the door and getting in the car and driving to the café.


	7. First night home

Hey fellow fans, i am on a roll, i love writing this story, i dont find any boring parts about it, and your reviews are helping me post even faster! So come on, hurry with those reviews!

* * *

**At Grandma Cook's**

It was the name of the café Robin worked at, Grandma Cook's. Nagira helped Robin out, he tried to help her walk into the café but she wouldn't have it, she didn't want to be weak anymore. They walked in and almost everyone there clapped, Robin was puzzled,

"They are clapping for you kid," Nagira whispered, Robin smirked, she was shy but she managed a wave and they took their seats. Mrs. Cook came over,

"Hey, how's my little bird feeling since she's been released from her cage?" Mrs. Cook smiling.

"Hi, Mrs. Cook, I'm…" Robin being interrupted,

"Oh no honey, its just grandma," Mrs. Cook giving her a gentle hug, Robin smiled,

"I'm doing okay grandma, trying to figure out my life again," Robin hold her head.

"Oh dear, it looks as if you've been exhausted by too much information for one day, I'm going to bring you some of my soothing soup to clear some of that head of yours," Mrs. Cook smiling, Robin noticed the customers a bit annoyed with the lack of service they were getting.

"So when are you coming back to help dear ol' grandmamma out? I don't understand why she doesn't hire some more help, you do pick up the slack but it wouldn't be so hard on you if she would hire some more help," a young woman who was a regular explained, she received a harsh slap to the back of her hand.

"Melody, mind your manners, you don't want Aurora thinking you don't love this place," Mrs. Cook bringing Robin her soup with some milk.

"I'll be back in a couple of days," Robin smiling, she laughed a little when Mrs. Cook scolded one of her customers.

"Thanks grandma," Robin looking up at her,

"It is good to have you out and about again," Mrs. Cook hugging Robin again. Robin smiled, she felt a warm fuzzy feeling around this nice and crazy old coot,

"Nice lady huh?" Nagira smiling as he ate some of his own soup,

"Yeah, in a crazy way," Robin laughing a little, he was glad that the old lady had her smiling for a little while. After they ate their soup they said their goodbyes to grandma and left,

"Nagira, I don't want to go to sleep tonight," Robin softly, he glanced over at her,

"I know, you were like this before the head injury, if you would like I'll stay with you till you fall asleep," Nagira explained, Robin shook her head which was feeling better since after the soup,

"I'll be fine, I guess," Robin thought,

"Actually, that's Dreamer's job, you named him that because he has always been there for you in your darkest hours," Nagira explained. Robin stared at him,

"The nightmares, he has made you feel better from the nightmares, or at least that's what you had said," Nagira smiling. Robin gave a small smile,

"I guess me and that dog do go way back," Robin thought softly. That night Robin bedded down and took her clothes off, she crawled into bed, she stared at the picture frame, she slowly removed it from the nightstand and brought it close to her,

"Amon," Robin softly, she gently touched his person in the picture, Nagira came by her room,

"Hey kid, I was just checking on you, you need to take your pain medicine, you have school tomorrow too," Nagira bringing in a glass of water and two pills,

"I don't want them," Robin softly,

"Robin, you can't get off this pain anymore, you need to quit punishing yourself for his actions," Nagira strongly as he sat on the bed and gave her the pills, she downed the pills with the water, she showed him that they were gone,

"Happy now," Robin growled.

"Yeah, I'm doing a jig on the inside, look, you are a senior, this is the last year of high school for you, you are a smart young lady, but you will have to catch up from missing school from your head injury and if you need some help, I'll get you the best tutors in that school, if they are all stupid, I'll pay someone to help you," Nagira explained as he got up,

"Nagira, did I have any plans after school, like maybe some college or something?" Robin asked.

"No, but if you want to, we can get some brochures and look at some colleges tomorrow," Nagira explained, Robin nodded,

"Goodnight Nagira," Robin petting Dreamer,

"Goodnight little bird," Nagira smiling. He left the room open a crack and went to watch TV. He flipped to the news, Robin had made the news,

"Shit, I need to call one of the guys from STN-J and make sure Solomon doesn't find out about this," Nagira thinking, he then saw the man who committed the act, all he was after was her purse, his phone rang.

"Hello," Nagira answered,

"Yeah, this is Kane from the police station, I need for you and your daughter to come down here tomorrow and see if this is her purse and to make sure there is nothing missing and to id this guy," Kane explained.

"It's going to be a bit hard for her to, she has amnesia," Nagira explained to the cop,

"Oh, I'm sorry, can you at least come and bring her with you in case she does remember him?" Kane asked,

"Yes," Nagira explained,

"Thank you, goodnight," Kane hanging up. Nagira hung the phone up and wondered how she would be able to identify someone who supposedly hit her from behind.


	8. Father Daughter Outing

Hey guys, my surprise guest is in this one, just a little bit, they will meet soon enough. he is the one that has no shoes and looks like a beggar heehee. i expect to see some reviews on this chapter

* * *

**Identifying the Suspect**

Robin had gotten a good nights sleep, but she found something plaguing her,

_~Maybe Amon wanted to die because he did awaken in the collapse and he was afraid of losing control and killing me in the process, yeah, why else would he want to die, surely if he got me out he could have made it. Oh Amon, I would have helped you with your powers, I could have helped you control them. Why did you have to die!~ _Robin cried as she banged her fist on the shower wall.

"Hey, you alright in there?" Nagira hearing her bang against the shower wall,

"Um, yeah," Robin screamed back,

"The police think they have caught the guy that assaulted you, they want us to come down this morning to see if you remember anything," Nagira explained.

"Okay," Robin shivered,

_~The man that attacked me, was he a hunter, sent by this Solomon guy? No, it can't be, surely they couldn't be that organized and that smart.~ _Robin thought. They stopped by the café and ate breakfast,

"Will you be coming to work today?" Mrs. Cook asked,

"Um, no, we are going to do a father daughter outing today," Nagira smiling,

"Oh, well that will be nice, maybe you can help her remember something today," Mrs. Cook smiling, she gave Robin a gently hug,

"Thank you grandma, I needed that," Robin closing her eyes and sighing.

"I give my hugs to you freely, you are my little bird you know," Mrs. Cook explained, she walked away to let them eat, Robin's eyes caught something, a man in black clothing, he looked similar to the man in the picture but he looked like shit, his clothes were not the pristine shape that Amon wore, these were rags, and he shook, like he had some kind of disease, there was a little hoop silver earring hanging from his ear, his hair looked a bit more choppy than in the picture and he didn't have any shoes what so ever.

_~Poor man, he looks like shit.~ _Robin staring, he turned his head a little, she turned her head back around, her heart gave a little flutter,

"What is it Robin?" Nagira looking at the dark beggar,

"Oh, you thought, I'm sorry Robin," Nagira softly,

"Lets just get out of here," Robin shaking, she jumped out and swiftly moved to the door, she glanced at the beggar, she shook her head, and ran to the car. Nagira caught Mrs. Cook's attention, he went up and gave the money to pay for their food,

"I want to pay for the man's food, and please, give him what is left from the money," Nagira giving Mrs. Cook a hundred dollars,

"Ryan, you are a nice man, yes, I will do so," Mrs. Cook glancing at the man without being seen. Nagira knew it couldn't be his brother, he had already buried his brother in the past year in his mind, he walked out,

_~ I wonder why I did that, maybe because he looked like my brother, maybe it was to give the man that looked like him a helping hand, or maybe it was because I didn't do enough for him, or with him when he was alive.~ _Nagira thought to himself as a tear ran down his own face, he saw Robin's streams rolling down her own face from where she sat at in the car.

"Damn it," Nagira under his breath, slowly he walked to the car and got in and left.

**At the police station**

Nagira had gotten Robin calmed down enough to go into the police station,

"Aurora and this must be your father, if you guys will follow me, we found a purse, your father can help you make the decisions on if its your bag or not,"

Kane explained,

"Well, she did have her bicycle bag with her that night, its not really a purse," Nagira explained,

"Yeah, it's a bag, I guess it does belong to you then," Kane explained, he could see her shake uncontrollably,

"Look, you need to do this, you have to figure out if any of these guys attacked you, we have to put him away," Kane explained,

"I understand," Robin softly, she came into a room where behind a mirrored glass there were criminals lined up against the wall, her bag laid there on the table, a strap broke,

"My bag," Robin a bit puzzled, she touched the black bag,

"Are you remembering something?" Nagira asked,

"I just…I think I used to have a bag like this," Robin turning it over, Nagira noticed it was hers because she had embroidered her initials in red at the corner, he pointed it out to her, RS.

"It's her bag," Nagira going through it to see if everything was there,

"Do you remember if you had anything else in the bag?" Kane asked her,

"She had a wallet, with her id," Nagira wondering how he was going to get it replaced, there was so much paperwork and the fake birth certificate had been shown too many times, and they were soon going to find out it was a fake.

"Can you please check them for it," Robin staring at the men,

"Sure," Kane holding down the talk button,

"Officers, you need to check the pockets of the men, you are looking for identification of Aurora Connor," Kane explained, one of the three went through, one by one, and pulled out everything in their pockets.

"It's not very common that a purse snatcher still has the identification of the person they stole it…" Kane being interrupted,

"Got it," an officer holding up the whole wallet,

"Good work, now if you can, we need you to try to remember anything about this guy to confirm it's the guy that did this to you," Kane explained as the officer came and gave her back the wallet,

"Thank you, I'm sorry I don't remember anything…wait, I could try something," Robin turning around,

"Have them walk toward me one by one," Robin explained quietly. Kane did so, they went down the line till it came the man that had the wallet, he walked up toward her,

"Have him do it again," Robin's nerves being shattered, he did it again,

"Its him, that's him," Robin's breath erotic, she was panicking, Kane held her shoulders,

"Aurora, look at me," Kane having his way with distraught people, Robin looked at him,

"You did good, this man is going behind bars, for attempted murder," Kane glancing at Nagira, he nodded,

"You can sleep easy now, you are free to go home with your father," Kane showing them back out.

_~If you only knew my nightmares.~ _Robin thought to herself, Nagira shook the officer's hand and left.

"I have already called your school and told them you would be returning to school tomorrow, right now, I need to do something, we are going to go on a boat ride if that's okay with you, but first I need to get something," Nagira explained.

"That's fine with me," Robin softly, he went to a Wal-Mart seen as they were in the US. ….somewhere. They tried not to be reminded where they were so they wouldn't be tempted to tell the STN-J members where they were, they had just wanted to get lost, and stay lost that way the hunters that may be sent for them wouldn't find them, but it was all just a matter of time since they were staying in one place. Nagira bought a phone, added minutes to it and got back into the car, he drove down to the ferry, he parked the car at the docks,

"Come on Aurora, lets go," Nagira explained, Nagira hooked his arm with hers, they got on the ferry, Nagira and Robin had a look around, Robin smiled as she leaned into his ear,

"You don't think, that man was a hunter from that Solomon guy do you?" Robin whispered,

"No, no, I don't think so, hunters don't sneak around like that, they just barge through, not caring if they hurt innocent people in the process, nope, he was just a simple purse snatcher," Nagira nervously.

"What's wrong Dad?" Robin moving away from his ear,

"Listen to me, I have to take the risk in contacting one of your old buddies from STN-J, you made the news last night, I have to make sure we don't have to run again, I have to keep you safe," Nagira strongly. Robin didn't really understand what was so wrong with one phone called,

"Aurora, if I make this call, they may find out where we are anyways, by Solomon picking up the trace anyway," Nagira explained to her in low tones.

"Do it, it has to be done to get some answers," Robin's voice filled with determination, he nodded,

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, but Robin if they ever come after you, you use your power," Nagira shaking her a bit,

"I don't understand how to use my power, I don't remember how it works," Robin still wearing the glasses Amon had given her,

"He gave you those glasses, as far as I can tell, you seem to concentrate on the object you want to light on fire and you open your eyes and they go up in flames," Nagira whispered, Robin's mouth opened a little,

"Alright," Robin watching him section himself off from everyone else to talk on the phone.


	9. Buried at Sea

Hey there peeps, did my fans get tired that fast? you guys are slacking behind here!

* * *

Robin was left to her own thoughts,

_~Could it really have been Amon, could he have somehow gotten out of that building that collapsed?~ _Robin was crying again,

_~I cant give myself any false hope, because once I do remember it will probably destroy me, I wonder though, who really was the man that looked like Amon?~ _Robin spacing out.

* * *

The beggar looked up as Mrs. Cook came over,

"So, have you decided on what you would like to eat?" Mrs. Cook softly.

"Just a cup of some strong coffee," the beggar pulling out some coins, he had spent his last $20 on the damn earring and piercing since he had a gnawing feeling in his gut to change his appearance.

"Honey, the nice man that just left gave you this," Mrs. Cook explained as she slipped him a $100 dollar bill. The beggar's face remained stone cold, but he was surprised by the man's generosity, he shook,

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Cook asked,

"No, I woke up and I cant remember my name," the beggar explained,

"Oh dear, my little bird she cant remember anything either, she was hurt though," Mrs. Cook explained.

"A bird, a type of bird perhaps, maybe a….why does it feel like I know a bird, no that makes no sense," the beggar mumbling.

"I'll give you some time to look over the menu," Mrs. Cook explained. The beggar grabbed her wrist,

"You were saying something about your little bird, who is she? Where can I find her?" the beggar coughing.

"She is coming back to work in a couple of days, are you sure you are alright?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"I just, I think she can help me piece together my life," the ragged man explained.

"Okay," Mrs. Cook putting her hand to his forehead,

"My goodness, you are burning up, come on, I have an apartment that isn't being used at the moment," Mrs. Cook getting him up the stairs and into the apartment above the café. She laid him on the couch,

"I need to change…my appearance, I think someone is after me," the beggar explained as he lost his breath. Mrs. Cook stared at him, she smiled as he passed out,

"Now, as for some clothes, and a make over, if he wants his appearance changed, that's what we're going to do, maybe Robin could help me with it, no, I saw her reaction, she was sadden around him, maybe her father?" the old lady smiling, she nodded, she would wait till tonight and contact Nagira, he could help.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"You guys haven't heard anything about Amon have you?" Nagira strongly,

"We thought he got out with Robin?" Michael assumed,

"No, there was no doubt about it, she couldn't even confirm he was dead because she shaking so bad, she saw it happen, she's seen his deaths over a thousands times now, through nightmares, I was trying to cling to some kind of hope that someone would have at least found his body so that it could be confirmed, so I take it there hasn't been a body shown up yet?" Nagira asked.

"There was an impressions on the ground where his body was but then something or someone dragged him off, I would hate to know what they might do to his body, whatever scientist got to it," Michael softly. Nagira swallowed the lump in his throat,

"Thanks Michael, listen, I have to go we don't need anyone listening to this call or locking onto us, tell everyone Robin says hi," Nagira staring at her. He hung up, he tossed the phone into the river, along with his brother's memory as if it was a burial at sea. Nagira walked over to Robin,

"He's not alive is he?" Robin staring out over the water, Nagira scratched his head, he was hesitating, Robin looked down in the water, she saw her sad and pathetic reflection in the water, but she also saw Amon, standing there beside her,

"I can handle the truth," Robin strongly,

"Michael said that his body left an impression in the dirt but something or someone dragged him away," Nagira gritted out, Robin's tears streamed down her face,

_~Now that makes me feel a whole lot better, why did I just leave his body there, for some scientist to get a hold of, to experiment on his body like that.~ _Robin staring at the reflection of Amon but when a lone tear hit the water his reflection disappeared, her legs crumbled underneath her, and her body slumped to the floor of the ferry, Nagira slowly got down with her,

"Robin, I am so sorry," Nagira crying with her as he held her close.


	10. Confirmation

Nagira and Robin had dinner at Grandma Cook's again,

"Hey Aurora why don't you go home with my husband, you haven't been over in a long time and he misses playing poker with you, me and your father have a bit of business to take care of tonight," Mrs. Cook explained.

"Oh, um, sure I could use a bit of fun tonight," Robin's attitude changed and suddenly she was so giddy like a five year old child,

"Daddy, can I have three dollars so I can get some change from the drawer to play with?" Robin begged. Nagira smirked and raised a brow in question, wondering what had gotten into her, he gave her three dollar bills, she ran and got the change rolls and put the dollars in the drawer, she ran back and kissed Nagira's cheek,

"Bye daddy," Robin acting as if nothing bothered her,

"Hey Aurora, don't forget your _glasses_," Nagira giving them to her,

"Right," Robin nodded,

"Wait, pennies?" Nagira confused.

"Yeah, that's what we've always played with daddy," Robin shrugged, Nagira was really getting weird out,

"That's what you've _always_ played with?" Nagira looking at Mrs. Cook's husband, he shook his head.

"Yeah, we're just kids daddy, it's not like we have much money," Robin explained. Mrs. Cook stared at Aurora,

"Honey, how old are you?" Mrs. Cook asked.

"I'm 10, just like the rest of the kids are, daddy can I go play with my friends now?" Robin asked.

"Just wait a minute," Nagira confused,

"Yes, go on honey," Mrs. Cook making Robin leave, Nagira walked over to her husband,

"Can you take her home, give her some sleeping pills, she's had a rough day today I think, well I hope that's what this is, she needs a good night's sleep Nagira hoping she didn't go running her mouth, and spill all their secrets.

"Of course, hey come on sweetheart, I'll drive you to see your friends," Mrs. Cook husband playing along.

"Jimmy, you aren't old enough to drive a car," Robin laughing, acting like she was drunk.

"What happened today?" Mrs. Cook asked,

"She found out, well, we found out that my brother died in a building collapse today that's all, with all of this happening to her…" Nagira was slapped in the back of the head, by the older woman,

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Nagira confused.

"This ol' woman has heard enough lies, how about telling the truth for once, what is the poor girl and yourself running from?" Mrs. Cook explained.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Nagira playing dumb.

"Okay, maybe if I tell you of who I am or used to be it will help you trust me," Mrs. Cook explained, she went and got her wallet, she came back and sat down,

"Do you remember her?" Mrs. Cook asked, Nagira studied the picture,

"Should I?" Nagira confused,

"How about the name Akiko Kondo?" Mrs. Cook growing annoyed. Nagira stared at the picture again,

"I remember her, so?" Nagira asked,

"You helped us with new identities, you helped us witches escape," Mrs. Cook whispered though the restaurant was closed and it was just Nagira and her.

"You know who I am?" Nagira leaning over the table,

"I could never forget the man who saved our lives, Nagira," Mrs. Cook smiling.

"So tell me, what are you running from?" Mrs. Cook asked,

"Hunters, the factory collapsed, Robin the young girl that's with me, barely made it out alive, my brother however, gave his life for her, he died in the collapse," Nagira softly.

"You mean the one who hunted witches actually saved one?" Mrs. Cook curiously.

"Yeah, well my brother never really thought of her as a witch, but she said she was the Eve of witches and he was supposed to be Adam?" Nagira confused. Mrs. Cook gasped,

"Oh my goodness, it cant be, Robin that little girl is Eve?" Mrs. Cook smiling, Nagira was staring at the ol' coot,

"I'm missing the big picture here care to…" Nagira being interrupted,

"Oh, this is big, oh, oh my goodness, I know who he is now! You both don't have to be sad anymore," Mrs. Cook pulling Nagira with her up the stairs.

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on you ol' bat, before you break some…" Nagira being shoved by the old woman, he turned and saw the beggar from this morning laying on the couch.

"So you gave the poor man a home huh?" Nagira curious about the man,

"No, no it's him, it's Amon, I know it is," the old woman explained.

"You have totally flipped your lid old woman, you never met my brother," Nagira thinking she had lost it a long time ago,

"No, I did, he came to your office one time and we met in the stairwell, I remember him well, he scared my kid with his intense dark stare, besides he said something about having to change his appearance," Mrs. Cook getting upset over Nagira's words to her. Nagira checked the man for any markings that would help him identify him as his brother,

_~Birthmark on right shoulder, check, bullet scar from dad on the left chest area, check, and a knife scar on his right side, ch…its him, it's Amon.~ _Nagira not knowing whether or not he trusted all the signs that it was indeed him.


	11. A new employee

Hey, i wonder if anyone is happy that Amon is here? Come on show me that you like this story by reviewing, everyones opinion counts here!

* * *

"Did you get him some clothes yet?" Nagira asked,

"Yeah, they are in the drawer, they are a lot different than he is accustomed to, I was going to dye his hair but I didn't know how he would react to that, so I brought you up here to do it," Mrs. Cook giving Nagira the blonde hair dye still in the box. Nagira finally noticed that Amon was getting a little color back into his skin,

"What's wrong with him?" Nagira asked.

"He was shaking and burning up when I got him up here, the fever broke about an hour ago," Mrs. Cook explained.

"Alright, you have a shower here?" Nagira asked,

"Yes of course, but maybe you should dye his hair first before he wakes up, I don't think he would be too fond of a stranger dying his hair," Mrs. Cook explained.

"Excuse me? I am his damn brother, why wouldn't he know me?" Nagira confused,

"Oh, I guess I forgot that tid bit of information, he doesn't know who he is, like he has amnesia," Mrs. Cook giggling.

"For Christ's sakes you gotta be kidding me! The both of them and the hits just keep coming, shit, alright, help me here, I need you to hold him up, I'll dye his hair," Nagira running his fingers through his own hair.

"So, you guys changed your names, what is his name supposed to be?" Mrs. Cook asked, Nagira grabbed the ID card out of his pocket to show her.

"Not bad, I think he will still prefer black though," Mrs. Cook laughed as she held him sitting up straight, Nagira chuckled,

"He knows it has to be done, one little earring isn't going to change his appearance very much," Nagira laughed as he thought about Amon sitting still so someone could put a hole through his ear.

* * *

**Realization**

Morning came, Amon was the first to wake, Nagira had took Mrs. Cook home telling her if his powers had awaken she might not be safe, but he would stay with him to calm him down, Amon groaned, waking Nagira in the process, who was asleep on the other couch, Amon blinked his eyes having a headache from yesterday, slowly it dawned on him that he was wearing a black tank top and an over shirt that was short sleeves and was left unbuttoned, and some blue jeans, that were a bit tight fitting. He let a brooding growl out, Nagira stayed quiet as his brother got up and went to look in the mirror, he could hear Amon's curses gritting through his teeth, he heard a snicker behind him, Amon jerked around and large gust of wind had thrown Nagira to the opposite side of the room, and there he stayed in the air against the wall,

"Did you do this? To my hair?" Amon coming closer till he was standing in front of Nagira, he narrowed his eyes at Nagira, there was a ice cycle forming and headed form Nagira forehead,

"Amon, stop, you of all people knew it had to be done, to save her, to save all of us," Nagira strongly, the ice cycle stopped and fell to the ground,

"What name did you just call me?" Amon asked,

"Amon, its your name, I am your brother, for Christ's sake, can't I have just a break for once?" Nagira sighed,

"And who is the 'her' you refer to?" Amon asked,

"Robin, Robin Sena, you died for her, you gave her your life, damn it come on Amon, you gotta remember something, remember her at least," Nagira strongly. Amon dropped him none rather too gently either.

"Robin, is a type of bird, where is…" Amon being interrupted, he turned around,

"Robin?" Amon whispered,

"Dad, are you alright?" Robin running to Nagira's side,

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Robin shouted, she stared into Amon's eyes, she was about to try and light him up, but she was overcome with warmth, she held her chest, Amon could have killed them right there and then, but just stared at her. Amon's bright blue eyes, seen as Nagira had somehow got the contacts in his eyes while he was sleeping, was staring into a light brownish with a tint of green eyes. Things were silent,

"Um, Aurora, meet my new help, Damen Vercetti, he will be helping us pick up the slack around here," Mrs. Cook coming over to them,

"I remember you now, you're the beggar," Robin starting to hold her head, Amon too raised his hand to his head,

"I guess," Amon mumbled,

"Okay, kids, lets get you guys some pain relievers and Damen you can start work after you have something to eat, Ryan, you should take Aurora to school," Mrs. Cook explained.

"Right, right, come on honey," Nagira getting up with the help of Robin, leaving Amon standing still staring at the wall while all the information ran jumbling through his brain, he couldn't even attempt to straighten it all out.

"Here, Nagira left some of Robin's prescription for you to take," Mrs, Cook explained,

"What is wrong with her?" Amon confused,

"She was assaulted one night, she was walking home and between here and there she was hit with a blunt object rather hard, she woke up and come to find out she couldn't remember anything, she has amnesia just like you appear to have, you don't remember her at all?" Mrs. Cook having the two white pills for him to take, he took the pills and swallowed them with the water she had for him.

"I don't know, there is a familiar feeling about her," Amon puzzled,

"I'm sure it will come back to you, you and Robin are trying to hard to remember, if you guys just relax I think it would all come flooding back to you, now hurry up, we don't want to keep the customers waiting do we?" Mrs. Cook turning to go back downstairs. "Thank you," Amon mumbled, Mrs. Cook turned, she laughed a little,

"I never thought I would live to hear that come out of your mouth, but you are welcome, come on, you can wait on our customers, when Robin comes in today I'll teach you how to cook, don't forget your shoes," Mrs. Cook screamed back.

_~Shoes?~ _Amon seeing his sock covered feet, he looked around and found them on the side of the couch in the floor, he slipped the comfortable nice shoes that were black, a very faint smirk came to his lips, he found he liked the color, he headed down.


	12. Seeing is not believing yet

Robin focused on her schoolwork, she didn't know how but by the time the bell rang to let school out she was drop dead tired, she had put all her energy into her schoolwork, Nagira had arranged for Mrs. Cook's husband to pick her from school, so she got into the car and they headed for Grandma Cook's place.

**At the Café**

Robin walked through the hallway to pop out into the quaint restaurant, but her vision was blurry and Amon saw her start to slump toward the floor, his first instinct was to run over and catch her, he looked down at her, she was out cold. Amon gently got her in his arms,

"Oh goodness, I guess my husband couldn't get her to take the sleeping pills last night, take her up to your apartment, check and make sure she doesn't have a fever," Mrs. Cook explained. Amon nodded, he carried her up to the couch, he gently laid her down, he placed the inside of his wrist over her forehead,

"No fever, she has just exhausted herself," Amon confused, he stared at her pasty skin color, she had dark circles under her eyes, he wondered why she wouldn't be sleeping at night and why she had given him such a sad look that morning.

_~Who is this Robin to me? My lover, a friend? I was supposedly dead, did she see me die, is that what haunts her dreams at night, my death? Did she really care for me this much, or is it that she blames herself for my death? Why cant I fucking remember?~ _Amon jerking around and throwing ice cycles into the cement wall. Slowly he covered her with a blanket and went back down to work,

"How is she?" Mrs. Cook asked,

"I think she is just exhausted, tell me, why has she exhausted herself like this?" Amon whispered.

"I don't know, from what I gather, she cared for you very much, or at least that's what your brother tells me," Mrs. Cook explained, Amon glanced around in the café,

"Go, we have customers, I'll check on her a little later," Mrs. Cook explained, Amon nodded and went out into the café to check on everyone, but he couldn't understand the feeling of worrying for the young woman upstairs. A couple hours later Robin came down and relieved him from waiting on tables,

"Are you alright?" Amon in his usual monotoned voice.

"Yes, if you will excuse me," Robin putting on her apron and taking out her pad, she turned to her customers,

"Aurora, honey, are you alright?" her customers worried about her, she smiled and assured them that she was fine, things went smoothly for her for the rest of the night, and she received larger tips, she just smiled and shook her head.

"They care a lot about you honey," Mrs. Cook explained,

"But they don't really need to do this," Robin secretly showing her the larger bills,

"Listen, why don't you split it with Damen, I'm sure he would appreciate it," Mrs. Cook softly, Robin stared at him in the back cooking, Robin nodded, she went back in the kitchen,

"Um, Damen, here, its customary for the waiters and waitresses to share the tips, so here," Robin a bit harshly. Amon stared at the wade of money,

"I'm not taking your pity money, I'm not a beggar, never was," Amon mumbled,

"Its not pity money," Robin stuffing it down into his pants pockets, he brooded over the oven as he turned to clean it since it was cool enough, he took off his apron, when he pulled out the money and counted it he found that there was exactly a 100 dollars.

_~Why is she so angry at me?~ _Amon asked himself,

_~She doesn't want to look at you and see whoever you are supposed to be, who you are to her, clearly you died on her, and it has just about killed her.~ _his conscious screamed at him, he held his head.

"Hey Amon, ready to go?" Nagira asked,

"Where?" Amon confused,

"Home, it would help you get your memories back a bit faster," Nagira explained,

"Sure," Amon in his monotoned voice, Nagira laughed at him, he raised a brow,

"Still the cold stone you were once aren't you little brother?" Nagira smirked, he gave a glare at his supposedly brother,

"Yep, there's that glare, I was wondering when that was coming, well come on, I got to get Robin to sleep tonight, I still have some of that sedative you gave me to use on her," Nagira explained. A flash, Amon saw a needle,

"Its Xedine, it will help her sleep if anything were to happen to me," Amon heard his voice playing in his mind,

"Xedine," Amon mumbled, Nagira's brows knitted together,

"What did you just say?" Nagira asked,

"Its Xedine, I gave you a case of it in case anything were to happened to me," Amon about to lose his footing. Nagira grabbed him up,

"Don't fall in here, damn this is the kitchen," Nagira helping him out to the floor of the restaurant, Robin's heart flipped,

_~What's wrong with him? Wait, why do I care what happens to that beggar, he isn't Amon.~ _Robin couldn't help feeling concerned for the man,

"You gonna help me there kid, or you just going to stand there and be pissed?" Nagira asked, Robin grabbed Amon's other arm and helped him out to the car.

"He's got a few clothes upstairs, I'll get them pack for you," Mrs. Cook explained,

"Take your time, I made her stay in the car with him, she cant go on brooding like this, they will have to talk sooner or later," Nagira smiling.

"Ha, you wont get them to talk unless you lock them in a room together and then they still could get out with their powers, good luck with them two," Mrs. Cook laughed,

"Well, hell, if I told her the truth she would never believe me and add more to her pain, no she needs to figure it out for herself, it would help if they both had their memory back," Nagira huffed.

"Well, cant help you there, maybe they just need a day together, if Aurora could just calm down, and they would listen to each other I think it could possibly help, beside if they don't get around to it, they are going to have to wait a while longer in order to become truly safe," Mrs. Cook explained.

"Huh? This is that Eve and Adam thing again isn't it?" Nagira explained,

"Yes, Eve and Adam are supposed to have twins, a boy and a girl, with their powers combine, they can move earth, and once they are born, both witches and hunters alike know, because they will all feel the love and joy they both carry, Eve and Adam's love is pure, that's why even though they have lost their memory, they still feel the warmth that they did when they were last together, those children will be pure love and faith, they are the light the witches have been looking for, humans and witches will come together, at last, there will be no more hiding, no more running, no more hunters," Mrs. Cook joyfully, she handed him the bag.

"You might want to go and keep our two love birds from killing each other," Mrs. Cook explained,

"Right, you are a witch right, but I haven't seen you use your powers," Nagira confused,

"Honey, I am old, a witches' power dies in old age, I am just an ol' woman, I have exhausted my powers long ago, besides, I haven't even tried to use them, I guess me and my connections must gather and pray to the god to help them come together, this is going to be a long rough ride," Mrs. Cook exhausted from the days work.

"You said it," Nagira rubbing his face,

"See you guys for breakfast," Mrs. Cook leading him to the door. Nagira got in the car and saw a tiny burnt spot in front of Robin on the dash,

"Robin," Nagira sounded out, just as he did when he was angry with her,

"Sorry," Robin crossing her arms over her chest,

"You have to stop this," Nagira grumbled, Robin snuffed at him and turned her head away to look out the window.

"Amon's dead, I saw it happened," Robin mumbled, Nagira started the car and drove home, she knew why he had stuffed them both in the car like that, Nagira wanted her to talk to the man in the back seat, she had retaliated and tried to burn a hole slowly in the dash in front of her even though it was Amon's car, she was pissed now, at Amon, for dying and leaving her alone, sure she had Nagira but she had a massive load of pain running through her blood, and now she turned it all into hate, hate for Nagira to think that this beggar was his brother, hate for Amon for the obvious reasons, and hate because Nagira had lied to her and to himself that he had given up on all hope on Amon being alive.


	13. Lost hope

Hey, wow, i appreciate the reviews, but honestly, do you guys really like the story, is there some things you guys might like to see, if you care to give me suggestion i will take them in account.

* * *

**Home**

Robin got out of the car,

"Hey Robin, you mind…" Nagira being interrupted by the slamming car door in his face,

"Why is she pissed at me?" Amon quietly,

"Because, you died, you left her, and it was not apart of the plan, she held onto hope for so long, but she couldn't do it anymore, she gave up on you ever coming back, by the way, you have a burnt spot in your dash up here now," Nagira getting out,

"My car, figures, its black and sleek, I would pick this car to have if it wasn't already mine," Amon laughed at himself,

"Come on little brother," Nagira helping him out,

"I got this," Amon getting his feet solely planted and stable, they walked in, Nagira showed Amon his room, he nodded,

"The bathroom is down the hall way there, well, you can figure it out, its as much your place as it is ours, well I guess I will go and leave you to get settled," Nagira stepping out of his room and shutting the door, a few minutes later Amon heard her screaming at Nagira.

"You are letting him stay here, why, you think its going to help him get his memory back? Nagira, he is not AMON!!! You know what, I am tired of it, all of it, you see this, this is why I stopped wishing and praying, clinging onto the little bit of hope I had left of him ever coming back, because I was killing myself," Robin screaming at him, Amon stepped out, Nagira stared at her wrists, fresh cuts that were a week fresh were scabs now,

"Robin, if I ever catch you doing this again, I'm going…." Nagira gritted,

"Enough, enough fighting," Amon shouted in his monotoned voice, Robin glared down at him and left to seek solitude and a shower inside her room but her limping didn't go unnoticed by Amon. Nagira stomped down to the living room,

"There's some whiskey in the fridge," Nagira explained as he himself headed for the bathroom,

"Nagira, why is she limping like that?" Amon confused, he turned his head but didn't look at him,

"The bone was crushed in the factory collapse," Nagira going to the bathroom and shutting the door.

_~Wait, if I healed myself from whatever fell on me, maybe I can figure out how to heal her leg.~ _Amon thought,

_~She wouldn't let you get that close to her, or trust a beggar to heal her for that matter.~ _his conscious answering him again, he unpacked his stuff and put the clothes on hangers in the closet, he then went in search for some food. While searching in the kitchen for some food, the door to the garage opened, Amon stiffened, but waited for the person to come in, he had a knife since Nagira told him to keep it on a down low with his powers. Slowly the door opened,

"Honey I'm home," Shawna called out, she saw Amon and screamed, Nagira and Robin both ran out of the shower butt ass naked, Robin hung onto the stair railing, and Nagira ran into the kitchen,

"Amon, its okay, give me the knife, its just Shawna, my fiancée, she lives here," Nagira explained as he got the knife from him.

"Wait a minute, your Amon, he's your brother, are you sure?" Shawna seeing Robin naked as a jaybird,

"Um, Robin honey, I'm alright, so why don't you go finish your shower hmm," Shawna laughed a little, Amon glanced up,

"This is not a peep show, shit, turn your back," Robin screamed as she moved upstairs slowly, limping as she walked, Amon's eyes were glued to the young bird, he found himself smirking.

"Yes, I am sure its him, he's got all the markings my brother had," Nagira strongly, he found Shawna glancing over his body, he looked down,

"Well, okay, now that's settle, I'm going to go back to my shower, honey can you get me some nice clothes, we'll leave the two love birds home tonight, to sort out their DAMN PROBLEMS!!!" Nagira screamed so Robin could hear him,

"Bite me, you pompous drunk ass," Robin's curses trailing off. Nagira smiled and headed back to the bathroom,

"So I guess she doesn't believe you are you yet huh?" Shawna asked,

"I have a problem believing that myself, I don't remember my own name," Amon shrugged.

"Don't tell me that you have amnesia too?" Shawna laughed a little, he gave her a glare, she stopped laughing,

"Oh, sorry, I thought there for a minute it was a joke, poor Nagira for having to put up with this, well, congrates you are going to be an uncle in the near future," Shawna rubbing her belly, Amon's mouth dropped open a little,

"Don't tell he reproduced?" Amon laughed, finding it odd that the man like his assumed brother would reproduced but somehow on the other hand was quite believable.

"Yeah, even got him to propose, I didn't think it would happen myself, he doesn't seem like the man that would settle with just one woman, but he did, so far,

"I'm happy for you both, really," Amon sticking his head back into the fridge, Shawna went on to the bedroom and found Nagira some clothes, soon they left the house. Amon finally found himself some food and settled into the fluffy couch that Robin picked out, he flipped the TV on and flipped through the channels, suddenly he heard a growl from the end of the couch, Amon glanced around,

"Oh joy…a dog," Amon growled back,

"Come on Dreamer, leave the man alone, lets eat," Robin not baring to throw Amon a glance,

"Try not to throw ice cycles into the wall, it's a pain patching the walls up," Robin arrogantly, Amon dropped his sandwich and held his head, he groaned,

"Try not to burn down the warehouse, it's a pain putting out fires," his own arrogant monotoned voice played through his head,

"Try not to burn down the warehouse, it's a pain putting out fires, little Robin," Amon growled, a dish hit the floor, shattering,

"God damn bastard," Robin raged, she set fire to the couch,

"Fuck," Robin filling an empty cola bottle with water to douse the flames, Amon helped her with his ice cycles.

"Shit, dad's going to kill me, that was my favorite couch," Robin grumbled,

"Your hurt," Amon seeing her wrist had gotten burnt.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" Robin huffed, he stood in front of her, he wouldn't let her pass, she stared at him, her breathing erotic,

"No, you are not him," Robin holding her head, remembering when she had ran into right after the attack at Touko's place.

"I'm not sure myself, but we are the only two people that can help each other out," Amon explained, he gently held her arm, the arm that her wrist had gotten burnt, he slowly waved his hand over her wrist and it healed.

"What…" Robin confused,

"I am just like you, I am a witch, please, sit, I can heal your leg also," Amon in his monotoned voice, she stared at him,

"No," Robin jerking free,

"You're not Amon, he was a seed, and he isn't willing to help anyone, he is cold as stone," Robin harshly, she went and cleaned up the broken plate in the kitchen and found something to eat as she took out some whiskey.

Robin secretly looked at her wrist, he had healed her scars from her cutting in the process. She gasped, Amon could only smirk, he had known that he had healed her other scars in the process, she ate in silence,

"Here you go Dreamer," Robin softly,

"Why do you talk to that mutt, and why Dreamer, dogs don't have dreams," Amon explained.

"Why don't you just butt out, its none of your business anyways, come on boy," Robin limping upstairs, she went back upstairs with her Siberian Husky following behind.

"Ah, that went well," Amon settling on the couch, he leaned back, seeing the whiskey was still out,

"Damn, she cant put up the bottle?" Amon groaned, he went into the kitchen and put the bottle up. He found some apple pie and decided to have a piece, he went back and sat on the couch Robin had burnt.

"She's got some pent up frustration, if she doesn't calm down she will blow the house up," Amon huffed. He finished his pie and walked around the house. He walked around downstairs checking out everything and then started up the stairs to look around up there, her bathroom was at the end of the hall, he thought it was pretty nice up there, he walked passed her door it was cracked like always, he was curious to what her bedroom looked like, no actually he want to give her back the money he gave her earlier and to heal her leg, he snuck into her room and turned on the lamp by her bedside, he found her holding a picture frame tightly to her chest that was covered by the blanket. Dreamer raised his head and was silent for once, her sore leg lay out from under the covers, Amon could see the frame held a picture of other people and him and her, he stared at the other people, in the photo, they were familiar to him but he didn't know what their association was to him and Robin. Quickly he put the money there on the nightstand, then moved to the bed's edge and glanced up at her, making sure she was still sleeping,

"Amon," Robin whined out, he focused his healing powers on her leg and healed it as fast as he could.

"Amon!!!" Robin jerked up, her breathing was erotic and heavy, her lamp was turned off and no one was there,

"Amon, it's …" Robin moved her sore leg, but there was no pain,

"That bastard, no, NO!!!" Robin screamed, Amon was in his room, he had just gotten off the phone with Nagira, he wanted Amon to give her a shot of Xedine, Amon secretly had the needle under a pillow knowing she would stop at nothing to come and find him when she found out her leg was healed. Robin threw open his door,

"You healed my leg, why, why did you do that you bastard!" Robin setting fire to his bedspread, he patted it out, and then grabbed Robin and held her,

"Close your eyes or you are going to set fire to the house," Amon strongly in his cold stone voice, Robin did so,

"Now, tell me, why do you want to be in pain, is it because you blame yourself for his death? Please, tell me," Amon strongly.

"I don't owe you an explanation, I don't even know who you are," Robin harshly,

"Well you don't believe I am who my supposedly brother is, and I don't want you to believe till you get your full memory back, and you can judge for yourself, so why not call me Damen," Amon asked,

"Because it was supposed to be his name, that's what Nagira said, that Amon had set it up himself, and to answer your question, I do blame myself, Nagira said that I saw him die, and if I have this power of fire, why did I have to watch him die, why didn't I do anything to save his life, just like Nagira said he had done for me all along," Robin shaking her head.

"No, I am not doing this, I'm not going to open myself up to you, you are trying to trick me into this, I wont have it," Robin shaking her head. Amon grabbed the needle and gave her a shot in the hip,

"You had no right to give that to ….me," Robin falling limp into his arms, Amon let out a sigh,

"So, she thinks she should be in pain because I died? If this is all true, I am sorry that you think that you should torture yourself like this, but I have a feeling, if I did truly remember you, I would be really pissed off," Amon taking note that she was wearing an over large black shirt, he didn't want to take her up to her room to sleep alone, he had this overwhelming urge to protect her, he somehow thought that it was his job.


	14. Perfect little punching bag

**Hey guys, i was listening to pink's please dont leave me when i wrote some of this chapter and i really didnt know what to name the chapter so since Robin gets a fat lip in this one i decided the perfect little punching bag was a good enough chapter. you should listen to the song if any of you like pink its a good song. Thank you guys for reviewing i very very much appreciate it. *bows* keep up the good work, i may not be able to get much more up here since i have college back again on thursday of next week, but i do update on the weekends so i wont leave this very long, this is one of my stories i might actually finish because i really like it. ****Morning**

* * *

Robin slowly woke up and found herself laying by the man who Nagira thought was his brother.

"Fucking bastard!" Robin jumping out of bed and running out,

"Ah, good morning little love bird," Nagira standing shirtless and making breakfast with his honey being in his long sleeve shirt he had wore last night,

"Put a damn shirt on," Robin flipping him off. She stomped off to her room upstairs,

"Hey, don't forget about your driver's test today, its at 10 so move your ass!" Nagira shouted. Amon came out rubbing his face,

"Ah there's the other love bird, I see you guys had a party last night, what else did she set on fire?" Nagira not really caring,

"My bed sheets, the couch, that's its oh, she had some of your whiskey also," Amon shrugged as he walked into the kitchen without a shirt on and pair of pajama pants that were black. He went for the whiskey bottle,

"Don't drink too much, you gotta go to work, I'll drop you off on the way to the drivers licenses office," Nagira explained.

"Hey, sit, have breakfast," Nagira smiling,

"You are awful cheery this morning, you got laid that's for sure," Amon feeling like he needed to get some.

"The woman has needs when her hormones are out of whack," Nagira giggled,

"Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing? If you think I'm taking this you've got another thing coming! Robin screamed,

"First you healed my leg, and then you think you're going to give me back the tips from last night, no way in hell!" Robin growled.

"You healed her leg? Good job! I knew you were a big softie," Nagira smiling, Amon shrugged,

"Nagira!" Robin growled out,

"oh I'm sorry, bad boy Amon, don't you know better than to heal her leg," Nagira slapping his shoulder.

"Just stay out of it Nagira, and you go put some damn clothes on, nobody wants to see…that," Robin acting pissed and grossed out by Amon's upper sculpted muscular torso, she flung the money at him and it went flying everywhere around him,

"Boy, you guys havin' a lovers quarrel, make up sex is the best," Nagira smiling,

"Knock it off," Amon and Robin both gritted out, he smiled,

"Well at least you guys agree on one thing, why don't you guys go from there," Nagira smirked.

"You are annoyingly chipper after getting some," Robin grabbing Amon's shot glass full of whiskey and throwing it back,

"Maybe you and Amon should try it sometime," Nagira suggested,

"Yeah, well when you find him let me know and maybe I'll give it a go," Robin walking away, leaving Nagira speechless. Amon chuckled,

"Showed you huh?" Amon whispered,

"If you are riding with us, I suggest you be ready in 30 minutes," Robin arrogantly. Amon jerked up and put the bottle up,

"Guess I'm not the only one hmm?" Nagira raised an eyebrow, Amon shot him a cold intense stare, he swiftly moved to his room and picked out a white t-shirt with a v-neck and a pair of jeans, he then moved to the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…..**

Amon was ready and sitting on the couch. Robin glanced at the brooding bastard and huffed as she walked to the door.

"Hey Amon, I have something for you that would go great with that," Nagira bringing out something covered with a bag hanging on a hanger, Amon walked over and lifted the bag covering and saw a nice black leather jacket. Amon quirked his eyebrow,

"I know its not the trench coats that you are used to but its black," Nagira explained.

"Thank you," Amon staring at his brother. Nagira was stunned,

"Well, that was unexpected, you have never thanked me for anything, its to make up for not being around and helping you out, not that you would have ever asked, but you're my brother, my little brother, I haven't done a hell of a lot to protect you back then, but I am here now," Nagira explained,

"Hey guys, I hate to break your sappy shit up but the time, DAD!" Robin shouted the last word.

"Keep your pants on, you wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?" Nagira asked,

"What, of you and a beggar, nope," Robin strongly. Nagira slapped her hard across the face,

"Amon is not a beggar, don't you dare talk like that about him again," Nagira roared, Amon was pissed and shocked to say the least,

"You can dress a beggar in fine clothes and give him a home but he is still a beggar," Robin spat, Nagira was about to backhand her again but Amon stood between them, he caught Nagira's wrist,

"You wont hit her again, I may not know who I am and may not be this Amon guy, but there is a gut feeling telling me I am her protector, and in my presence you will not background her again," Amon explained lowly in his monotoned voice. Robin touched her bleeding lip,

"Thanks dad, I'm going to walk to Grandma's, her husband will take me," Robin licking her lip.

"Hang on Robin, I'll take you if you don't have a problem with it," Amon explained as he grabbed the keys off the hook and was wearing the jacket Nagira gave him.

"Whatever," Robin mumbled, Amon got the door for her,

"Thanks," she mumbled, he shut the door and got in and pulled out and left. Amon glanced over at her she was biting on her lower lip.

"Hey, you alright?" Amon's voice having a hint of concern in it,

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, look, you need to pull in at the café and tell her you're going to drive me, if her husband is there he can just take me," Robin softly.

"I want to take you, then afterwards we could go celebrate," Amon explained, Robin smirked,

"It's nothing to really celebrate, I'm just getting my license, I don't even have enough money to get a car with," Robin shrugged,

"Come on, celebrate, your growing up, soon you'll have your own wheels till then you can borrow mine," Amon smiled.

"Yours?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, well the fat geezer did inform me this was my car, so you can use it, just till you get your own and maybe we should think about moving to the apartment above the café, so we can get out of Nagira's hair," Amon shrugged. Robin laughed,

"Like I'd move in with you, look I apologize for being mean and calling you a beggar, you do seem to be a nice guy under the cold exterior but I don't trust you, I don't really think I can trust another man, Amon died on me, he left me, and somehow I have this weird feeling like me and Amon were supposed to have each other's back, and it pisses me off that I didn't do anything to try and save him, or that he didn't fight hard enough to make it out of there alive, but every time I see you I am reminded about that, and it hurts, Robin staring out the window,

"I'm sorry," Amon softly,

"It's not your fault, its my own, I feel as if my heart trusted him and had faith in him and it all just crushed, just like my leg, none of this is your fault," Robin explained. She glanced at him, he glanced over and saw that she wasn't crying,

"Guess you have exhausted all your tears for him huh," Amon asked,

"Yep, just trying to move on to bigger and better things, though I don't have any friends, or family, except Nagira, Shawna, Dreamer, and Mr. and Mrs. Cook, ah, yep, oh and my birthday is two weeks from now," Robin explained,

"Ever get the feeling that we left our family behind, I'm talking about those people in the frame you were holding last night," Amon asked,

"Huh, oh yeah, the picture, yeah, it does seem like we looked like a family, so you think you are Amon?" Robin asked,

"It is me in the picture, that I know for a fact, don't ask me how I know but I do know that much," Amon explained strongly.

"I just wish I could meet them, I'm sure they could help us remember our lives," Robin holding her head. Amon pulled into a parking spot at the café.

"Stay here, I'll go tell Mrs. Cook I'm taking you," Amon explained,

"Um, okay," Robin softly spoke in her birdlike voice. Amon left the car running, Mrs. Cook's husband pulled up. Robin got out,

"Hey, are you doing anything now," Robin asked,

"Not really, you need me to take you to your appointment?" Charlie, Mrs. Cook's husband asked,

"Please," Robin being polite.

"Hop in," Charlie noticing her fat lip, she ran around and jumped in and he took off, Amon had just came out and saw her ride down the road in a diesel green truck with some man he hadn't met before.


	15. Grey skies and field of color

Hey my fellow fans, i warn you now this is a very very sad chappy *sniffles* i blame the damn song have a box of tissues handy

* * *

Amon ran back in,

"Hey, Mrs. Cook, she just rode off with some man," Amon panicked,

"In a green diesel truck?" Mrs. Cook asked,

"Yeah," Amon feeling a little sick,

"That's just my husband, Charlie, don't worry, she is okay," Mrs. Cook strongly, Amon drew a breathe,

"Alright, I'll be right back," Amon going back out and cutting the car off.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Cook asked,

"I just thought the worst, her mouth had a run in with her dad's fist this morning, I told her I would…" Amon being interrupted,

"Oh no he didn't, there's no excuse for him to hit her," Mrs. Cook upset,

"It's alright, I took care of it, you think me and Aurora could use the apartment for tonight?" Amon asked,

"Of course hon, now come on, we need to get to work," Mrs. Cook walking away, he could hear her cursing Nagira out softly. He smirked,

_~She has friends here too that cares about her, that's all that matters.~ _Amon thought, he went to the kitchen and started cooking orders. Charlie drove Robin to get her license and then drove her to the nearby field,

"It looks like its going to rain, you need here take this," Charlie trying to give her a umbrella,

"I'm fine, a little rain never hurt anyone," Robin giving him a small smile,

"Well, okay, and please take us up on the offer of staying at the apartment tonight, just to let your dad calm down," Charlie pleaded with her.

"I'll swing by, can you tell Damen not to worry, I just need some time alone, and feel free to tell him I got them," Robin carrying the plastic card with her.

"And Charlie, thank you for today," Robin smiling sadly,

"It was my pleasure sweetheart," Charlie driving off. Robin walked up to the beautiful field, this was her favorite place in the world to be alone, though she didn't really know that because of the head injury, but Charlie had took her back to the place and told her that she came here all the time when she wanted to be alone, he told her it had been her favorite place in the whole world, now she really appreciated a place like this place. All around her was a sea of color, blues, yellows, dark crimson, every color you could imagine, were popping out of the ground.

"My little piece of heaven," Robin whispered, seeing a church at the other end of the field, she walked to the center of the field of flowers and slowly sat down and laid down on her back, staring up at the gray sky,

"Oh Amon, I wish I could share this place with you," Robin letting a single tear slip out and down the side of her head and hitting her ear,

"I don't know if you would appreciate something like this but it would be the perfect way of showing you what I feel inside when I think about you, or at least I think so," Robin whispered more to herself than out loud, she picked a beautiful feathery blue colored flower,

"I guess you are watching over me with those grayish brown eyes of yours huh?" Robin trying to smile through her tears,

"I'm trying to move on but …he looks just like you, he had the black hair, and was wearing black tattered clothing, I guess he could be your twin brother, but I have a feeling that you don't have a twin brother, this is really hard for me, every time he gets around me I cant help but either be so angry that I use my powers, or I want cry my heart out for you, its not fair, you should be here, beside me, sharing this with me," Robin strongly as she punched the ground. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and just stared into the grey heavens that threatened to cry on her with their tears for her, maybe his tears for her. Slowly from the edge of the field came a figure walking toward her, she glanced in the figure's direction, it was almost like a mirage, like her eyes were deceiving her.

"Amon," Robin whispering his name past her lips,

"Hey stranger," Robin laughing,

"I see you've been having a hard time," Amon sitting down by her,

"Yeah, Nagira thinks that he is you, but its clearly not, you wouldn't be here, I'm trying to be nice to him but its hurts to be around him, life is not fair, you died on me, and I haven't moved on, how could you expect me to," Robin's small smile turning into a frown.

"I know you miss me, you will see one day, I am not truly gone, I have been here all along, I would never leave my partner behind, you had faith in my heart remember?" Amon asked, Robin closed her eyes, she saw it like a dream, she saw herself standing there with a letter in her hand, and Amon was about to pull the trigger on a gun,

"I have faith in your heart Amon," her own voice rang through her head, she saw herself close her eyes, Amon lowered the gun,

"That's my answer," Amon's voice rang through her head,

"That's your answer," Robin opening her eyes, she was confused,

"Why couldn't you just pull the trigger Amon, you would have been here instead of me, you wouldn't have died," Robin cried rivers,

"Shh," Amon laid back, Robin stayed her distance away from him, she laid back, she turned her head and looked over at him, his grayish brown eyes beamed back at her, he reached out for her, she reached out for his fingertips, they barely touched,

"Do you feel that, hang onto that feeling a little while longer, the truth will be revealed when you least expect it to," Amon strongly in his monotoned voice,

"Amon," Robin whispered, she crawled over to him, she laid down by his side,

"Partners stick together, don't lose faith in me Robin, I'm here, I have always been right here," Amon holding onto her tightly, she closed her eyes tightly, but tears still slipped by, Amon caught them, he closed his hand, Robin opened her eyes,

"You cry for your lost love, be at peace for just a few minutes," Amon opening his closed fist, a white dove that symbolized peace and love flew up into the sky, Robin stared at it for a few minutes, then her gaze came back to Amon, her frail skinny fingers found their way to his cheek, he reached up with his bare hand and gently held her hand there, Robin smiled as she felt her skin warm and her heart race at just his touch, he warmed her heart, he had always warmed her heart. He closed his eyes, a single tear escaped his eye, Robin gasped,

"You're crying," Robin smiling,

"I just never thought I would feel like this, its too perfect to lose, listen to me Robin, you have to be strong, you have to keep living, do that for me, do this one last thing that I ask, and I will give you back your whole life, the complete perfect life that you have missed," Amon taking her hand away from his face. Robin didn't know what he meant by that,

"For you Amon, I would go to the ends of the world for you, yes, I will keep living for you," Robin smiling and crying, about that time the heavens broke, all their tears, his tears fell down on her shoulders, it was heavy. Amon slowly stood up, he brought her up and close to him, he held her waist and pulled her close though he looked as if he was in pain while he was doing it,

"Amon, I…" Robin being quieted by his lone finger, he placed a small kiss to her lips, feathers and a spark of light hit her lips, it was so warm, Amon pulled away and ran with her hand in his,

"Amon, where are you taking me to?" Robin confused,

"I want you to pray," Amon strongly,

"You haven't been to pray in a while," Amon softly.

"Okay," Robin not knowing that she actually did such a think, a song started to play while they ran, Robin paid very close attention to the lyrics;

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye _

_Even with our fist held high, yeah_

_It never would've worked out right, yeah _

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out. _

_I didn't come here to hurt you. _

_Now I cant stop._

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter _

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know _

_You couldn't have loved me better _

_But I want you to move on._

_So I'm already gone _

_Looking at you makes it harder _

_But I know that you'll find another _

_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss _

_Then we could feel the poison set in _

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive. _

_You know I love you so _

_I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you know _

_That it doesn't matter _

_Where we take this road _

_Someone's gotta go _

_And I want you to know _

_You couldn't have love me better _

_But I want you to move on _

_So I'm already gone _

The song was done and Robin was kneeling in the church by Amon who was also on his knees at the alter, Robin was staring at him,

"I understand Amon," Robin clear as day,

"I want you to move on for right now, forget about me for a few days, let Damen be there for you, let him take the nightmares away, I will come back for you, and I love you enough to let you go…for now, we weren't meant for goodbyes, the song just needs to be altered a bit, don't give up faith on me, and now Robin pray, because like the song says where we take this road, someone's gotta go, and that someone is me, for right now at least," Amon kissing her forehead,

"I never meant to hurt Robin," Amon sitting on his knees,

"I know," Robin letting him see her tears again,

"Shh, pray with me," Amon bowing his head, she nodded and turned to the alter and bowed her head and started praying.


	16. Please dont leave me

**Hey fans, i hoped you have had a good cry over my last chappy because here comes a changed Robin...hopefully. Again thank you all that do review! i really appreciate them, fudge all around! **

* * *

**A changed Robin**

Amon had sent a telepathic dream to Robin, though he remembered it, he woke up and rubbed his eyes, he found he was alone in the apartment above the café, he heard Nagira screaming at Mrs. Cook downstairs, he ran downstairs in his day old clothes, they still smelled of greasy food from the night before.

"Where's Aurora?" Amon groggily,

"She's missing!" Nagira screamed,

"Nagira calm down, you are scaring my customers, Damen where are you going?" Mrs. Cook shouted. He was already down the hallway entrance/exit before he could answer,

"I have a feeling, a gut feeling, I know where she is," Amon seeing Charlie,

"Take me to the field," Amon growled,

"What field?" Charlie confused,

"Robin's field," Amon jumping in the truck. Charlie drove him to the field,

"Don't bother waiting, we will walk back," Amon slammed the truck door, he ran up the hill, he stared, there was the sea of flowers,

_~The flowers just like the dream, the church, she is still there, I can feel it.~ _Amon running through the field of flowers, he finally made it to the church. He slowly pulled the door open and found her there, at the end of the church still praying on her knees,

"Robin," Amon whispered, he slowly walked up to her, he found her asleep, on her knees, her head bowed.

"God, you are soaked," Amon jerking his leather jacket off and putting it around her shoulders, she moved, she muttered something incoherently,

"Robin, its me," Amon softly, she slowly raised her head, her neck stiff from the very awkward position she had fell asleep in,

"Damen?" Robin hoarsly, he smirked,

"Yeah, I'm here," Amon petting her hair.

"I'm cold," Robin sneezing,

"Yeah, I know you are soaked, come on, I'm going to take you home, get you a nice hot bath going and fix you some of Mrs. Cook's soup," Amon slowly helping her put his leather jacket on,

"Thank you, I'm sorry I ran off yesterday, its not going to be like that anymore," Robin explained to him. Amon raise a brow,

"It's not?" Amon giving a small smile to her,

"No, and I am sorry about my behavior to you and to Nagira," Robin yawning. Amon slowly picked her up in his arms,

"Ouch, I'm so sore," Robin groaned,

"I bet you fell asleep praying, or it looked like you did," Amon laughing a little,

"I must have fallen asleep in the field and somehow made it here," Robin not remembering the dream or Amon, she had no memory of him,

"Just relax," Amon whispered seeing her nodding off to sleep again with her head on his shoulder, he felt warm, his heart had a tingling sensation,

"This feels right," Amon smiling big, wondering what had happened to make him feel like that. Slowly he started to walk back home but he would have to walk right by the café where he was sure everyone would scream and yell. He rolled his eyes trying to imagine the scene,

"Too much damn drama," Amon growled, he kept walking and glancing down at the beautiful angel in his arms. As on cue, Mrs. Cook and Nagira came running out to greet him,

"Where was she, she is soaked, is she okay, is she hurt?" Nagira feeling her, trying to check for any bullet holes.

"She is fine, Mrs. Cook can you please send some of your soul with Nagira to the house? I need the keys to get in the house," Amon giving him a death glare,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me yesterday," Nagira ashamed of himself for losing it.

"You should be and you shouldn't be telling me, you need to tell her," Amon snatching the keys from him and kept on walking toward the house.

* * *

**Home**

Amon unlocked the door, he went and laid her gently on the couch,

"Damen?" Robin mumbled,

"I'm here, I'm just going to get a bath started for you, you're on the couch so don't roll off," Amon getting her stiff neck and head settled onto a pillow, he swiftly move to the bathroom and started the bath, he added some bubbles since he was going to give her a scrub to warm her up. He let the hot water run and went back to the living room and picked her back up,

"Listen to me, I'm going to get you out of these wet clothes and scrub you down in the bubble bath to get you warmed back up, sit right here, I'm going to get you some of my clothes to wear," Amon sitting her in the floor against the tub, he moved quickly down to his room and found some comfortable sleep pants and a t-shirt for her to sleep in. When he made it back to the bathroom he found her curling in the floor almost asleep again,

"Robin wake up, come on, lets get you out of these soppy wet clothes," Amon taking his jacket off her, he took her shoes and socks off, and moved to her shirt till every bit of her wet clothes were off, Dreamer came in since the door was open,

"Hey Dreamer, I'm alright, I just got a bit soaked, go on, go lay down," Robin softly and tiredly, Dreamer walked in and laid down by the tub, she laughed a little,

"I guess you got a pal for life there," Amon smirked, he slowly got her in the tub, he grabbed a cloth and a drinking cup that was already in the bathroom, he started out by dipping the cup and pouring hot water over her head,

"Mmm, this feels really good," Robin closing her eyes, she let him scrub her back as she balled her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of her knees, Amon gave her a small smile. They were quiet, neither one comfortable with the whole situation, when Robin turned pruny Amon got her out and dried her body and hair, he helped her into the clothes and took her to his room and brushed her locks of hair, making sure to work the knots out and not to jerk her hair.

"I like this pampering," Robin moaning in pleasure, Amon smirked,

"Don't get used to it," Amon said in a such a tone to get the point across to her. Finally as he put the brush down he pulled back his covers and she crawled under them,

"I'm going to see if Nagira has brought that soup yet," Amon pushing her hair back, he kissed her forehead,

"Stay with me?" Robin grabbing his wrist, he looked at her,

"We will hear if he comes in," Robin's voice demanded.

"What's up with you?" Amon confused,

"I just want a warm body to sleep next to," Robin explained softly, Amon laid back down under the covers, she curled up to him, placing her arm across his torso, while laying her head on his peck, he stiffened,

_~What the hell is going on with her?~ _Amon asked himself, slowly his body was warm and tingling,

_~What the hell is she doing to me, why do I feel like this?~ _Amon slowly loosening up, he finally got the nerve to put his arm around her and hold her, he heard Nagira shut the door, he walked to Amon's room, he leaned on the door frame, he almost dropped the soup container, Amon put a finger to his lips and motioned him to come over with the soup.

"How is she doing?" Nagira asked softly,

"I think she will be fine, but she has definitely warmed up to me for some reason," Amon shrugged, he took the soup and the spoon, he shooed Nagira out and he shut the door behind him, Amon could hear him shout for joy, he rolled his eyes,

"Hey, Robin, wake up, you need to get some of this down," Amon strongly in a demanding voice.

"I'm tired," Robin whined,

"I know sweetheart, here, sit between my legs and lean against me and I will feed you," Amon sitting up against the headboard and moving her to sit between his legs, he pulled the covering off the soup and grabbed the spoon and took it out of the plastic it was wrapped in, he started feeding her the soup and fed her till it was gone. She fell back against his chest,

"Can I sleep now?" she asked as if she were she were a little child,

"Yeah," Amon smirking, she curled up to one of his biceps and hugged it as she drifted to sleep, Dreamer of course was laying right beside them. Soon Amon followed into a deep with her, his arms had snaked around her to hold her while they slept, no dreams bothered their precious sleep.


	17. Getting a piece of something back

**Hey, thank you my fellow fans, for all your awesome reviews! the chapter is going to be really good since this one was so short. its about amon getting.... tbc haha! i am evil and i know it! please continue to keep up all your hard work on reading and reviewing! **

* * *

**That Evening**

Robin woke up to find herself in Amon's arms,

"Hey did you have a nice nap?" Amon asked as he gave her a simple smile,

"Yes, I think it had something to do with your presence," Robin not wanting to get up or even more from her spot.

"Yeah, I had a good nap too, I am oddly warmed in your presence, its quite a feeling but I don't understand it," Amon confused,

"Yeah, its kind of… I don't know… a safe feeling?" Robin questioned, it was more of a question for herself than him,

"Hmm, yeah, it does appear that way," Amon snuggling and nuzzling her. Days passed by, Robin found herself and Damen becoming friends, she drove his car everywhere, Nagira had bought his own car, Shawna was growing a belly now since she was eating everyone out of home, oh and the fact that she was four months pregnant. Mr.s and Mrs. Cook were in business all because of Amon and Robin, Amon was getting bits and pieces of the past, he was for sure 100% sure he was Amon, but other than that he had nothing, poor Robin didn't remember anything. Amon found her drifting one night in the cold winter wind nipping at her bare legs, she was on the balcony, staring at the moon, they had moved in her room since it was bigger. Amon came up behind her,

"Hey sweetheart, what's on your mind?" Amon knowing something was bothering her.

"You have had memories comes to you, but why not me? And my 18th birthday is this Saturday but no one has said anything about any plans or if there's going to be a party, and then there's prom, I don't have anyone to go with, and I have this feeling like I am supposed to be waiting for someone…who isn't you, I am so stressed, why hasn't any memories come to me?" Robin letting a tear slip,

"Come on, just lay down, close your eyes, I'm going to give you a back massage," Amon ushering her in and closing the balcony doors, she laid down after pulling her shirt off and waited, Amon started needing the knotted up muscles.

"Just relax," Amon whispered, Robin closed her eyes, after an hour of needing out the knots, Amon moved to a chair and watched over her till he fell asleep.

**Someone from the past**

Robin was tossing and turning in her sleep,

"I brought donuts," Robin softly exclaimed to the blond mullet hair do guy sitting at the computer with earplugs running pumped up music to his ears.

"Robin, thank you, so what are you doing here?" Michael asked,

"I couldn't sleep, I figured I might could help you out somehow," Robin shrugged.

"So you feel pity for the dog on a very short leash?" Michael seeing right through it, Robin turned red,

"Its alright, I got myself in this mess, wanna a donut?" Michael asked,

"Let me make some coffee first," Robin softly in her birdlike voice.

"Its good to have you around Robin, and thank you for the company, it does rather get lonely after working hours, its nice to," Michael walking over to the couch, Robin brought the coffee mugs over and gave him one,

"Robin, listen to me, deep down you know who and what you are, you just don't want to remember because of the pain, you have to remember who you are, you have a purpose, you can save mankind and witches, but you have to realize that before you get yourself killed," Michael explained.

"I have a purpose," Robin mumbled in her sleep, Amon wasn't fairing any better with sleep.


	18. The Past Awakens

Here you guys go, heehee a little longer chappy for you guys, remember my college starts back this coming week so just bare with me i will upate, i promise, enjoy!

* * *

Amon was dreaming, dreaming of the past, of what used to be,

"_Hey Amon, its time to remember your past," Amon standing in front of himself, but as a little boy of only eight years old. The little boy took his hand and took him back to the time where his mother first awoke with her powers, then the time of when she was gunned down right in front of him. _

"_No, MOM!!!" Amon screamed out, he tried to use his powers but the little Amon told him he couldn't use his powers because he was just a seed back then when he was a little boy. He saw how he lived with his brother for a couple of months before Zaizen had took him. He had immediately went into the training for hunters, he saw himself as a little boy who had died, there wasn't anything left but a shell of what appeared to be an innocent child on the outside, he didn't believe in love because the woman who had loved him had turned on him, he had tried to help her when her powers awaken but he couldn't get through to her and she had almost killed him in the process, that and he was never shown any love from Zaizen or any other person. Soon he realized he couldn't trust anyone not even Zaizen, that awful man who had hunted his mother, but he came to terms that all witches had t be hunted, even his own mother had been a danger to society. Now he was a mindless machine, he told himself that he never had been loved not even by his own mother and had soon cursed her for bringing him into the world because he was a seed and he too worried that he would awaken and be corrupted and go mad with the bringing of his powers and then there was Kate. Kate, a craft user, his partner, he was to kill her if she ever awoke, strict orders from Zaizen, of course she lost control, he killed her as she fought back, he had built walls, sturdy concrete walls around his heart, no emotions ran through, no love escaping if he was ever even capable of it, no one would able to break through to his heart, no one. But the came word of a replacement, another craft user, he didn't want another craft user on his team, they were disgusting, might as well call them a witch. He walked down to Harry's to get a glass of whiskey, he needed something to ease the feeling of disgust from his body. _

"_Why am I always the one that has to partner with a craft user?" he mumbled to himself as he laid down more money than he should for the hard liquior and walked out, but he started to slowly walk by a young girl on his way out. _

**~That's her? She's not but a child! Why would Head Quarters send a child to us? She belongs in school, not wasting her life hunting witches, she reminds me of a nun, and what is with that hairstyle? Does she honestly think that looks good on her?~** _Amon thought to himself. He walked out, he never knew that was what made the first of many cracks in the walls around his heart. Later on that night she showed up with the boss and Dojima, _

**~Cant she hit her damn target?~** _Amon watching her set fire to everything around the witch but unable to hit him, finally she caught his arm on fire but he simply patted it out, he shoved Robin in the floor and was going to go after her but that's when Amon let off a shot and his teammates followed pursuit. After they had the witch captured Amon finally talked to her, _

"_Could you use your power a little more efficiently. It's a pain in the neck putting out fires," he said so arrogantly like he was so much better than her, he had watched her be so careless time and time again and thought she was out of control so he asked Karasuma to get her opinion. _

"_Its not like you to be so concerned about someone else," Karasuma explained. That's when he caught onto the walls, they were being cracked and Robin was seeping in the cracks. From that day on he found himself helping her, giving her his mother's glasses, and screwing the missions to kill her, he had received harsh punishments for it, and it even almost cost him his life. One night he went as far as busting into Nagira's office and knocking on the loft door, he opened it a crack and held the gun on her, _

"_You could incinerate me with your powers before I pull the trigger," Amon walking in, he still had the gun on her and watched her green orbs, _

"_I wont," Robin strongly, he gave her the letter that Father Juliano had sent her. _

"_If I hadn't have read that letter I might not have saved you," Amon explained to her, he let her read the letter, he had told her that Father Juliano had sent him to hunt her, but when everything was all said and done, _

"_I have faith Amon, I have faith in your heart," she had said to him, with that said and what his brother had said in the pouring rain about him only believing Robin was a witch was because Zaizen had made her out to be one that she had not changed since he himself had left her there and he had said something about trusting someone's heart, but he was sick of Zaizen and Solomon's orders and there had been trust between him and Robin and she wasn't like Kate, there had been trust with her, she still had faith in his heart and he just couldn't pull the trigger. _

"_That's my answer," Amon lowering his gun,_

"_That's your answer Amon?" Robin surprised, he nodded as his phone rang, _

"_You coming?" Amon's lips almost turning up into a smile. Robin gave him a small smile, and then there was the factory incident. Toudo's experiment, Robin, was an experiment, she was the Devil's child but she was also called the Eve of witches and Amon was the Adam of witches. He didn't comprehend most of what was being said nor believed that witches were gods and that humans should bow down to them. Then Zaizen had said something that really pissed Amon off, _

"_God doesn't forsaken any of his children!" Amon's voice strong but still monotoned. Then Zaizen ran to the elevator after shooting Amon in the shoulder with the purest orbo he had, Robin had burned all the orbo bullets before they hit her. Zaizen was on his way to the exit but a flame was catching up with him. Robin could feel the witches pain and hear their cries and they caused her to lean against Karasuma. _

"_I don't know if someone as powerful as you should be allowed to live but the only way to find out is to keep you alive if you powers grow out of control I will shoot you myself," Amon strongly. Robin was standing on her own now, she gave him a knowing smile, _

"_I guess that makes you my watchdog then," Robin feeling the vibrations of the crumbling building around her. _

"_Karasuma, go, we are right behind you," Amon strongly demanded in his usual cold tone, Karasuma led the three through the building. Robin had stopped, staring at the door that held the witches behind it in their watery coffins, their screams and pain had her as if she were in a trance, _

"_Robin, come on," Amon standing there staring at her, _

"_They are in so much pain," Robin whispered, she closed her eyes and set fire to the witches watery coffins. Amon came swooping in and grabbed her just in time before part of the ceiling caved down on them. He stood with her in his arms, he put her down and pulled on her wrist toward the blocked path, he climbed over it with her and ran, he still had his grip on her wrist. He ran, he trusted her enough to burn the debris that was caving all around them. They were almost out, he could see the light of the moon outside, but he felt a hard jerk pull him back as an ear piercing scream let out behind him, he turned to see a piece of the debris had fell on her leg. _

"_Burn it," Amon shouted, she burned the debris and he hastily got her in his arms and turned to run out with her but the opening was now blocked, Robin burned through it and Amon ran, he was almost to freedom, he could see it, the light to freedom was right there, waiting for the both of them to be bathed in it's ethereal glow but his pants or coat tail prevented him from going anywhere, he could hear the crackling of the unstable structure that Robin had made weak from burning through, he only had seconds to think, so he threw Robin out into the grass and turned around to try to get himself free, he could hear her pleading for him to come out, but as he finally got free he turned to run and found that the factory was going to fall on him, he didn't have time to react, but some unseen force did it for him. A loud explosion sounded off, he saw himself lying under a large debris, but his power to move things was holding it up but the power was weak and he still felt some of the tons of the heavy debris on him. 24 hours had passed and finally his body had had enough, his unconscious body forced out all he had left of his exhausted power and threw the heavy debris off him. Another 48 hours and he started to come around, his body was magically healed but he had no memory of what had happened or who he was but someone, a female voice in his mind told him to run, and where to run to, that someone was waiting for him. So in tattered clothes and no shoes he ran and jumped a shipping boat and fell unconscious again. _

"Robin!" Amon jerking awake, he looked around, his brother was sitting in a chair in the corner, but Robin was not around.


	19. Amon's back

Hey where did my fans go? Anyways here is another chappy sorry so short. next chapter will be a little longer. Enjoy!

* * *

"I swear I didn't touch that woman!" Nagira jerking awake from Amon's growl.

"Should have know one woman wasn't enough for you, where's Robin?" Amon asked with a slight smirk on his face,

"You're awake," Nagira getting up and coming over to him.

"I think that has already been established, now where's Robin?" Amon colder than usual.

"Calm down lover boy, she is at school, you've been out for three days now," Nagira explained,

"What did you just call me?" Amon growled. Nagira narrowed his eyes,

"What's your name?" Nagira asked, Amon's eyebrows knitted together,

"That's a ridiculous question to ask Nagira," Amon throwing the covers back. He got up and stumbled a little, Nagira grabbed him to keep him from falling over, Amon growled, he pulled himself free from his brother's grasp,

"I don't need any help, I'm fine," Amon coldly. Nagira gasped, he hugged Amon from behind,

"What the hell are you doing, do you need to have your head checked or something?" Amon pulling free from his brother's affections.

"You're back!" Nagira beamed,

"I never left, now, can I go piss without the gay affections and the interrogation?" Amon stomping to the bathroom. Nagira called Mrs. Cook,

"Hey, yeah, he is awake, he's got his memory back, but don't tell Robin, she needs to find out on her own, alright, bye," Nagira smiled. Amon's jaw dropped,

"Nagira," Amon growled, he touched his blonde hair, then he saw the contacts in his eyes, and the earring he had gotten.

_~I pierced my ear?~ _Amon thinking he was crazy.

"Nagira, what the hell did you do to my hair!" Amon growled out,

"Now, now little brother, you knew it had to be done, but don't blame me for the earring, you did that on your own," Nagira strongly. Amon huffed,

"I don't want Robin to know I have my memory back, she need to find out on her own," Amon strongly.

"I already know that, besides, she wouldn't believe me or you for that matter, maybe if you did the cold stone impression instead of be all the lover boy type maybe she would remember something, well, I don't know if she remembered or not, she had a dream about Michael, she wouldn't tell me much about if but maybe you can get her to tell you, she has been worried about you for sleeping for three straight days," Nagira explained. Amon nodded,

"I'll see what I can find out," Amon in his cold natured voice. He figured he would go and help Mrs. Cook since she was all without help till Robin came in from school.


	20. Understanding

As promised a bit more longer chappy, thank you for all your reviews! and please enjoy this chappy! a bit sad, but there's so much love in this one! love of a mother and son.

* * *

Amon walked in,

"Oh my, so you have awoke from your sleep and from the amnesia," Mrs. Cook staring at the same cold expression she had only seen once in her life.

"Yes, I have, I do not want Aurora to know about this," Amon coldly.

"That icy chill has never worked on me honey, it didn't in the stairwell and it doesn't to this day, there's a book I need you to read at your break tonight, there are things you need to know about certain things…about Adam," Mrs. Cook whispering. Amon was stunned by all this information, though of course everyone knows Amon, he never lets anyone know what he is feeling.

"You're the wi… woman with the kid, I'm sorry for the attitude, about scaring your kid," Amon explained. The woman's mouth dropped open a little, Amon gave her a slight smirk,

"Well, I never in my days thought I would live to hear such come from your mouth, she's really got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she," Mrs. Cook smiling big.

"I have no idea what you are going on about and don't get used to things like that coming from my mouth," Amon coldly,

"Ah, you can turn it on and back off so quick," Mrs. Cook shooing him to the kitchen. Robin came in, exhausted from school work and worrying about Damen, she had laid by his side at night fighting sleep till she couldn't any longer.

"My, my child, you look a bit worn down, all that worrying over Damen," Mrs. Cook smiling big,

"I just wish I knew what was wrong with him, I feel so helpless, he just lays there, Shawna said that there wasn't anything wrong with him, but he has been asleep for three days," Robin breaking down.

_~In the kitchen.~ _a familiar voice sounded throughout her mind. Robin tugged out of Mrs. Cook's embrace, she headed for the kitchen,

"Oh my god," Robin gasped,

"Hello Robin," Amon coldly, not looking her as he cooked, he turned his head, she started crying, she threw her arms around his neck a bit too forcefully and caused him to make an 'oof' sound. Slowly he snaked his arms around her waist, he closed his eyes tightly and let a tear slip out, it was so nice to finally realize who she was and see her alive,

_~I've missed you Robin.~ _Amon thought,

"I missed you as…wait, you did that?" Robin shocked, he smirked slightly,

"Wow, a telepath, a healer, and ice, you're a very powerful…" Robin noticing him putting his finger to his lips.

"Sorry, its just…wow," Robin smiling.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm ali…awake," Amon noticing he almost slipped and told her that he was alive, he never thought it would hurt this bad to keep something like this hidden from her, his old partner.

"You had me scared, you are a good friend of mine, I don't want to think of…" Robin being cut off, Amon held her cheeks in his hands,

"Then don't, that's an order," Amon coldly. Robin stared in his bright blue contact lens eyes, she had noticed the colder tone he used, and now he was giving her orders,

"What's wrong?" Amon asked

"Nothing, its stupid really," Robing trying to laugh it off, she needed to get to work, she turned to leave his presences, he snatched her wrist a bit too rough, she closed her eyes, she had been hit with a memory,

"_Come on Robin, I'm not leaving you behind," Amon's voice breaking through_, she jerked her eyes open,

"Amon," Robin whispered, Amon narrowed his eyes hoping she had figured out it was his him, in the flesh,

"Damen, Amon was my partner," Robin mumbled. Amon let her wrist go as if he had been hurt by an invisible flame. Robin walked quickly out of the kitchen,

"Robin I wish you knew," Amon muttering quietly. She threw her apron and grabbed her pad and pen and set to work. Mrs. Cook came back, she showed him that she was wrapping her apron string around her finger, Amon remember what she had said earlier about how he was wrapped around Robin's finger, he growled and huffed.

_~I'm not wrapped around anyone's finger.~ _Amon thought to himself. On his break he was given a book to read upstairs, he made himself comfortable on the couch and opened the page marked by a bookmark.

_The Adam and Eve of witches were born of pure love, Adam contained powers of telepathy, telekinesis_,_ ice, and of healing possessions, being only able to heal himself and of his mate, Eve. Adam is Eve's protector, one is lost without the other. It is foretold that all others would betray Adam's love, and trust making him cold and indifferent. Eve possesses the strength and heart to break these barriers in Adam, allowing him to trust only one, Eve. Eve also possesses such strength and determination, as does her beloved Adam, she contains the power of fire, with all powers combine and working together as one there is nothing that they cannot overcome. When the new moon arises in the early morning hours they shall conceive twins. When the twins are born into this ignorant world along with their birth will bring all mankind and the blessed ones together and then and only then will the danger of all blessed ones and mankind come to peace. God be with them as they make their journey. _

_Bless it be. _

Amon read it over and over again, the words were familiar to him, as if he knew who had wrote the book. He closed the book and stared at the author of the book,

"Impossible, my mother wrote this book?" Amon having a hard time believing she could possibly know the future of his life let alone an 18 year old who hadn't even been born yet. Amon flipped through the book, he came to the back page and saw something that didn't look right. In the middle of the back of the opened book had a witches' symbol,

"It means love," Mrs. Cook explained, he looked up and saw Mrs. Cook coming up for something, he narrowed his eyes and looked back at the book,

"Where did you get this book from?" Amon sternly in his indifferent tone,

"A nice craft user, she loved you Amon, despite what you may think," Mrs. Cook watching him feel the back of the book, there was something behind the glued paper that held to the hardback book, he took his knife that he had bought from money from his wages, slowly and gently cut through the glue and surprisingly it came apart rather easy. There was a short letter hidden there, he took it out and began to read.

_My sweet prince Amon, _

_I love you, no matter what happens in the future to me, you have to carry on, be strong and know that I am always with you. I had a vision from God, my little boy is the Adam of witches, you are the faith of witches, your mate Eve of witches will have the strength to break through the walls that I'm sure you have bound around your heart, she is the hope of witches. My son, please, I want you to love her, I know you are capable of loving someone with all your heart, you were born from pure love, despite what you may think of your father. I'm sorry you couldn't help me. Your Eve is like a fallen angel, angelic skin, golden blonde hair, and piercing sea green eyes. Without her Adam she is lost, and you are lost without your Eve, I wish you and Eve best of luck, with your Eve, both of you can make this cruel world understand, and save all of mankind and witches alike. Blessed be, my little prince of witches. _

_Love for always, _

_Elizabeth Cravens_

Amon stared at the letter, tears were running down his face, he touched the name of his mother,

"Cravens, my last name is Cravens, I had forgotten, everything," Amon staring at the place he had got the secret letter out, he looked up, Mrs. Cook had left already, he felt a little bit more in the secret pouch, he pulled the pouch all the way open, there was a picture of his father, his mother in bed at home, and bundled in her arms was a little baby with a head full of black hair. Amon sat up, he stared at the picture and then his eyes caught one more thing, a braided piece of his mothers hair. Amon slowly and carefully picked it up as if it would fall to pieces if touched,

_~Mother…I…miss you.~ _Amon thought to himself, he wiped his face off,

"My dear little prince, I have missed you so much," his mother touching his face, it felt like ice cold wind, but he saw her,

"You were always so beautiful mother, you didn't betray my love," Amon feeling comfort in her ghastly touch to his cheek,

"No, I would never betray your trust my dear baby boy, you have found your Eve, please, protect her, love her unconditionally," his mother giving him a soft smile.

"I do mother, I do love her unconditionally, its why I couldn't kill her, I never could from the beginning, but it seems you already know that," Amon strongly,

"Yes I do, it will still take a little push from you to get all her memories back, but have faith my son, don't give up on her, she never gave up on you coming back to her," his mother fading away,

"I know mother…I love you, and I am sorry for harboring all this hate for you all these years," Amon letting his tears stream down his face,

"There is nothing to forgive, I will love you always, my little prince of witches," his mother already gone, drifting away in the slightest of breezes.


	21. Party and Memories

Hey guys here is an extra long chappy for you peeps, thanks again for all your reviews, i love reviews as much as i love sugar, so chocolates all around to my fans that do review!!!

* * *

It was now Saturday and Robin had stayed away from Amon as much as possible, avoiding him at all cost, because of the memory he had given her. Amon had no clue what to get for her for her birthday. It was the day before her birthday, when he was thinking more and more about it, he had never given a birthday gift to a girl, and Robin wasn't just some girl, she was witch, a witch he had loved unconditionally from the beginning though he had never realized it. Finally a thought hit him and he happened to be standing in front of a jewelry store at the time, so he went in.

"How may I help you sir?" the lady behind the desk questioned him politely,

"I was looking for a silver locket, one that can hold at least two small pictures in it," Amon spotting the engagement rings.

"We have a couple here in the case," the woman showing him the lockets they had, he found a plain silver locket,

"This one right here," Amon looking at the price, $50, but Amon had saved his pennies ever since he worked at the restaurant.

"Can I ask why the locket is so expensive?" Amon confused,

"This locket is made from the strongest metals of the world, enough to stop a speeding bullet, we also can do engraving," the woman informed him.

"How long will the engraving take?" Amon asked in his deep cold tone.

"Yours would be the first order of the day and you could pick it up at one this afternoon," the woman giving him a soft smile, Amon nodded once,

"I would like the name Eve on the front and Adam on the back," Amon ordered, she scribbled his order down and placed the locket and chain in a bag along with the paper,

"Will that be it or would you like to see our selection on engagement rings?" the woman giving him a smile,

"Please," Amon walking over to the engagement rings. She laid out the first tray of rings, nothing really caught his eye, she pulled out the second tray. Amon glanced it over, his eyes caught the perfect one,

"This one," Amon picking it up out of the soft ring slit that had held it in place.

"Yes, that one is a favorite around here, it is very symbolic, the crown means loyalty, the hands symbolizes friendship and the diamond heart means love always," the lady pointing it out to him.

"Its perfect, I will also need this engraved, I want it to read on the inside of the band 'unconditionally,'" Amon with a slight smirk, he knew he wouldn't have to get it resized, the size already seemed as if it would fit her small finger perfectly.

"We do sizing also," the woman scribbling his second order down.

"I don't believe I will need the ring resized," Amon explained a little coldly.

"Already the total is $250," the woman ringing his orders up. He paid and left, he had snuck Robin's picture from her frame that was now lying in the drawer of the nightstand because she couldn't bare to look at it anymore, he had it professionally copied and had snuck the original back in the frame and back in the drawer before she knew it was gone. He had also bought a car and wrote a little message in it. Now was the big day, the truth of if she would like the jester that he had thought about her and bought her something. Nagira had rented a large yacht for the day, he and Shawna and Amon and Robin and Dreamer. Mr. and Mrs. Cook had told them that they couldn't get away from work but the truth was they had plans of a party for Robin that night and had to get the restaurant set up. Among found himself enjoying the air, though he had never liked the sun, he found Robin at the back of the yacht staring across the water, Dreamer was sitting by her feet. Slowly Amon came walking over,

_~If I talk to you, you aren't going to walk away are you?~ _Amon thought.

"I guess I can't avoid you forever, go ahead, what's on your mind?" Robin quietly being polite and replying to him.

"First, I would like to know if you're upset with me, if you are, I would like to know what I did wrong so I can make amends to you," Amon strongly, using his deep voice but trying to make it a little less cold. Robin notice his tone and gave a slight smirk to the horizone.

"You did nothing wrong and even if you did I don't find myself getting upset with you, its just, you gave me a memory back the other day when you grabbed my wrist," Robin turning her slight smirk into a small frown.

"May I ask what it contained?" Amon leaning his forearms onto the railing.

"The man I told you about was my partner, his voice cold and indifferent like yours, standing about your weight, wearing a black and grey outfit with a trench coat that had letter STN-J on it, he grabbed my wrist like you had and told me that he wasn't going to leave me behind, there was things falling all around us, which I assume was the building collapsing on us, but he died in that building, he died saving my life, Nagira told me, he said he didn't want to lie to me, he wanted to tell me the truth," Robin softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out,

"Robin, getting your memory back will be painful, but I remember when I came to you about two weeks ago, you wanted your memories back, without your memories, you never will know who you really are, you need to try to return back to who you, the real you was, there's always someone waiting for us at the end of the tunnel in the light, and if you'll let me, I'll stand by you all the way through it, but you have to take the steps toward that freedom," Amon giving her little hints. Robin found his words familiar but for the life of her she couldn't remember.

"Yeah, I guess your right, the funny thing is I had a dream on the night you decided not to wake up from till a couple days later, I dreamed of Michael, the guy with blonde hair in my picture, I brought him donuts as he sat in front of a computer in a dim lit office building, we ate donuts, I fixed coffee and he told me I had a purpose, that I had to figure it out before I got killed," Robin explained.

"Well its someone from your past trying to get you to remember something you probably found out in that factory collapse, you already should know the purpose your life holds, it's a good start," Amon glancing at her face.

"I feel like I failed my partner, I have been so angry at myself for not doing more to try and save him, I have a power of fire, I could have burnt the falling pieces before he ever knew what was happening and I have been angry at him for saving me so easily, which that meant he was right there, he could have been safe too, he didn't have to die for me, he didn't have nothing to prove to me," Robing growing a little harsh. Amon took her by the shoulders,

"Robin, look at me," Amon demanded coldly, she glanced at him,

"I don't want you to ever blame yourself for your partner's reasoning's or actions, partners save each other in battles," Amon a bit too forceful with his words,

"Partners also stand by each other's side, I should have died by his side," Robin growled out. Amon hugged her tightly,

"I got you a little something for your birthday and I want you to keep the car I'm letting you borrow, but I want you to read the car before I give you the other gift have for you," Amon taking the card from his inside leather jacket pocket. Robin gave him a slight smile, she opened the card and read it;

_Robin, _

_From what I have seen, you are a very beautiful person on the inside and out. Also, you are very smart, I don't like to see you in pain, you should not punish yourself for others decisions. Although I do not like to see you in pain I fear I may bring you more with the gift I have for you today. But please, accept my gift. _

_Always here, _

_Damen _

Robin glanced up at him, she had tears in her eyes already. Amon pulled out a box that was wrapped in shinny paper,

"Robin, please accept this along with my friendship," Amon placing the long shinny box in her hands.

"You already are my friend, my best friend," Robin staring him in the eye,

"Well, go ahead, open it," Amon urged,

"I'm kind of scared to now," Robin looking down at it. Amon took her wrists,

"Robin, you have to know who you are, no one can tell you, memories help us remember who we are, I'm right here Robin, I'm not going anywhere," Amon coaxing her to open the box. Slowly Robin pulled the paper off, she was shaking as she pulled the box lid off, she gasped,

"It's beautiful," Robin slowly picking the chain up in her fingers, he took the box and the paper and put it down out of the way. She looked at the engravings, slowly and carefully she opened the locket, in one side it held her picture and the other side held Amon's picture, she was hit hard with a memory. It sent her to her knees,

"_Robin was an experiment growing inside of Maria, when Solomon terminated my experiments Robin still went unnoticed, she is the Eve of Witches, one day, if Solomon has erased all of her existence, she will find Adam, together they will be able to conquer anything, till that day comes, please protect her Amon, you are her Adam, without her you are both lost. Witches are gods, mankind has feared them because of their absolute power, mankind are to bow down to the blessed one. Witches were created by God himself, Maria called our child Robin, her hope, when I first started the Robin project, she was just an experiment, but as I watched Maria's belly grow, I saw how much love that had been created, there was no doubt in my mind when I first thought about this project that I loved my child and my wife very much, in my eyes Robin Sena was not an experiment, she was my joy and happiness as was her mother Maria. Her mother will die through having our child and I leave Robin in the care of Father Juliano, Maria father, and I just hope he will set aside his difference and raise her despite his hatred for me. Maria had a blood disease which will prevent her from seeing her unborn child, but with Robin being an experiment I have been able to weed the disease out, she will be a strong and very healthy blessed one, she is not only the hope of Maria but she is the hope of all witches. Be great, my little bird, spread your wings and soar high." Toudo ending his video recording of himself. Amon was shot with something green, sending him to the floor._

"Amon," Robin jerking her eyes open,

"You're alright, I am right here, what did you see?" Amon asked strongly.

"Not now, I can't, I can't talk about it right now," Robin softly as she caught her breath, Amon took his coat off and helped her into it. He held her in his arms,

"I accept the gift, at least I have a way of keeping him close now, can you put it on me," Robin asked.

"Yeah," Amon slightly smirking as he clipped the locket around her neck.

"You don't know how close he really is," Amon mumbled as he held her on the floor of the yacht.

* * *

**Party Time**

Amon, Robin, Dreamer, Shawna, and Nagira arrived at the restaurant. From the outside there appeared to be no lights on,

"She didn't forget that we were stopping by did she?" Robin confused,

"Surely not, but who knows, she is a crazy of coot anyway, the door is unlocked," Nagira strongly as he pulled it open and held the door for them. Amon moved closer in front of Robin in case something was out to get them both seen as no one knew about the surprise party, Amon threw his large tall, lean body in front of Robin and rested his arm across her body, again she grabbed onto his arm, bracing herself has she was hit with another memory,

"_Robin move out of the way," Amon shouted, he ran and scooped her up into his arms and saved her from the falling debris. _

"You alright?" Amon strongly asked, a bit of cold in his tone,

"Yes," Robin whispered, when they got to the open floor of the restaurant someone flipped the lights on.

"Happy Birthday!!!!" a crowd of people shouted, Robin was startled,

"Oh my god," Robin grabbing onto Amon's arm that still rested across her stomach, Amon was stunned that this many people want to celebrate her birthday. Mrs. Cook came over to her,

"Hey sweetheart, everybody wants to celebrate your birthday with you, come on, come on," Mrs. Cook taking her toward the crowd of people. Amon of course disappeared into the crowd, making sure to keep an eye out for hunters. He was getting worried because they were staying in one spot for way too long, as the night wore on Robin danced with Nagira, Shawna, Mr. and Mrs. Cook, some of the customers and Dreamer even. Nagira walked over to his stubborn little brother,

"Amon, my dear brother, instead of doing duty, why don't you relax, go ask her to dance, I'll keep watch," Nagira strongly. Amon growled, giving Nagira a huff and walked over to where Robin was sitting,

"Ms. Aurora Connor, would you grace me with a dance?" Amon asked of course in his indifferent tone. Robin slightly smirked, he held out his hand for her to take, she placed her pale delicate hand in his and helped her up. They walked out to the open floor restaurant and started dancing slowly, soon they had moved so close their waists were almost rubbing against each other. Robin swallowed hard, she was blushing, Amon moved his hand to the low dip in her back, she was oddly starting to feel better, she didn't seem so lost as she had been.

"Alright, time for gifts and to cut the cake! My sweet Aurora, where is she, ah, yes, my two favorite employees," Mrs. Cook smiling everyone laughed because they were the only workers.

"Well, come on, don't be so shy, my little bird, would you like to say a few words?" Mrs. Cook asked. Robin whispered into Amon's ear, he nodded and lifted her up in the air onto his shoulders, some people laughed,

"I would love to thank you all for being here to celebrate one more year of my life, and I would like to thank you all for being here for me in the past, I can't believe you guys like me enough to put up with me all this time even when I don't know who I am really, or who any of you are, but I'm slowly getting it back, with a little help, again thank you and thank you so much for the gifts, really you guys went too far for me," Robin smiling and crying a little.

"We love you Aurora, you have been a dream to this place, and Damen has been a life saver to this place also," one employee being the spoke person for the crowd, everyone just agreed in the background. Amon slowly put Robin down catching the small frown on her lips, he was hesitate about letting her go, he gave her a stern look,

"I'm okay," Robin pulling him along with her as she sat in the chair she was supposed to sit in, Dreamer sat beside her on one side and Amon on the other side of her. She opened half of her gifts, then had some cake and chips, and opened the rest. She had over $500 in cash and then she had gotten some books and more jewelry and clothes. She thanked everyone and started to try to clean up some of the mess she had created,

"Honey, no, its your day, I'll get it, and I will make your father help too," Mrs. Cook smiling slyly. Robin giggled a little, she stuff her jewelry inside a pocket in her bike bag and then put her books away in the bag, not all the stuff would fit in her bag so she and Amon carried it and put it all in the trunk of the car, she was passing Amon as he was on his way out through the hall entrance, they stared at each other as if it was their first meeting at Harry's all over again, but as she turned to glance at Amon, his eyes were the dark brown color as Amon's and his hair was black and he wore black and grey clothes just like Amon's, she noticed that she wasn't seeing Damen as the blonde haired and blue eyed guy but staring directly at Amon now. Her heart raced,

"Amon," Robin slowly reaching out to him,

"Aurora, snap out of it," Amon strongly. She shook her head and closed her eyes,

"Sorry, I'm sorry Damen," Robin replied quietly. She found Mrs. Cook and asked her for some of the whiskey that she served at the restaurant to her customers,

"Rough night tonight honey?" Mrs. Cook rubbing her back as she gave her the bottle and two shot glasses, knowing eventually Amon would find her after he finished packing the trunk. Amon knew she needed some time away from him, so he gave her a break and watched her drink, one shot glass after another, he would allow her to drink, she needed some ease from everything, he hadn't been watching her the whole time so he didn't know she was drunk, he still had took up the responsibility since Nagira was getting wasted and Shawna was trying to get him up to get him to the car, Amon grabbed his brother's arm and slung it over his shoulder to help Nagira's pregnant wife get him to the car.

"My baby brother is in love, its so cute!" Nagira pinching Amon's cheek, Amon slapped his hand away, he growled at him, he got him to the car, and threw him in the backseat of his new car, Shawna thanked Amon,

"I'm going to grab Aurora, we'll be right behind you, I'll help get the fat bastard out when I get home," Amon explained,

"Thanks," Shawna explained. Amon shut her door and she drove off home,

Amon went back inside and found Robin drunk, she was hanging her arm over Dreamer's back and giving him a shot glass full of whiskey,

"Its good isn't it boys, you wanna another one?" Robin drinking some of what was in dog's shot glass, Amon shook his head,

"Come on, you and Dreamer both have had enough, since dogs shouldn't be drinking liquor anyway," Amon scooping her up in his arms and nodding to Mrs. Cook and mouthing,

"Aurora's drunk,"

Mrs. Cook laughed and smiled with a nod, Amon took her to the car and Dreamer followed, they all left to home.


	22. A drunken night

Hey fans, i hope you are enjoying the story so far, here is a bit of humor for you guys!

* * *

When Amon got home with Robin she was laughing up a storm at nothing, he got her in the house, he flopped her down on the couch,

"Did I ever tell you how much you look like him?" Robin laughing hard. Amon shook his head,

"Robin, is that you?" Nagira slurred,

"Hey old man, what are you doing up? Didn't you get you some tonight?" Robin laughing, Nagira snickered,

"I could say the same about you, didn't lover boy here make lovvveee to you on your birthday," Nagira hiccupping. Robin snorted,

"Heehee, that ice cube, nah, I am waiting for Amon, to come back, you know I have never been kissed by a boy, I was waiting for Amon to kiss me," Robin still laughing.

"Waiting for that cold hunk of ice to pucker up to anybody's lips but a bottle of whiskey, you'll be waiting for a while," Nagira rearing back and laughing, of course he fell on his ass, Robin laughed so hard she thought she would piss her pants.

"Nagira fell down and go boom," Robin cracking herself up, Amon wondered where Shawna was, she finally stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing a large t-shirt, with pajama pants.

"Oh, hi, what the hell is going on in here?" Shawna confused, she came to see Nagira sitting on his ass on the floor, then saw Robin on the couch, laughing her head off,

"You know what? We are going to get caught, we are going to get hunted down like the dogs we are," Robin laughing some more, letting out her fears that were haunting her. Shawna looked at Amon, she moved to Amon,

"I think she got drunk because she is terrified, she knows that she has stayed for too long in one spot," Shawna softly explained to Amon,

"That and those memories of the collapsing, everything is coming back to her slowly, but backwards, starting with the last memory she had, which was apparently one that has haunted her all this time," Amon strongly.

"Are you sure if you just didn't tell her it would help her, to know that you are here," Shawna whispered,

"No, she wouldn't believe me if I did," Amon growled,

"Amon's already dead, those hunters are coming after me next and then you for helping a witch!" Robin laughing so hard she was crying. Nagira snorted this time,

"Yeah, just look at us, a bunch of drunken fools, if Amon was here he would just shake his head," Nagira laughed,

"No, no, wait, he would say something, uh…like…Nagi…ra, but he would sound it out, then he was kick your ass for letting me drink so much, and, and, Shawna is right, I'm drunk, I drunk because of the memories, yes, those memories of Amon, and Maria, I was my mother's hope, and Amon was Adam of all witches, just as I was Eve, oh, oh, and I was an experiment! Isn't that funny, I am supposed to be the hope of all witches, but I am so lost, I am running, but I have no idea what direction I am running in, maybe I am running in circles! Yeah, I am running in circles and waiting for the hunters to actually hit me, like one of those duck things that you see at the carnivals, where you take one of those long guns and you shoot the ducks that run across the thingy, we are sitting ducks," Robin laughing.

"But Robin, you aren't running you are sitting on the couch, hey, wait, come here," Nagira making his way to her,

"I got some more whiskey in the fridge," Nagira smiling with glee, she snickered,

"Don't bother bringing one of those little cups, just bring the bottle," Robin turning the TV on,

"But you got germs," Nagira trying to go to the kitchen, Amon and Shawna were blocking his path.

"You are worry about germs? For Christ's sakes dad, its alcohol, it cleans itself," Robin laughing as she tried to find something to watch, Nagira laughed,

"Hey, I think the party is over for the both of you," Amon growled,

"Hey uh Robin, I think I found Amon," Nagira smiling big,

"Not unless you seeing ghosts, that would be kind of hard to screw a ghost," Robin laughing about the joke she had threw back at him on the day that she had gotten punched in the mouth. Amon threw Nagira over his shoulder,

"Keep an eye on her, oh, and watch her eyes, don't get burnt," Amon taking him to the shower before he said something that Amon would have to kick his ass for. Amon got Nagira in the tub, then blasted the cold water on him full strength, both girls heard a girly shriek coming from the bathroom. Robin snickered,

"Robin, honey, I know you're scared, you're 18 years old, and prom is coming up," Shawna trying to help her feel normal,

"But witches don't make it to prom, they get shot and taking to the Factory where they do mean things to witches, Nagira said that Michael said that Amon's body was dragged away, some sick scientist drug his broken body away to experiment on him, and its my fault I left him there, I shouldn't have left him there," Robin turning sad.

"Honey, please, just calm down," Shawna trying to comfort her, Robin shot up stumbling a little,

"I wont calm down, my partner is dead, and is being experimented on by sick scientist like my father was," Robin losing her footing and falling back into the glass table. Amon heard the glass breaking, he ran out, he ran to the living room to the glass table, Robin was trying to get up with a large piece of glass stuck through her stomach, and minor cuts to her head.

"Shit, Robin," Amon getting up her up and away from the broken glass,

"I have a piece of glass through me, how did that happen?" Robin choking up blood, Shawna helped Amon the best she could,

"Keep her attention elsewhere," Amon softly said to Shawna,

"Hey Robin look at me, if you could be anywhere where would you go?" Shawna asked,

"I would want to be on a beach with Amon alive, enjoying life without…" Robin screamed, Amon had pulled out the glass,

"Robin, you're okay," Shawna strongly as she held her hand,

"I'm going to go join Amon and all the pain will be go…" Robin closing her eyes, Amon ran his hands over her, healing her body from head to toe.

"Amon, she isn't breathing," Shawna cried out, Nagira came in, he couldn't speak, he had tears running down his face,

"Robin, god don't you fucking to this to me," Amon giving her mouth to mouth, Shawna started to pump her chest, while Amon kept giving her mouth to mouth.

"Damn it Robin, its me, Amon, come on," Amon screaming at her, he kept giving her mouth to mouth, after a while Shawna stopped pumping her chest,

"Amon, she's …" Shawna cried,

"No, I wont give up on her, come on Robin, please breath for me," Amon, pounding on her chest, he gave her mouth to mouth again. She started coughing up some blood, Amon got her to sit up,

"Damn it, Robin, don't you do that again," Amon letting her lean against his chest, Shawna ran and grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth off, Nagira was on his knees by this point, Robin stared at him,

"I'm okay, dad," Robin giving him a sad smile. Nagira nodded, as tears still streamed down her face, Amon realized that point in time, Robin had missed him so much, and thought he was dead and wanted to join him, to make all the pain stop, to make the fear go away and that she was lost, and he could see that she had been running in circles, all because she couldn't see who he really was, to her she saw a blonde hair and bright blue eyed Damen, not Amon. Shawna came back and cleaned her up, Amon scooped her up and took her to the shower as he had down his brother, he put her in the tub and let the hot water hit her too,

"You damn bastard! That's fucking cold," Robin jumped up and screamed at him, Amon got in with her, he didn't want to her fall in the tub, he held her in the cold water till she had came to her senses.

"What are you doing this for?" Robin growled out at him,

"Because you are drunk, you fell through the damn glass table, you fucking died for a minute," Amon screamed at her, he had her pinned to the back of the shower wall. He stared into her brownish green eyes, he longed to see her sea green eyes again, he turned and got out, he got her out, Robin caught onto his mood,

"What's wrong with you, you're acting like…him," Robin whispered.

"You're my best friend too, and you fucking died out there because you fell into the glass table because you were drunk," Amon growled out,

"Damen, wait," Robin grabbing a towel so she would drip. By the time she finally came out of the bathroom Amon was sitting on the couch, with a shot glass full of whiskey,

"Damen, are you…" Robin being cut off,

"Go to bed," Amon harshly, Robin glared at him, he saw it,

"I can't drink but you can? What the hell is that?" Robin shouted at him,

"I said go to bed," Amon growling lowly,

"You are not my partner, you cant order me…" Robin being interrupted by Amon kissing her full on the lips, she pushed him away,

"I am Amon, I am your partner," Amon strongly. "No, you can't be my partner died, my partner apparently thought he had to prove something to me," Robin harshly, a flame growing in her eyes, Amon took his shirt off,

"Would anyone else have these scars, where he took bullets for you when he pushed you down the well into the secret passageway? Look at them, I took those for you, to help you escape," Amon screaming deeply at her, she gasped, she saw the wounds, but she still wouldn't accept it was him,

"No, you aren't him," Robin crying as she ran to her room and slammed the door. Amon threw his shirt down and walked back to the couch, he sat down watching some cartoon that had came on that Robin had apparently turned it to earlier, he lifted the shot glass up to his lips,

"That went real well," Amon mumbled, Shawna came out of the bedroom not able to sleep.

"So you told her huh? And I take it she didn't take it well," Shawna asked,

"No, she took it just like I thought she would, she didn't believe a word," Amon's muscles flinching, she sat down, she didn't know what to say to him.

"A person's memories can only return them to back to who they were," Amon throwing the whiskey back,

"Well, maybe you should help her remember the memories that you guys shared on hunts, and back in the office," Shawna suggested. Amon shook his head,

"She wont have anything to do with me now," Amon staring at the TV,

"I just couldn't keep lying to her like that," Amon bit out, he poured himself another shot and got up and put the bottle back, he returned to the couch.

"I think I know of a way to get you guys back to at least tolerating each other," Shawna smiling slyly,

"No way," Amon growled,

"What, don't you want her to be able to at least be able to talk to you?" Shawna asked as she rubbed her belly. Amon glanced at her belly,

"I don't like what you have in mind," Amon going back to the cartoons.

"You havent even hear what I have already planned, well in the process of planning," Shawna smiling,

"No," Amon casually,

"Don't you trust me?" Shawna asked,

"The only woman I have trusted lately doesn't even know who I am," Amon growled out. Shawna nodded, she walked over to the other couch and laid down,

"Why don't you go sleep in there with Nagira?" Amon asked,

"Because he stinks like booze and its depressing when you cant have one, besides I cant sleep tonight, junior here has decided to play kick mommy's bladder tonight," Shawna explained. Amon smirked,

"I just hope he doesn't take after Nagira on the womanizing and the drinking part, you'll have your hands full with that one," Amon truthfully,

"Don't I know it," Shawna laughing.

"I think you guys should move out of state after prom," Shawna explained,

"Why?" Amon seriously,

"Well, every girl should be able to go to her Prom, but the blood test that Robin has had done in the hospital is attracting attention, I have held them off up till now, I can still hold them off till after prom, but she should be able to go the prom, it's a big thing in every little princesses dreams, get all dolled up to dance with their crush, or someone they like, or who they are in love with," Shawna yawning. Amon smirked slightly, he could imagine Robin all dressed up, with her hair fixed in a pretty black fitting dress. He shook his head,

"Yeah, I'll let her go to prom, I guess she doesn't have any boyfriends does she?" Amon guessing,

"No, Robin doesn't have any friends at school, she has kept to herself, mainly because of having her guard up all the time, and mainly because she was depressed because you died, you saved her, and made her feel like it was her fault, she even went through all the scenarios of what she could have done to save you, what happened in there?" Shawna curiously.

"After the ceiling fell on her leg, I told her to burn it and I grabbed her up and turned around and the opening was blocked, she exhausted her power on blasting through it, causing the opening unstable and I ran as fast as I could to get both of us out, at the last possible moment my coat snagged on some debris and I could hear the opening cracking, I knew it was falling so I threw her out, I turned around and got my coat off but apparently I was too late, the only way I did survive was my powers awakened at the last minute," Amon taking his last shot of whiskey. Shawna was in tears,

"No wonder the poor girl was devastated," Shawna softly. Amon got up and threw some blankets over Shawna and lit a fire in the fireplace,

"Goodnight Shawna," Amon strongly,

"Goodnight Amon," Shawna softly. Amon walked upstairs, he knew Robin was asleep now, he crept into her room, he found Dreamer asleep on the bed, Robin had dried tear trails going down her cheeks, Amon saw she held onto the locket tightly, Amon gently moved some of her locks of auburn red hair out of her face.

"I am always here Robin," Amon gently kissing her forehead and staring at her one more time as he turned and walked back out, he walked down to the couch and laid down, Dreamer came down and laid on top of his legs. They all fell asleep in the uncomfortable silence of the house.


	23. Goof Balls and Goodbyes

well i would thank my fans for reviewing normally but i havent gotten any, so, thanks for taking the time to read my story. Enjoy!

* * *

Just as Amon had said Robin avoided him like the plague. Shawna decided to take things into her own hands and she made Nagira do the same.

"Hey Robin, I came to take you shopping," Shawna stopping on the side of the road where Robin was walking on the sidewalk since Nagira needed to borrow her car. Robin laughed,

"On the day of Prom nigh, no thanks, I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to get me to go to Prom, I don't want to go, besides I have no date nor anyone that would possibly want to dance with me," Robin kept walking, Shawna noticed she was still wearing the locket Amon gave her.

"Look, do you really want to stay mad at Damen, he did save your life that night, you can't be mad at him for that," Shawna softly,

"I can be mad at him, I wanted to die to be with Amon," Robin softly.

"Robin, you still have us and little junior here, we have become a family, don't you want to see how another Nagira will turn out?" Shawna trying to get Robin out of her funk. Robin smirk,

"Yeah, I guess so, alright, I'll humor you," Robin getting in the car with Shawna. Shawna wouldn't shut up about Prom the whole time,

_~Jeez you'd think it was her Prom the way she talks about it.~ _Robin rolling her eyes. At the dress shop Robin was in the changing room the whole time, Shawna picked out some dresses but Robin didn't really care for any of them, but she went out into the store herself and found a really pretty black plain dress no straps to hold it up just a spandex dress. She went to try it on, she put it on and stared at herself in the mirror, she blushed because it rode up a bit high and showed too much leg in her mind and it really showed off her figure, she opened the door and showed Shawna,

"Its not really a prom dress, its more like a party dress, but you look hot in it, I guess if you really like it, we'll get it," Shawna thinking Amon would be grateful if she wore the dress to prom.

"I like it better than the ones that are too long and tight fitting, I wont be able to dance in them," Robin explained as she tried to pull the bottom of the dress down a little,

"Robin, leave it alone, its supposed to be that short, we'll have to get you a thong," Shawna explained,

"A what?" Robin cringed, just the name of it didn't feel comfortable to her, Shawna was excited, she clapped and shook her head,

"You just don't wear those fully covered bottom pants with a dress like this, you need something that wont show through the hugging dress, and a thong is the best way, hang on I'll go find some for you and you can try them on, what size are you?" Shawna asked,

"A five," Robin whimpered, she waited in the closed stall for her to bring her back a thong, that was supposed to be some kind of underwear, but she loved the dress, she looked down at her chest,

_~Wow, I have really filled out in places.~ _Robin checking herself out,

"Here," Shawna throwing the thongs in the stall,

"What is this? Does this even qualify as underwear?" Robin thinking Shawna was crazy,

"Just put them on," Shawna rolling her eyes and dying laughing, Robin slipped the sexy sleek thong on,

"Oh my god, if you think I am wearing these, you are crazy," Robin feeling uncomfortable with a string going through her crack,

"Just come out here," Shawna huffed. Robin hesitated, but pulled the door open,

"See, you cant see them, that's the kind of underwear that goes with a dress like this, it goes unnoticed," Shawna explained.

"Why don't I just go without any? It would be more comfortable than this string going up my crack," Robin squirming,

"If you think that is best and sets you out from the crowd," Shawna giggled,

"You are hopped up on way too many goof balls, did you eat the whole bag this morning?" Robin worried she was going to jiggle the baby right out of her.

"Only half a bag, come on, lets find some shoes for this," Shawna grabbing Robin's hand. They had the store sales woman to find some comfortable shoes for the dress. From the dress store they went to the café to try to call around for a hair appointment at the last minute, but Mrs. Cook insisted she would do it, they decided not to show or tell Robin what they were planning, they dyed her hair back the same golden blonde hair, but it had a little bit a the auburn red still in it so it was like a strawberry blonde, then Mrs. Cook, started curling it in tight bouncy wavy curls, they decided it was best to leave it down.

"Okay Robin, contacts please," Shawna giving her the case for them, Robin took the colored contacts out,

"Aww, you look so pretty!" Mrs. Cook smiling, Shawna gave Mrs. Cook a knowing smile.

"Okay, you can look now," Mrs. Cook explained, Robin ran bare footed to the long length mirror,

"Oh my god," Robin smiling,

"Do you like?" Shawna coming over, Robin was speechless, so she nodded,

"Good, Nagira said that the blonde will wash out so its just temporary, seen as you still have to keep up appearances, come on I want a picture of us together," Shawna smiling big, they walked over to Mrs. Cook and they got pictures made, then Robin took a picture of all three of them together. Robin gave the camera back to Mrs. Cook, but Mrs. Cook caught the look on Robin's face,

"He's not here hon, he took off with Nagira this morning, something about fishing I think," Mrs. Cook lying to her.

"I wasn't…" Robin being interrupted,

"Honey, I know the look," Mrs. Cook explained, Robin smiled a little,

"You guys have really been like grandparents to me, and Shawna, you and Nagira have been like parents for me, I love you all," Robin feeling as if she would cry any minute,

"Honey, we all love you just the same, no crying now, you'll smear what little makeup you have on," Mrs. Cook dabbing her eyes a little with a tissue. Shawna gave Robin the purse that they found for her dress,

"Guard this with your life," Shawna giggled, she had put money in it and her glasses and contact case in it in case they were to be hunted, she knew it was getting close time that she slipped up and couldn't have done anymore for the information that had slipped through the hospital about Robin.

"Well, come on, I cant send my grandchild off to the prom without a bite to eat," Mrs. Cook giving her the black strapped heels that went with her dress. Robin carried her shoes in her hands as they all walked downstairs, when Robin reached the bottom of the stairs the customers were stunned and started clapping, some even started to whistle, she curtsied pretty for them and took a seat.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Nagira was fighting Amon,

"Nagira, you know we shouldn't go back to the colors that are recognizable, we will be sitting ducks," Amon growled,

"My dear brother, you guys are already sitting ducks, just, after a couple dances, leave, head out of town, don't come back, here," Nagira giving him a wad of cash, Amon stared at him,

"Just take it, I'm trying to look out for the both of you," Nagira explained,

"Thanks big brother," Amon shaking his hand, Nagira pulled him into a hug,

"I love you little brother," Nagira strongly,

"I love you too Nagira," Amon tightening his eyes.

"Well, don't you look sharp," Nagira straightening his jacket on the tux, Amon looked himself over in the mirror, a silver old hair clip had the shorter pieces of hair pulled back that was normally around his face, the black and white tux fitting perfectly, and his shoes had a shine to them that he could see his own reflection in them.

"Contacts," Nagira handing him the case to them in, Amon took out the colored contacts, he sighed of relief,

"Feels good to be myself again," Amon mumble,

"I bet, now, put your jacket on, put the money away and the contacts away," Nagira explained to him. Amon stared at his brother one last time,

"Keep safe little brother," Nagira strongly,

"And you, keep your hands off the other women, don't be teaching my nephew any of that shit, tell Shawna good luck," Amon slightly smirking, Nagira laughed,

"Yep, she will need it," Nagira opening the door to the black car that used to be Amon's, Amon grabbed up his mother's published book and glanced at Nagira and swiftly slid into the seat and shut the door and sped away.

"God speed little brother," Nagira tearing up.


	24. On the run again

Robin arrived at Prom in a limo, she grabbed her purse and put her heels on, the driver stopped and opened the door and offered a hand to help her out,

"Thank you," Robin softly,

"Yes mamm, you look beautiful tonight," the driver smiled, Robin blushed,

"Thanks," Robin adjusting her dress, and still trying to pull it down a little, she took a deep breath and walked into the huge hotel that they were having prom in. She followed the crowd to the large ballroom that they were having prom in, she glanced around, she saw some jocks that she had class with, they were eying her like she was a piece of meat. she could hear them whispering what they would like to do to her, she was now extremely nervous, and a little scared, she wished Damen was there now, slowly she walked into the ballroom and gave them her ticket.

"Wow, Aurora right, you look awesome in that dress," one of the girls from her class smiling,

"Thank you, you look nice too," Robin softly,

"Where's your prince at for the night? Don't tell me you don't have one, you look too pretty not to have one for tonight," the girl explained,

"Um, my prince, actually, he was killed a while back, I'm here by myself, how about you?" Robin walking with her,

"Yeah, I don't have one either, there's no guys that I am really interested in here, they are either jocks or geeks," the girl explained,

"You're name is Jamie right," Robin remembering her face in class.

"Yeah, wanna get some punch before they spike it?" Jamie asked,

"Sure, but geeks are nice too, I used to work with a computer geek, they are really smart, and make as good friends," Robin shrugged,

"Really, maybe I should try to talk to one," Jamie thinking, she grabbed a cup and some punch, she gave it to Robin and grabbed herself a cup and some punch, Robin sniffed it,

"And someone has already gotten to it," Robin sitting it down. Amon had arrived, he saw Robin,

_~Oh my god, that can't be Robin, Robin wouldn't never wear something like that, wow, she's gorgeous.~ _Amon thought to himself, little did he know Robin had received the telepathic message, she blushed,

"Damen," Robin looking around, Amon had disappeared from where he was standing, he didn't want her to see him yet, he was wondering if this was going to blow up in his face or if she would accept him as who he really was, she still didn't have her memory back yet. Robin and Jamie were talking, a jock came over to Robin and asked her to dance, Robin looked at Jamie and shrugged,

"Alright, one dance I guess," Robin letting him lead her to the dance floor, as they dance he was trying to massage her ass, she tried to jerk away, Amon could see her fighting with the guy,

"Get your hands off me," Robin struggled, she was about to let him have it with her power, and Amon was about to come and save her, but someone beat them both to it,

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" a nice guy with blonde long hair pulled back in a pony tail, he reminded her of Michael, she smirked,

"Get lost geek," the jock laughing at the boy and pushing him away,

"Case, get your hands off her," the geek sounding a little like Michael,

"Man, take a hint, I'm bigger than you, I have more …" Case the leader of the football team being interrupted with a strong punch to the nose, laying him out cold.

"Nick, thanks," Robin blushing,

"No problem, care for a dance with me?" Nick the geek asked,

"Sure," Robin resuming dancing with him,

"So, I guess you are getting your courage from the tux huh?" Robin smiling a little,

"Oh yeah, I feel very invincible tonight, you look very beautiful tonight you know that," Nick blushing,

"Thank you Nick, you know my friend Jamie?" Robin asked,

"Oh yeah, I kind of have a crush on her," Nick softly, Robin smiled big,

"She doesn't have a date tonight, why don't you come with me," Robin pulling him off the dance floor when the song ended, Nick was nervous.

"Jamie this is Nick, Nick this is Jamie," Robin explained,

"Hey…Jamie," Nick swallowing hard, Jamie smiled,

"Hi Nick, you look good in a tux," Jamie starting to talk to Nick, soon Robin found herself holding up the wall by herself, she saw a balcony and decided to go out on it, she needed some air.

_~I wonder where Damen went.~ _Robin thought to herself as she looked up at the stars,

_~I wish Amon could be here now, to see how much I have changed.~ _Robin thought some more,

_~Your wish just came true Robin, turn around.~ _Amon sending her a message, she knew that it was Damen,

"Damen, its not nice…" Robin turning around, she stared at him, the black long hair, those dark brown eyes almost like charcoal, wearing a black tux and a white shirt underneath,

"Amon, I …am I dreaming, is it really you," Robin coming close and touching his black hair gently, he gently touched her bouncy wavy curls,

"I'll let you decide for yourself, but as far as the dreaming part," Amon pinched her,

"Ouch…wow, I am not dreaming," Robin's sea green eyes twinkling with tears,

"You look gorgeous tonight," Amon coldly,

"Th..thanks, um, its weird, seeing you like this, but you could almost pass for gentleman," Robin's tear hanging on the lip of her bottom eye lid, threatening to spill over.

"Almost but not likely with the cold in my heart," Amon giving her slight smirk, she laughed a little, and her tears fell, he took his handkerchief and gently wiped, her eyes, she grabbed his wrist,

"What's wrong?" Amon concern filling his cold voice,

"You had just sneezed and I offered my handkerchief to you, you were so cold to me back then," Robin glancing into his eyes.

"Don't worry about that now," Amon putting his handkerchief away, they started playing the song that had been in the dream that she had dreamt of Amon when they were in the field,

"Sounds like our song," Amon holding out his hand for her to take, Robin knew the song, but how could he possibly know the song, she took his hand, he led her to the dance floor.

"You keep surprising me Ms. Sena," Amon strongly whispered in her ear as he brought her close and started to dance with her, he rested a back at the low curve of her back, Robin swallowed hard,

"And how is that?" Robin staring in his eyes,

"Well, the dress, I never in my wildest dreams thought a religious woman of your statue would wear something like this but honesty someone beat you with the gorgeous stick," Amon slightly smirking. Robin laughed,

"I'm religious?" Robin puzzled,

"Yes, don't you remember the dream vision I sent to you and I asked you to pray with me?" Amon whispered into her ear, she closed her eyes, his hot breath on her ear gave her tingles,

"That was you, I thought that was a dream," Robin amazed,

"You don't have to try and move on now, you don't have to forget about me for a couple of days, and Damen was just an id I made myself before we left for the Factory, I am here now, and I love you enough to keep you with me, to keep you by my side, nobody is leaving this time, we take this road together now," Amon adding some words along to the ones he had said in the dream vision. Robin put her hand to her mouth,

"It's you, its really you," Robin's grip tightening on his tux jacket as if he might fade out and she would wake up from the dream, Amon nodded,

"I have my partner back, you don't know how much I have missed you," Robin hugging him tightly, he held her as they continued to dance,

"Robin, it was me, I didn't have amnesia when I gave you the locket for your birthday, I knew who I was then, and when you fell into the glass table that was me, and it was me who did this," Amon lifting her chin and was about to kiss her lips,

"Everybody freeze, Robin Sena!" a loud voice screamed out, Amon scooped her up and ran with her over the balcony,

"Time to run again," Amon growled, he sat her in the front seat and he got in the driver's seat of her black car,

"I guess you want your car back huh?" Robin smirked,

"No, its still yours, I love you Robin," Amon grabbing the back of her neck squishing the bouncing curls and kissing her lips rough, she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him back just as rough, he jerked away and tore off into the night.


	25. The Chase

Robin smirked, she hated running, but Amon could always drive a car,

_~Wait.. Am I remembering something, the crazy way he drove his car? It is Amon, its got to be.~ _Robin smiling as tears streamed down her face,

"Robin, I need you to try and remember how to use your powers, you have to keep them at bay," Amon shouted as the back glass was broke through, Robin ducked, Amon flinched, he turned the corner sharp and squealed the tires, Robin noticed her purse,

"_Guard this with your life," _Shawna's words replaying in her head, Robin jerked the zipper open, she found her glasses, she looked up, she punched the button for the sunroof and it opened,

"Robin, you are crazy," Amon shouted,

"Just drive the car," Robin kissing his lips,

"Be careful," Amon strongly, she nodded. She had already took her heels off and now she had her glasses on and straddled the middle console with her feet firmly planted in between the seats so Amon wouldn't throw her around so much, she concentrated and let her power go, she blew up a truck the hunters were in, the other truck behind the one that blew up ran into the fiery metal,

"Got 'em," Robin turning to talk to Amon, she was hit in the shoulder,

"Shit," Robin jerking around,

"Robin!" Amon growling at her for getting hurt.

"I'm fine it's a flesh wound," Robin's body trying to push the bullet out, she managed to get the bullet out but she was having a hard time breathing now, she slumped back into the car,

"Whatever you do, don't get shot," Robin closing her eyes,

"Damn it, Robin," Amon reaching over with his hand and healing her wound, giving her strength back to her,

"Don't do that again," Amon growled,

"What the hell am I supposed to do, you told me to keep them off," Robin harshly, she grabbed his knife from the console and ripped slits in her dress, Amon had to laugh at the irony,

"What the hell are you laughing at? Did you have goof balls this morning too?" Robin asked a little pissed, she was slammed into the passenger's side door,

"Ouch," Robin grumbled,

"I'm laughing because you usually used to wear a long black dress to hunts, now you are barely wearing a dress," Amon trying to lose the bastards,

"Don't go this way, the bridge is out," Robin shouted at him.

"Precisely," Amon slightly smirking,

"No, Amon, don't you dare!" Robin tensing up,

"Come on Robin, you trust me, you have faith in my heart," Amon shouted at her, Robin saw the bridge coming up, she saw the big section that had been busted out,

"Oh dear god," Robin closing her eyes, Amon pushed the gas pedal to the floor, the car was registering 250,

"Fuck," Robin opening her eyes, she grabbed his hand, he squeezed her hand. He glanced over at her, she locked eyes with his for a minute, he still held the gas down, there was a little bit of an incline where the car left the last bit of concrete, Robin squeezed his hand tightly, he slightly smirked, they hit hard on the other side, Amon's car did a 360 on the other side of the bridge.

"You crazy bastard!" Robin punching him in the arm, Amon pointed,

"No, I believe they are," Amon slightly smirking as the hunters tried the same thing in their trucks and fell into the water below, but there was another car like Amon's but silver, they got across the bridge,

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Robin tugging on his jacket, Amon simply got out of the car. He walked over to the car and they rolled down the window, he talked to them for a few minutes, then they rolled the tinted window back up, Amon got back in the car and started it up,

"Who was that?" Robin asked,

"Don't worry about it," Amon giving her a shot of Xedine to make her sleep.


	26. Paranoia or is it?

Hey my fans are back YAY!!! Thanks you guys for still sticking with this story, i know its really long, i dont know how many more chappies exactly but its coming to an end soon.

* * *

Amon drove on, he switched cars, having Sakaki check for bugs, or a tracking monitor anywhere on the car, before taking off,

"Michael, is the tracking device on the hunters?" Amon asked in the communicator headset,

"Yeah, good to hear that you are alive," Michael smiling, pushing his glasses up,

"I need you to do something for us, we planted some of our blood at the scene, I need you to send Solomon hunters to the scene, they will report us as dead, we need to buy some time," Amon explained.

"Gottcha, you got that transmitter in the car to track the hunters?" Michael asked,

"Yeah, thanks Michael," Amon coldly,

"Michael out," Michael signing off. Amon threw the piece out the window, Sakaki's car hit the piece with its tire and crushed it into thousands of pieces. Sakaki followed Amon to an out of state rental place. They would be their backup.

* * *

**At the Rental Cabin**

Amon parked the car, he went in and paid cash for the place, signed the papers as Romen Nash. Amon drove to the cabin that was set in the woods, he got out and got Robin out, he carried her to cabin. He threw Karasuma the key to the door, she unlocked the door and let them in. It was a small cabin, two tiny bedrooms, one bathroom in the biggest bedroom that there was, but really it wasn't much bigger than the other bedroom, but at least the place furnished though. Amon laid Robin down in the supposedly bigger bedroom on a twin mattress, she was starting to come to.

"Amon," Robin jerking up,

"It's alright, I'm right here," Amon sitting by her side. Robin looked around,

"Where are we?" Robin confused.

"Safe for a while I hope, I have some people who want to see you," Amon going to the bedroom door, he opened the door,

"She's awake, come on in," Amon strongly, Sakaki and Karasuma came in,

"Hey Robin, how have you been?" Sakaki asked.

"You are the people from the picture," Robin sitting up, having her guard up since they had came from the same company that were actually hunting them down.

"I see your memory is still not back yet huh?" Karasuma asked softly.

"I've only got bits and pieces back, so, I'm if I don't remember you guys," Robin explained.

"I'm Karasuma and this guy here is Sakaki, and I'm sure you remember the ice cube here by his fancy driving," Karasuma pointing her thumb at Amon,

"Yeah, I definitely remember him, why don't we all sit down and you guys can sharre stories of hunts we have been on," Robin patting the bed.

"First I want you to go take a shower and get changed, we'll eat some dinner, we can save story time for in the morning, we don't know how long we are safe for, I'll get you a change of clothes, Sakaki keep an eye on the transmitter just in case," Amon explained as he threw him the hand held transmitter,

"Gottcha," Sakaki catching it. Robin got off the bed but hit the floor,

"Robin, you okay," Karasuma helping her up,

"Come on, I'll help you shower," Karasuma helping her to the bathroom.

"So, you really got him to dance?" Karasuma asked shocked,

"He offered, he's had amnesia for a while but lucky him came out of the trance about a week ago, he got me a locket," Robin explained,

"It's nice it, looks really expensive," Karasuma getting Robin's clothes off her.

"I can't believe he really likes me, I never thought he would kiss me," Robin giggled.

"Honey, you have completely changed him, I think it's safe to say that he is in love with you," Karasuma noticing Robin had been wearing a thong,

"Amon, in love, that's funny, no, I'm sure it's just because he hasn't gotten laid in a while, Amon is experienced, what could an 18 year old virgin give him?" Robin asked,

"If you are still a virgin why are you wearing thongs?" Karasuma smiling, Robin blushed.

"Nagira's wife picked them out, she said with the dress that I picked out I couldn't wear sensible underwear, those things hurt," Robin wobbling. Karasuma just laughed,

"Dojima would be having a field day with this," Karasuma laughing,

"I assume she is the blonde woman?" Robin curiously asked.

"Yeah, let's get you in the shower," Karasuma already having her clothes off,

"You know, I could take a bath instead, I don't want to be a bother to you," Robin feeling weird about sharing a shower with another woman, another woman that could be a spy from the company that she used to work for.

"It's not a problem, you have never been a bother to any of us, we're actually all kind of like a weird family really, and I'm only in here to make sure you don't fall, you can shower as you please, just save some hot water for me, the boys can do with a cold shower," Karasuma smiling.

"Well if Amon had not have given me that Xedine I wouldn't be all unstable," Robin washing herself.

"I'm sure he gave it to you so you could regain your strength back, that bullet you were hit with is called TXE, one shot kills a witch, I'm surprised you're okay," Karasuma stunned.

"Me too, you and Sakaki make a cute couple," Robin washing her hair, she didn't tell her about Amon healing her with his powers because she didn't trust her and because she was loyal to her partner, she would keep his secret of awakening between him and her.

"Me and Sakaki, that's funny, no we are just partners, we have strict orders to no get involved with co-worker, you know Michael has finally been able to have a life outside of the workplace, he has a house right behind Harry's so he doesn't have to drive to work," Karasuma grabbing Robin as she started to tip over.

"Thanks, so why did Michael have to stay at the office all the time?" Robin confused,

"He was caught hacking, into Solomon's systems, he said that they would have killed him on the spot but Solomon gave him the choice of becoming his computer slave so he had a collar around his neck for while," Karasuma helping Robin out, seeing she was finished, Robin grabbed a towel and wrapping it around her, she tucked it tightly so it wouldn't fall as she left the bathroom. Amon stood by the door about to knock on it, he stared at Robin in the towel,

"Your clothes are on the bed and dinner is ready," Amon explained as he glanced at where the bullet had pierced her skin earlier.

"Um, thank you, can you leave the room so I can get dressed, please" Robin asked politely. Amon pulled her tightly to him,

"Don't tell them anything I don't trust them," Amon whispered silently. Robin nodded,

"I picked up on that when I first met them, so what do we do?" Robin whispered.

"We eat and go to bed, we sneak out of here, there's woods all around, we'll use it to our advantage," Amon said almost so low Robin couldn't hear it, she nodded. Amon stepped toward the door,

"Wait…stay," Robin's voice seeming a bit panicked. Amon came back and sat on the bed. Robin changed into her clothes, Amon grabbed her wrist and brought her back down, to whisper to her,

"Don't eat the food, Sakaki may have already poisoned it,"

"Alright," Robin crawling into bed Amon just crawled into bed and they heard the shower cut off,

"Pretend to be asleep," Amon closing his eyes and pulling her close with his gun being under the pillow. Robin heard the door to the bathroom open, she was facing Amon, so she shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"They must be really tired to skip dinner," Karasuma walking past their small bed and out of the bathroom. Amon could feel Robin shaking a little, he didn't use his powers of telepathy, he didn't want to be caught by Karasuma, that is if she could pick up on it or not at all. He waited for a few minutes, he went to the door and listened,

"Do you think they have figured us out yet?" Sakaki curiously,

"I don't think so, all I could read from the girl was that she was nervous, probably from a total stranger being in the shower with her, she doesn't remember very much just Amon," Karasuma explained. Amon got back into bed, he sat his boots back by the side of the bed so he could grab them and throw them on when it was time to make their getaway. Midnight rolled around, Robin had just let herself fall asleep since her guard was still up, Amon listened through the door again,

"This will kill them for sure, if not the guys outside will," Karasuma explained to Sakaki,

"This is going to be a party, we should have brought marshmallows!" Sakaki laughing a little. Amon noticed the way they talked to each other, he knew that it wasn't the real Karasuma or Sakaki for that matter, just clones, Solomon's clones. Amon woke Robin up,

"Robin, it's time to get the hell out of here, they are blowing this cabin, there's hunters waiting for us outside," Amon's voice a little concerned with how they were going to get out of this one without using his powers, Robin got up quietly and slipped her tennis shoes on,

"Amon, you can't use your powers, they can't know about them yet," Robin seriously,

"Robin, there's no other way, unless you want to be killed, they will kill us once we step out of this house," Amon growling a little. He lifted the window,

"Wait, you can move things with your mind, right?" Robin thinking out loud,

"Yeah, why?" Amon confused,

"Use your power to throw the bomb out and blow them up," Robin explained quietly, Amon wasted no time and flew to the door and jerked it opened, he ran to the bomb, he concentrated on the bomb and it flew through the window, the hunters didn't know what had hit them till it blew, Amon and Robin ran out the back. Hunters were there waiting for them, but they had been disoriented from the explosion, Amon used his ice cycles and killed every hunter in front of them. He grabbed three guns and found some money on the bodies,

"We have to go back, we can get help from Mrs. Cook's coven, that's the only way we are going to be able to get out of this," Robin's voice full of fear.

"We can't get them involved, anyone who helps us at this point is dead," Amon getting in his car and starting the engine, Robin got in.

"Okay, then what's our plan?" Robin asked, wanting to get her mind off of the fear raging through her body,

"We drive, we get the hell out of here, as fast as we can," Amon speeding backwards, he jerked the car around, he flew dirt and rocks as he sped out of the hole.

"That's your plan?" Robin almost screaming,

"Yeah, yours is sounding better and better, I have to call Michael," Amon speeding back toward where they came from, he pulled over in the town that they were currently in and used a pay phone,

"Michael, is Karasuma and Sakaki there?" Amon coldly,

"Yeah, but they said that they were never with you guys," Michael getting very confused,

"Make sure they are who they say they are, Solomon has made clones," Amon growling quietly,

"I should have known they would try something like that, alright, thanks," Michael hanging up. Amon got in, he found back roads to travel back to Mrs. Cook's place. Once they were two miles from the café Amon ditched the car, he made Robin set fire to the engine, so it would look like they were having car trouble, he grabbed the book out, and the black duffel bag that held their clothes.

"Here, the place is marked with a bookmark, I need you to read that page," Amon giving her the book, Robin didn't questioned him, she started walking and reading the page, Amon had a hold of her arm to guide her as she walked. She was lucky she was a fast reader but she had to go back and read what she had read, she winded up dropping the book in surprise, she stopped in her tracks, Amon felt her jerk, she was hit with the memory of her leg being crushed with the debris from the falling factory. Robin groaned as she held her head,

"Robin, right now is not the time to stop, we are out in the open, come on," Amon sneaking into town, now he was behind the café.

* * *

**At the Grandma's Cook's **

Amon was at the back door of the cafe,

_~Mrs. Cook its Amon and Robin, is it safe?~ Amon_ hoping to get an answer from Mrs. Cook since she was a witch, Mrs. Cook jumped a little,

_~Yes, I haven't seen anyone.~_ Mrs. Cook telepathically replied. Amon came in the back way and hid in the kitchen, he grabbed Robin and pulled her to sit in the floor, he put his finger to his lips motioning for her to be quiet,

_~We are in the kitchen, I need you to come here for a second.~ _Amon's thoughts entering in Mrs. Cook's head, she walked back to the kitchen like there wasn't anything going on, she started moving things around,

"What are you guys doing here?" Mrs. Cook whispered,

"We need your help," Amon explained,

"We need you to get in touch with your coven," Robin whispered, Mrs. Cook nodded,

"You guys can move up to the apartment, when I close tonight, I'll bring them, they are more than willing to help out Eve and Adam," Mrs. Cook explained quietly,

"Is there anyone in there that seems out of the ordinary?" Robin asked.

"There's just our regular customers, stay here and I will go and check again," Mrs. Cook walking away, she went out and check again,

_~Its clear, come on.~ _Mrs. Cook explained, Amon grabbed Robin's hand, they ran up to the apartment.

"Hey Aurora, I thought you moved out of town already?" a regular asked,

"We did, just coming back to visit," Aurora explained with a gentle smile, they ran up the stairs and crashed on both couches,

"Damn it, I am too old for this shit," Amon staring up at the ceiling. Robin laughed, she got up and had a good look around, she found the bathroom and a bedroom, with a large bed in there,

"Come on lets go into the bedroom, might as well get some rest before we have to fight," Robin knowing that when it all came down to it they were going to have to fight for their lives, unless they went underground which is where Mrs. Cook's coven was, she wasn't sure she liked that idea, if she was going to be pregnant.

"Robin, we have to talk about this," Amon explained as he moved their bag into the bedroom, Robin was sitting on the bed and holding the book,

"There's nothing to talk about Amon, we are who we are, and according to this book, the only thing that we can do is…" Robin being interrupted,

"Robin, look, I love you, but I don't even know if this is possible, to be able to have children, with hunters after us, unless we had a stable safe place for the nine months while you carry our children, you could lose them Robin, I can heal you but I don't know if it would heal our children while you carried them, and if you take a hit directly in the stomach…" Amon being interrupted,

"You both will have a safe place, but you guys will have to go underground, and Amon for Eve, her pregnancy wouldn't last that long, five months and the twins would be born," Mrs. Cook explained as she brought over the food that she had for them.

"So, that's it, underground for nine months, but its nasty down there, its not a place to raise children, or have a birth," Robin freaking out,

"Oh no, honey, its perfectly alright, you will see, for now you need to eat, you too Amon, you guys still have a long time, but you will be safe," Mrs. Cook smiling, Robin started eating her food,

"Mrs. Cook…" Robin being interrupted,

"Oh no honey, I told you, its grandma," Mrs. Cook sitting by her and giving Amon his food, he sat down on the other side of Robin and ate.

"Grandma, I don't think its best to tell Nagira or anyone else that you are helping us, I don't want anyone to get killed," Robin explained, Amon glanced at her,

"You are a smart and a big hearted young woman, you will do well with your children, both of you will, don't be afraid, you will both do well with parenting, I have already called my coven, they are expecting you and getting a place ready for both of you, you will shared a place of your own, me and my husband will be there at the ceremony that they will hold for both of you also," Mrs. Cook smiling and could hardly contain her excitement. Robin and Amon were confused,

"A ceremony? What kind of ceremony?" Amon confused,

"It's just a welcoming home ceremony, when you guys decide to get married they will hold a ceremony for that also, but there are certain rituals to it," Mrs. Cook explained.

"It will all be explained when you arrive," Mrs. Cook getting up off the bed,

"Thank you for the food," Amon and Robin both thanking her,

"You guys are welcome, if you need anything, let me know," Mrs. Cook pointing to her head, Amon nodded, knowing what she meant.

"I love you both," Mrs. Cook hugging them,

"I love you too grandma," Robin replied, Amon of course just gave her a knowing look, it was hard for him to tell Robin that he loved her. Mrs. Cook left,

"Come on, lets get some sleep," Amon quietly, he pulled Robin's shoes off and then his boots, he pulled back the covers and pulled her with him under the covers.

"Amon," Robin trying to get his attention,

"Yes Robin?" Amon closing his eyes,

"Did you meant it when you said you love me?" Robin softly, Amon raised her chin slowly, she stared into his eyes,

"Robin, I love you, I have had feelings for you all along, I guess I didn't really understand why I couldn't kill you like it was just another assignment, but then someone saw it in my eyes, they told me that I was in love, with you," Amon softly but in his deep manly voice. Robin let a tear slip down her cheek,

"When I saw the building collapse on you, I tried, I tried so hard to use my powers, but I had exhausted them, I couldn't, I didn't….I didn't accept that you had died, I told Nagira to lie to me, so we just kept waiting for you, like you had something to do before you joined us here, Nagira said that I have seen you die a thousands deaths in my dreams at night, he said that the pain was so intense that I started causing pain to myself, he said that it was because I had caused you pain from all those times you saved me, I still may not know very much about how we used to be, but I know you, I know I have trusted you in the past, and my heart hurts when you aren't here," Robin staring him down, he petted her hair,

"Shh, lets try to get some sleep now," Amon's voice cracking up as his eyes were glossing over with tears. Robin gave him a slight smile, he pulled her closer to him and pulled the covers around them both, he gently kissed her forehead as his single tear landed on her forehead. Robin grabbed his white shirt that was apart of his tux and twisted her fists into it so he couldn't leave her, they finally fell asleep.


	27. Returning Memories

Hey my fellow fans, here is another Chappy! thanks for all your support and reviews!

* * *

It was closing time, Mrs. Cook and Charlie, her husband had cleaned the dishes, the stove, vacuumed a little, and did another quick clean of the tables and booths to make sure things would be ready for in the morning. She locked up the place tightly and told Charlie to pull the truck around back for them. While he was doing that Mrs. Cook went upstairs and found herself at the receiving end of a gun.

"It's just me, calm down," Mrs. Cook trying to calm the brooding man, or should I say ice sculpture. Amon lowered the gun,

"Come on, get Robin, Charlie is waiting out back for us," Mrs. Cook explained. Amon woke Robin and she threw her shoes on, she was happy to be going somewhere safe even if it was probably in the sewers. Amon grabbed the book and turned and grabbed the gun and put it in the back of his pants and then grabbed Robin's hand. Together they had gone through hell and back and they would do it together again. They all got in the backseats while Charlie and his wife were up front.

"Get down in the floorboard we'll have to take back roads but we have to go through town a little ways," Mrs. Cook explained. Amon got himself and Robin down in the floor, he got her head down and threw his body on top of her to protect her if need be. They were on the back roads now and were almost there, the river was right there and that was their entrance to the underground safe community.

"Shit, they have us blocked, hang on, we are going over," Charlie seeing the hunters up ahead, he rolling the windows all down so they could get out, he flew over the bridge into the river. The witches that were waiting to welcome they dove in the river, Amon helped Robin through the window first and then himself, but he was hung, his leg was caught,

_~Go, get out of here.~ _Amon feeling the truck sink at rapid speed. Robin crawled back in and fought with the broken seat that Amon's leg was trapped under. She pointed at her head,

_~Right, my powers.~ _Amon moved the broken seat with his mind, Robin made him go out first then she went out, another woman came down to greet them, she placed her lips to Robin's lip, she gave Robin air, Robin then gave her air to Amon the same way and the woman gave her more air, she took Robin by the hand and Robin grabbed Amon's hand. They had made it to the opening of the underground, where they were pulled up onto a little sandy beach area. Robin and Amon were exhausted and out of breath,

"Robin, what the hell is wrong with you? I told you to leave me," Amon shouted at her as he glance over at her. He found her unconscious, Amon jerked up and checked for a pulse, he looked up at the woman that saved them,

"What's wrong with her?" Amon growled.

"She's just unconscious, she'll be okay," the woman starting to peel the clothes from Robin, his mother's book was in her grasps. Amon slightly smirked as he laid back down on his back, another woman came and started to peel his clothes off of him. He swatted at her to stop,

"What are you doing?" Amon trying to stop her,

"Debugging you and Eve, we'll swim down stream and deposit them," the woman explained, not even a hint of fear in her voice. The two woman left with the clothes doing what the woman said they would do. Two other women came and dressed them both in fine silk garments, Amon's was black of course and Robin's the sea green color of her eye color. He still carried the engagement ring, it was on a chain around his neck, he slipped it under the garments,

"It's a beautiful symbol of love you have picked for her, don't worry, we will keep your secret hidden till you ask her," the woman bowing on her knees to him.

_~Royalty? I'm a god to these people?~ _Amon raising a brow,

"The Adam and Eve will be treated as such, you both are the hope of all of us," the woman explained.

"Please, I do not ask for special treatment, just as long as we are safe and our children will be able to be born in a safe and clean environment," Amon explained,

"They will be, this is the safest place for witches, the hunters can not across this path which you and Eve have cross, there are protection spells all around us, anyone who tends us harm can not pass through our barrier, you may pick your Eve up and bring her to your special hut," the woman explained. Amon turned and picked her up in his arms, he found as he walked with Robin that all eyes were on them, there had to be at least a thousand men, women, and children there. Amon took in the scenery, he noticed houses, and a church, there was a whole community of witches down underneath the town above. His cold stone mask was still in place, a little girl tugged on his pants, he looked down at her,

"Are you the one who is going to save us from the bad men?" the little girl seeming as if she wasn't afraid of Amon.

"I am, you wont have to live in fear of them anymore," Amon strongly and coldly. She was excited as if Christmas had came early, she ran skipping off, the woman who was guiding them to their house smiled at Amon as she finally came to their house. Slowly she opened the door and he saw things he never expected to see, a kitchen, furniture, a TV, rugs of fur, she led him through the house and to a bedroom.

"This is your chamber, your's and Eve's, but in order to bring about your family, you will have to be married first, not before hand," the woman opening the door to their bedroom, their room was gorgeous, rugs, of fur, a crimson bed suite, king sized bed with crimson see through drapes falling around the bed itself, Amon pushed back the drapes and gently laid Robin down, the mattress was as if it was all made of feathers or clouds but still firm enough for his liking.

"There's your bathroom through that door with a large tub for Eve, there's another bathroom in the living area in the hallway for your guest and please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything," the woman kindly.

"A coffee pot and some coffee?" Amon strongly as he followed her out to the living room. She walked to the kitchen and closed her eyes, a coffee pot along with their brand of coffee materialized in front of them on the counter. Mrs. Cook came in with her husband,

"Hey neighbors, we live right beside you both," Mrs. Cook smiling, Amon slightly smirked,

"Now, is there any hostility down here that I need to worry about?" Amon asked as he was given keys to their house.

"We train when one's powers awaken, but we do have some that do stray, protection spells are good for the house, but there are no murders here, the charters keep a keen eye out for those who appear dangerous and they are banished from our protection, we will need to start your training soon too," the woman explained.

"How long will Robin be out for?" Amon concerned,

"It usually takes them three to five days to wake," the woman shrugged.

"You talk as if this has happened before," Amon puzzled,

"In order to receive our protection one must remember who they truly are, she is just getting her memory back, you'll have your old partner back and she'll be as good as she was, even better, seeing that you are alive and well, if there's nothing else I can help with I will take my leave," the woman nodded,

"What's your name?" Amon asked,

"It's Ashley and there's food already in the fridge, it's a pleasure to be helping our saviors," Ashley bowing low again.

"Please stand, we do not require you or any other fellow witches to give us such treatment, I would like that message to be spread around," Amon growled out.

"Yes of course Amon, but they will not believe me, only if it comes from you and Eve will they stop with the treatment," Ashley explained as she hugged Mrs. and Mr. Cook to come with him to the bedroom.

"So, she will have her memories back?" Amon almost speaking so low they couldn't hear him,

"Yes Amon, she will remember everything that happened, if you want I can help you watch over her till she wakes up," Mrs. Cook sweetly.

"That wont be necessary," Amon staring down at Robin.

"You'll have to watch her, calm her down when she gets out of hand, make sure to keep check for fevers," Mrs. Cook explained. She noticed the look on Amon's face, he was worrying over Robin,

_~I don't know how to take care of a girl, I have never had to.~ _Amon's emotions making his thoughts carry over into Mrs. Cook's mind, she laughed a little,

"Honey, why don't you do on home, I'll stay and help Amon," Mrs. Cook giving her husband a kiss, he left the house but not before giving Amon a gentle nod, Amon returned it and got up and headed back to Robin's room.

While he was thinking about the room a slight smirk curved his lip,

_~It's our room.~ _Amon chuckling a little, but soon his thoughts came back to reality.

"Amon, NO!!!!" Robin screamed out, the corner of the room suddenly caught fire, Amon threw his ice at the fire putting it out.

"Robin, I'm here," Amon getting on the bed with her. She was burning up, Amon slowly let his power of ice flow through his arm and down to his hand, making his hand cold enough to try to lower the fever, he gently put his hand over her forehead and kept it there. Mrs. Cook brought him a mug of strong coffee,

"Here, its going to be a long night," Mrs. Cook sitting the coffee down and glancing at the block of ice in the corner. She turned back and looked at Amon puzzled,

"Like you said, its going to be a long night," Amon explained as he drank his coffee.


	28. Celebrations

**So here is a chappy you guys are going to love! that's all i am saying. enjoy!****One week Later**

* * *

Robin was still out, she managed to set fire five times within that amount of time that she was out. He had sent for one of the witches that had the power to fix the burnt places in their house.

"So, I guess she hasn't came out of her slumber yet?" Malcom asked softly.

"She saw me supposedly die," Amon explained,

"That's your problem then, you have to talk to her, let her know you are here, the best way you could get it across it her is to show her in a dream vision, make her remember the exact time and place and how you supposedly died but show her how you escaped, show her you didn't die, if that doesn't work demand it with your voice, be direct with her, if not, you will lose her," Malcom sadly. What no one knew was that in Robin's mind she was still sitting there in front of the factory, shaking, balled into a ball with her chin resting on her knee caps. A lady in a white flowing simple dress materialized in front of her eyes and came and sat by her.

"Dear Robin, I knew my son would always find you, my name is Elizabeth Cravens, Amon is my son," Elizabeth smiling.

"I'm sorry, I tried saving him, why couldn't I save him, why couldn't I use my powers to help him, my powers are weak, how could I be hope for all witches when I couldn't save my own partner?" Robin sobbed.

"My dear child, you said once before you had faith in him, don't let that faith die, there are just some things you have to let him do by himself, you are such a wonderful and caring young woman, my son needs you to be strong and to keep that faith in his heart, you cant ever lose that faith in him, together you both are one, you balance each other's lives, you are the light in his life as he is the dark in yours, the darkness needs the light or it will become corrupted, that is why some witches are corrupted by their power, they contain too much darkness in them and they don't have anyone to balance that darkness out, my son's love for you is unconditional, an undying love, it has nothing to do with this prophesy, you are one of the rare people he has been able to trust and I want to give you my blessings, I just wish I could be there to hold those beautiful grandchildren of mine, they will be a handful, but you and Amon have people who love you very much and are willing to help you both, be there for one another, lean on each other," Elizabeth giving Robin a kind and gentle smile.

"But he is dead, I saw him die," Robin softly,

"No my darling, you saw your worst fear, see, look again," Elizabeth pointing to the rubble. Robin stared for a few minutes,

"I don't see anything," Robin sobbed,

"Keep watching," Elizabeth urged her. Robin kept watching and finally saw the rubble move, slowly Amon was standing and swaying on his feet. Robin gasped,

"Oh my god! Amon, he's really alive," Robin excitedly,

"Robin, before I leave, I want you to have this, its my blessing for you and my son," Elizabeth putting a plain silver ring on her right ring finger. Gently she kissed Robin's forehead,

"Blessed be, little Robin," Elizabeth fading into the gentle breeze,

"ROBIN, DAMN IT! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Amon demanded. Robin heard him screaming at her, he sounded worried,

"Amon," Robin slowly walking up to the rubble of the factory, slowly her eyes opened up,

"Robin," Amon looking at her, she could see the pain and worry in his deep dark brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm okay Amon," Robin giving him a gentle smile, he let his eyes water as he gave her a slight smirk.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mrs. Cook asked softly, Robin turned her head and smiled at Mrs. Cook,

"I remember everything now," Robin's voice cracking, her eyes were swelling over with tears,

"I saw you die, but Elizabeth showed me that your powers had awaken, god Amon, don't you dare scare me like that again," Robin cried, she finally threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"You saw my mother, I'm sorry Robin, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain," Amon holding her tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. Tears trailed down his face, he was unable to stop them. Slowly they pulled apart,

"Hey, how about throwing one of those this way?" Mrs. Cook smiling.

"Oh grandma, its so good to finally remember you and everyone else," Robin smiling as she gave her a hug. After the happy reunion was over, Robin finally took in her surroundings,

"Where are we?" Robin pulling away, Amon saw a silver ring on her finger,

"This is the safe community, you are officially underground, what do you think, is it suitable to have a birth in?" Mrs. Cook asked. Robin raise her eyebrow,

"No, I am having the twins in a hospital where they know what they are doing and with something to dull the, I…cant have them here," Robin freaking out.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to it, there are experts down here that know how to deliver a baby and if you need something for the pain that also can be provided," Mrs. Cook trying to calm her down. Robin looked to her protector, Amon could tell that she was scared,

"Robin, we are witch hunters, we both survived the factory collapse, this is nothing, you know we will be caught once we try and leave this place, do you want them to kill both of us and…." Amon being interrupted,

"No, no one is going to kill my babies or you, I just got you back," Robin shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"Then we have to have them here, it's the only way," Amon squeezing her hand,

"Alright," Robin's voice full of doubt.

"It will be okay, if anything goes wrong, I can heal you and our babies," Amon strongly, Robin looked sadly at Amon,

"I'd be damned if I let anything happen to you, I wont lose you through the birth of our children," Amon seriously, sealing his vow with a strong kiss. Robin gave him back a kiss that was just as strong,

"As long as I have you by my side," Robin squeezing his hand,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Amon giving her a true smile for once. Robin laughed,

"So you can smile," Robin trying to forget about her later problems, Amon rolled his eyes and laughed as he curled around her in the bed.

* * *

**Three months later**

Amon and Robin had gotten used to the little community they lived in, their favorite part was waking up next to each other in the mornings and Amon would fix her some coffee while she made breakfast, then they would enjoy cleaning dishes together. Amon had started town meetings where they would gather and say what was on their minds and voice problems that anyone had. Amon had helped people, he was a doctor in the community, healing wounds and healing the sick with herbs that Mrs. Cook had taught him to use. He would also help build things and make weapons, granted that they weren't guns, but knives. Robin would help in the gardens, growing food and herbs to use for healing and cooking, she had even learned to sew, she would repair any of the clothing the people in the community had brought to her. At the end of the week they were holding a celebration, it was to honor Adam and Eve, and to also thank God for their safety and their plentiful gardens. So Robin was busy making dresses and repairing older dresses for the celebration while Mrs. Cook, Charlie, and Amon was helping decorate the town for the celebration, he held a town meeting that evening to discuss how and what else needed to be done for the celebration, and also any repairs that needed to be done around the town. Soon it was Friday, Robin and finally gotten her dress and the other dresses that she needed to make and repair done, she was exhausted and fell asleep in their rocking chair with her dress in her lap. Amon and Mrs. Cook came in the house talking a little loud and Mrs. Cook quickly shut her mouth and smiled as she looked over at Robin,

"Seems like your little princess has exhausted herself this week, we have a couple hours left before the celebration, why not take her to the bed and get a little sleep before the party?" Mrs. Cook patting Amon on the arm, he nodded,

"She really likes it here," Amon smiled at Mrs. Cook,

"You know I think Robin is a good influence on you, she makes you smile a lot more," Mrs. Cook laughing a little.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess with everything that she has been through she is still got control, I love that about her, I don't know, I think I am going to do it tonight," Amon smiling, Mrs. Cook covered her mouth, she nodded,

"It would be a good place to," Mrs. Cook excitedly.

"Well, I am going to get her to bed, I will see you guys later at the party," Amon turning around and picking Robin's dress up carefully and laying it out on the couch, Mrs. Cook smiled and pulled the door shut. Amon gently picked up Robin in his arms and carried her off to their sanctuary.

* * *

**Celebration**

Amon only woke up because Mrs. Cook came by and shook him awake,

"Hey, you guys need to get up," Mrs. Cook pointing to the clock,

"Shit!" Amon jumping up,

"Robin, honey, its time to get up," Amon shaking her gently,

"Huh," Robin sleepily, she looked at the clock,

"Oh god, I have to finish the dresses, my dress," Robin jumping up and about to run into the living room, Amon blocked her path, he placed his hands to her shoulders,

"Robin, you have already finished them, go get a shower, I already had one when I came in," Amon taking his socks off and his shirt, Mrs. Cook left the room so they could get ready. They came out of the bedroom and found Mrs. Cook and Charlie waiting on them,

"You look so pretty sweetie," Mrs. Cook looking at her light purple summer dress,

"Thanks," Robin blushed,

"And you, look at you, you look like a prince," Mrs. Cook staring at him, he wore a simple white dress shirt with silver buttons and a black tank top that Robin sewed him, he left the white short sleeve shirt unbuttoned, he wore plain jeans that Ashley had materialized for Robin, and black shoes which was another order Robin put in from Ashley. Amon held his hand out for Robin to take, she blushed slightly and took his hand, they all walked out of the house and joined the people in the crowded street. He and Robin walked up on a stage that was another order for Ashley to fill and made a short speech thanking God for the things they had and for their safety, and plentiful food, then the dancing commenced, Robin started off dancing with Amon, then Mrs. Cook and then her husband, she also danced with the community people.

"I would like for Robin to come to the stage I have something I would like to say about her," Amon calling for Robin in his deep voice, Robin smiled and blushed, she didn't like to be the center of attention,

"Go honey," Mrs. Cook urged her, Robin bit her lower lip, she slowly made her way up on stage, everyone clapped, Robin shyly waved,

"Robin Sena, when you first came into my life, I hate to admit it but I didn't want another witch in my life as my partner and I thought that you needed to be in school, living like a normal teenaged girl, but as I have watched you around our co-workers, I noticed that you brighten their lives up, even Michael's, I found that you were breaking the walls that I had built around my heart, it scared the shit out of me to let you in, I was supposed to kill you if our boss had deemed that you were out of control, but when I saw that you were caring and kind, and that you had my back, I couldn't, I never saw a reason to hunt you, and somewhere along the way you brought me out from under the spell my heart was under, I fell in love with you, and I vowed to myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you, that's why I saved you from the other hunters, you have had faith in me all this time, and you make me feel, I don't know, I think about us and how far we have come together, and I feel like this weight has been lifted off my heart, I have these warm emotions come over me, and you make me feel like a giddy school boy, and I will admit it, I like it, I wanted to do this in the field of flowers that had the church at the end of the field, but this is as good of a place," Amon getting down on one knee, he took out a ring, he was shaking so bad, nervous even, he licked his lips and took her left hand, he stared up at her, she was already crying,

"Will you stay by my side, as my lover, as my best friend, and as my partner for the rest of our lives as my wife?" Amon's voice cracking,

"Yes, oh god yes, I love you Amon," Robin shaking now, he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and hugged her tightly,

"I love you Robin," Amon strongly, everyone clapped and whistled,

"I love you too Amon, god, I love you so much that my heart feels like it is about to burst," Robin laughing, he gently took her chin and leaned down and kissed her gently, she slowly kissed him back.


	29. Nerves

Hello those who have been so kind to review, here is another update for ya, next comes marriage, and Amon with a baby carriage, heehee like the song goes.

* * *

Robin was happy, she thought this was a dream come true, she never in her wildest dreams imagine that Amon would actually want to marry her, or even become so comfortable about opening up to her. It was closing in on their wedding day, Robin made him sit down so she could tell him her thoughts,

"Amon, are you sure you want to marry me?" Robin asked in her bird-like voice.

"Of course Robin, why wouldn't I?" Amon reaching out and bringing her to sit in his lap.

"Because, because my powers, they are weak, I couldn't save you from the factory collapsing, I've never saved you, you were always saving me," Robin almost crying. Amon slowly pushed her hair back,

"Robin, do you recall the first hunt you ever went on, it was with our boss," Amon giving her a clue to refreshing her memory.

"Yeah, you told me in a very arrogant way if I could use my powers a bit more efficiently, that it was a pain in the neck putting out fires," Robin sobbed.

"Before that, me, Karasuma, and Sakaki were on our backs and you swooped in and distracted the witch long enough so I could get a shot off, you saved my ass the first time and I was so arrogant towards you because I wasn't about to admit that a replacement craft-user had saved my ass, you are a very strong and independent young woman, you're smart and you are very beautiful," Amon playing with her hair. Robin managed a small smile,

"Robin, you saved my life, if I had never met you I would have been corrupted by my powers, you saved me from the darkness I had become, I had put up all these barriers around my heart, I thought my own mother had never loved me, that and with the training to become a hunter, I formed concrete walls with the razor wire at the top of those concrete walls so nothing could come in and nothing could escape, I love you Robin and I would have not been here today if it weren't for you teaching me to love and care again, I guess I was lost without you," Amon thinking about it. Robin laughed a little,

"It's funny, I felt lost when I thought you were dead, I felt like I had lost all ability to love and to care, I wanted to die to be with you but Nagira wouldn't allow me to lay down and die, so I pretended that you were okay, that we just got separated and you knew the plan, you knew where we were going to be, that you would meet up with us at some point, but you never came, you never showed up," Robin pouring her heart out to him. She buried her face in his shoulder,

"I came back to you Robin, I still found you when I had no memory, it just took me a little longer to find you, I'll always find my way back to you, I'm sorry you went through so much pain because of me," Amon closing his eyes and shedding tears of his own,

"You know I would never let anything bad happen to you," Amon's voice giving out on him.

"I was punishing myself because you were dead, I blamed myself because I had exhausted my powers and I didn't have enough to save you, I even tried to blast the debris before it fell on you, but only sparks flew," Robin mumbled.

"It's not your fault, if I hadn't taken some kind of action, you would have been killed, you had a purpose," Amon explained,

"You did too, you were my Adam, I punished myself because I didn't stay by your side, partners never leave each other behind and I shouldn't have left you," Robin crying harder.

"Robin, look at me," Amon raising her chin, green eyes met dark brown,

"You had no choice but to leave me, the cleanup crew would have found you and Solomon would know exactly where you were, he would have killed you himself if he had to, I am a better person because of you, you stayed alive just like I wanted you to," Amon's voice deep and ragged.

"I never gave up on you, if I had, I would have walked up to Solomon himself, I tried to move on, to forget the man that saved my life countless times before, but I couldn't, I loved you Amon, I will always be in love with you," Robin staring him down, Amon smirked,

"I will always love you Robin Sena," Amon kissing her lips gently. Slowly he picked her up as if she were a piece of glass that would break, he carried her to bed and gave her one of the t-shirts that Ashley had materialized for him, he walked into the bathroom to change, soon they were curled up one the bed together with the crimson drapes drawn.

"Amon," Robin having her head lying over his heart, listening to it beat.

"Yes Robin," Amon having his eyes closed, enjoying the serenity of their closeness,

"I'm scared, I've never, you know, made love with anyone before, I'm scared I won't make you happy and be a good wife, I'm scared I won't be a good mother," Robin freaking her own self out. Amon laughed,

"Robin, we have each other, we'll share the load, remember we are still partners, and partners have to have good communication or their mission will fail, we'll get all the parenting books, Shawna can give you some pointers, and besides, I've seen you with the kids around here, you are not going to fail, as for a good wife, you make me happy, I like helping you in the mornings, with fixing the coffee, and you can teach me how to cook so you don't have to do it all the time, and as for the making love part, it will hurt for your first time, but like I said I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you and until you get used to it I will be easy with you, its why they call it making love and to be honest with you I am a bit nervous too, I don't like hurting you, I want to pleasure you and I'm glad that I'm your first because I don't want to think of anyone being rough with you," Amon explained.

"But um, I want to pleasure you too and you've had all this experience with Touko," Robin softly.

"Robin, I never loved Touko, it was something we just needed, there wasn't any attachment, I'm not going to compare you with anyone, its your first time and I know that, it gets better with practice, I don't expect anything from you, look, I love you, and yeah to a guy sex is great, but I love you, its not about if you are good in bed or not, just don't worry about it, you have determination and when you put your mind to it, you can do anything, but our wedding night, its going to be about you, unless you want to do something to me," Amon explained to her.

"I like talking to you, you make everything clear to me, you calm my nerves," Robin giving him a kiss,

"Mmm, I never thought I could make someone calm before," Amon laughing a little.

"We've changed, come on, lets get some sleep," Robin smiling against his naked torso,

"Sounds like a good idea, goodnight my sweet angel," Amon pulling her closer,

"Goodnight my dark prince," Robin smiling and closing her eyes.


	30. Male Anatomy

Hey guys, here is a little humor for ya! Its a bachelorette party! Robin's to be exact. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was the night before Robin's wedding day which was going to be almost like a traditional wedding, just like a human's wedding day. Mrs. Cook made her stay the night at her house, since it was bad luck to see the groom till she was walking down the aisle. Mrs. Cook and Robin had went out to the garden so her girl friends could set up for the surprise bachelorette party they were throwing for her,

"Mrs. Cook, I mean grandma, I feel a bit weird asking but, um, I want to pleasure Amon and I don't have any experience in it," Robin blushing. They were walking back in from the garden through the kitchen, and Mrs. Cook pushed through the door to the living room,

"Oh my, well that is a problem, well, maybe they can help you feel better about it, SURPRISE!" Mrs. Cook and Robin's girl friends screamed. Robin giggled as she walked in the living room filled with party favors for the bachelorette party.

"It's a party for the woman who is going to no longer be allowed to date other man, because she will be bound to one man," Mrs. Cook explained.

"Why would I want any other men, I love Amon, we have made it through hell and back together, I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without him," Robin getting butterflies in her stomach, she even blushed a little.

"Girls, our little bird needs to be taught how to pleasure her future husband in bed," Mrs. Cook smiling. Everyone gasped, Ashley came over and took Robin's hand and led her to the group of witches (all girls) and she gave each one a dildo,

"Okay ladies, let's show Ms. Sena how it's done," Ashley too having a dildo, they all started licking and sucking on the rubber material that was an exact copy of a man's erection. Robin studied the women's movements around the rubber material,

"Now Robin, you may use flavoring for this act, for example, I like chocolate so we have some chocolate here to dip our man parts in and all you do is lick and suck the man part till all the chocolate is gone, but now it's your turn Robin, all you do is picture your lover lying on his back in bed naked and this being his erection, there is no wrong way to do it, mind you most men don't like teeth in this process, if you are going to use your teeth, do it gently," Ashley dipping her man part in the chocolate dip. Robin started off slowly, licking the shaft of her dildo slowly and closing her eyes to picture Amon in her mind, he was running his fingers through her hair and moaning her name, finally she took the dildo into her mouth, she could hear Amon hiss through his teeth, she wrapped her tongue around the plastic member, flicking her tongue around the mushroom part that was called the head of the erection, it was almost as if it was second nature to her tongue, finally she stopped.

"Okay, if he tells you he is going to the cum it means he is going to unload his seed into your mouth, if you really want to please him you will continue and swallow his seed, men go crazy from just that simple act alone," Ashley giggled.

"Okay, but does Amon's erection look exactly like this?" Robin confused.

"Oh dear, girls it's time to bring out the big guns, now Robin, we have a special surprise for you on your last night as a free woman and don't worry, this is customary, Amon is looking at another woman too, don't worry, you and Amon can only watch, not touch, it's just entertainment," Ashley clapping her hands, a sexy Italian man dressed in a tux appeared with some stripping music playing in the background.

"And who is the lucky bride this week Ash? I hope it's not you, you are looking eccellente," the beautiful Italian man taking her hand and bringing it to his lips and kissing it, she blushed.

"Ms. Robin Sena," Ashley pointing Robin out,

"Hi," Robin shyly, he made his way over to Robin, who was already flushed,

"Ah, my name is Deangelo, I must say whoever your futuro marito is a very lucky man indeed, Deangelo kissing her hand.

"She is also a virgin," Ashley smiling evilly,

"Then this man must surely be well onorare that you have saved yourself for him, for you, I'll give you the maschio anatomia version tour," Deangelo ripping his tux top off seen as it was Velcro, Robin's mouth dropped open a little, his torso was large, six pack abs, large hard rock pecks, with arms almost as big as Robin's head,

"Ashley," Robin whispered.

"You should see your face, you do want to know what a man looks like and this is the best way to show you, here is some dollars so you can play along too," Ashley smiled, Robin swallowed hard, her cheeks contained most of her blood in her body seeing as she was crimson in the face, Deangelo danced around and finally came over to Robin and jerked his pants off seen as they were just Velcro too. Ashley snapped a picture with her camera of Robin's face before she had a chance to hide her eyes with her hand, Ashley laughed as she pried Robin's hand away,

"Come on, this is fun, relax and take in the show," Ashley slipping a dollar in his g-string, she slapped his naked ass since she herself was currently single, Robin laughed, she let down her hand and saw everyone else having fun and sticking money down his underwear, she laughed and shook her head, she finally got the nerve to put all the dollars that Ashley gave her in his underwear.

"Ah, Ms. Sena, are you enjoying the tour so far?" Deangelo giving her a sexy smile, she again swallowed hard and smiled as she nodded a little,

"I have one more spot to show you Ms. Sena," the sexy Italian ripping off his underwear as his money floated to the ground. Robin's mouth dropped wide open and her eyes widened, she quickly covered her mouth as she blushed with embarrassment. The other girls were yelling and whistling, it was the biggest male erection she had ever seen in her life, the only one she had seen unless she counted Nagira's naked ass when Amon was about to shoot Shawna but she didn't count that because, well it was Nagira.

_~Wow, I never knew Italian's were so…well endowed, kind of scary, I hope Amon's isn't that big.~ _Robin thought to herself. Finally the show was over and Deangelo stayed for the party but he put his clothes back on. Robin got some lingerie for her wedding night, some flavors to use on Amon, and a school girl outfit that everyone begged her to try on for them, so she did. She emerged from the bathroom with the black shirt showing her belly and the red and black plaid mini skirt with white knee socks and the loafer shoes.

"Ah, you're missing the pig tails," Ashley throwing Robin's hair up in pig tails, Deangelo whistled, the girls screamed and yelled,

"Here, the sucker bit," one of the other girls giving Robin an obscene shaped sucker to lick on, which happened to be one of the party favors. Robin stared at it for a minute and shrugged and put it in her mouth since she was a little drunk and really didn't care much anymore, by the end of the night she barely made it up to the spare bedroom that Mrs. Cook let her sleep in and passed out.


	31. The Big Big Day!

**Hey guys, i am glad you guys are loving this story so far, i love this story too, i dont think i have hit a bad chappy, but anyways, i have started a new story while i am doing this one, Body Switch, so please, check it out if you guys havent already! Please enjoy! ****Next morning (wedding day)**

* * *

Robin found herself hung over with a massive headache,

_~God, I feel like I was hit by a bus!~_ Robin thought to herself, a growl came slipping past her lips. Mrs. Cook came in her bedroom with a glass of water and something small in her hands and of course all cheery and excited.

"Goodmorning Sunshine, I brought you something that will help with that hang over, we need to get you ready for the big day today," Mrs. Cook practically glowing, she looked at Robin as if she was her own granddaughter, Robin found herself still in her clothes from the night before,

"Grandma, why aren't you feeling any of this?" Robin confused, she closed her eyes and held her head,

"Because honey, I was not drinking, one of the girls had to stay sober to help you into your wedding dress, here take this, it will help you feel better," Mrs. Cook almost laughing at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Robin taking the aspirin from her hand and putting them in her mouth,

"I'm sorry honey, you're hurting and I am laughing at your pain, it's not funny and I am sorry for laughing at you," Mrs. Cook holding the water out for her to take, Robin took the water and drank it,

"Come on, you have to take a picture of the girls downstairs," Mrs. Cook laughing a little as she grabbed Robin out of bed and took her downstairs quietly. Ashley and Deangelo were curled on the couch together, Kate and Caroline were curled up together on the other couch, Candice and Billy were slumped against the couch that Kate and Caroline were lying on, Billy with her head laid back on the couch with her mouth half open, snoring loudly, Candice had her head slumped onto Billy's shoulder, Blaise and Christy were lying in the floor, Blaise lying on her stomach and Christy had used Blaise's back as a pillow, Lauren and Adriana were asleep slumped up against the ends of the couch that Ashley and Deangelo were lying on. Robin giggled a little and started taking pictures of everyone since Ashley had taken pictures of her when she was watching Deangelo strip. Suddenly Robin heard a slap, Candice had woke up from Billy's snoring and Billy was now cussing her out. Mrs. Cook stepped up to the group of girls who were all hung over, she clapped loudly, receiving groans and moans of pain.

"Come on girls, we have a wedding to prepare for!" Mrs. Cook shouted.

"Hey, grandma, you need to keep it down a bit," Lauren whined,

"There's some aspirin in the kitchen, plenty to go around," Mrs. Cook excitedly. Slowly one by one the girls moved to the kitchen and grabbed the aspirin, Ashley woke to Deangelo, they were making goo-goo eyes at each other, and before Ashley could say good morning Mrs. Cook snapped at her,

"Ashley, come on now hun, you are the wedding planner sweetie, you have spent more than enough time with the entertainment, hop to," Mrs. Cook clapping her hands loudly again.

"I beg you granny, please don't make that loud noise again, I'm going, come on lover boy, you can watch me in action," Ashley saying it to be perverse, smiling as she pulled him along. She changed her clothes and smelled freshly showered, having the fragrant of lilies pouring from her skin, all due to her power, and a big bonus she made her hang over disappear. She already had a list of everything that Robin and Amon had wanted for the wedding, every little detail, right down to what they were going to serve, food wise at the reception. Ashley got some help from the little community, well not really little anymore, over a 1000 witches had found the safe community. They helped her arrange the flowers and the rest of the decorations. While Ashley was arranging everything to make Robin's and Amon's joyous day be as beautiful and as memorable as could be, Robin was getting pampered by the other women, first she had an hour long bath, it was always a stress reliever in the past, after the bath she dried off and slipped on a silk black robe. The women were waiting downstairs together, they all smiled as Robin came walking downstairs. All the women gathered around her, touching her sun-kissed golden blonde hair, pulling at her hands looking at her nails, she couldn't understand the women because they were all talking at the same time, she was guided over to a chair and sat down. One woman took one of her hands and another woman took another hand and two women on her feet. Another woman was trying to show Robin some pictures of hair dos, but Mrs. Cook shoved the woman aside,

"I will be doing the hair and makeup," Mrs. Cook giving Robin an ease of mind, she had wanted something simple, no big hair or fancy makeup and she trusted Mrs. Cook enough to provide the simplicity. It was two in the afternoon, Ashley and the girls from last night came and started getting ready. Ashley's power had been exhausted from materializing everything and still there was more to do, the reception still had to be done.

"Oh Robin, your surprise guest is here, she is in the living room," Ashley smiling big, Robin's eyes got wide,

"You mean she is really here?" Robin nervously,

"Yes, oh, and Amon has some surprises for you up his sleeves also, awe this is going to be a great wedding," Ashley clapping, she stumbled a little, Blaise caught her.

"Careful there Ash, you have outdone yourself once again, now sit down and relax for a few minutes," Blaise sitting her down by Robin.

"Ashley, I told you to keep it simple," Robin getting up and going downstairs to greet her guest while wearing her wedding gown, Robin paused at the end of the stairs, her guest stood up and gave her a sweet smile, Robin was in tears but managed to smile back. Robin ran and hugged her guest,

"You look beautiful, thank you for thinking of me today," her guest smiling.

"I…I didn't know it was even possible, you are really here!" Robin's tears streaming down her face, the woman was in tears herself,

"Yes, honey, why are you crying?" the woman asked confused.

"I'm just glad you're here, you helped me see, you helped me to come back to Amon when I was remembering, you have done so much for both of us, thank you, I am very honored to have you here," Robin letting her wipe her tears away.

"Oh honey, Amon showed you that he was alive, I just guided him back to you," the woman smiling,

"Oh Ms. Sena, we still have to do your hair and makeup, oh my you're…" Mrs. Cook gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, I am, it's nice to meet you again," the woman smiling,

"Yes it is, Robin, you did well, come now, we must finish you up, we still have pictures to take, we'll be with you in a few minutes," Mrs. Cook looking back at Robin's guest as she dragged Robin back upstairs. Robin turned around and gave her a smile, she gave her a little wave, soon Robin's hair was done, and her face a held a little bit of makeup, giving her face a little bit of color. Robin stared at the ringlets going down the sides of her face and the curls that Mrs. Cook put in her sun-kissed hair,

"Oh, grandma it's beautiful, I like the light green eye shadow, it really does bring out my eyes, sort of giving them a little glow, thank you so much!" Robin still wearing the ruby jewel that her grandfather had passed onto her, he had told her that her mother wanted her to have it, seen as her mother died through Robin's birth.

"I wish my mother and father could be here," Robin whispered.

"Honey, they have the big Robin screen on 24/7, they can see you, they are always in your heart," Mrs. Cook dabbing her tears away.

"Okay ladies, picture time," Mrs. Cook taking a few pictures behind the scene.

"Okay, Ashley, go tell Amon's buddies to keep him occupied inside the hous," Mrs. Cook explained. Ashley nodded and moved downstairs in her bridesmaid dress, she quickly ran next door, she found one of Amon's buddies outside.

"Ryan, what are you doing, I thought you quit?" Ashley shocked,

"I did, but Amon is giving everyone death glares in there and fighting with his brother," Ryan pulling a drag off the cigarette he held between his fingers, a second later blowing the smoke out.

"That's why you are out here, listen, just make sure Amon doesn't come out of the house, we are doing the pictures now," Ashley smirking,

"I can't believe the man is brooding on his wedding day, I mean he is about to marry the most beautiful girl in the world, and the guy is brooding! His brother is trying to calm him down, but I don't know if he is going to do any good," Ryan explained.

"That's just Amon's thing, you know him and his brother has never really gotten along good," Ashley laughing a little,

"Yeah, I'll go keep him busy," Ryan taking one last drag on the cigarette and then he burnt it to a crisp, since he had the same powers like Robin's. Ashley shook her head as she ran back to Mrs. Cook's,

"Okay, everybody lets go," Ashley followed by Bernard, one of the community men who happened to be a professional photographer, they all, including Robin's guest, filed out of the house. After pictures were over and they were all back in Mrs. Cook's place, Ashley stepped out of the house and started the music throughout the town so the town could go and gather in the church. She ran over to Amon's and Robin's place, to make sure everyone was ready,

"Amon, stop brooding, this is as much your wedding as it is Robin's, happy face everyone, go take your spots and keep your surprise guest hidden behind your groomsmen, you don't want Robin to see them till the right time," Ashley explained.

"Okay, surprise guests know their parts right?" Ashley making sure everyone knew their part, the guests murmured a yes and there was also a bark,

"Alright, let's move out," Ashley explained. Amon and his men moved to the church, along with his surprise guests, Ashley watched to make sure everyone took their spots, then she tied the rings to the dog's collar with some string as he took his spot by the entry doors, she had a microphone piece in her ear and Mrs. Cook had another in her ear waiting for Ashley's commands.

"Alright come on Mrs. Cook, make sure Robin's guest is hooded and covered," Ashley spoke into the microphone quietly,

"Everything is taken care of, I'll meet you outside the church," Mrs. Cook taking the ear piece out, they all made their way to the church. Outside the church Ashley was grinning big,

"Okay, you will stand at the back of the church watching till Robin presents you," Ashley explained to Robin's guest, the black hooded figure nodded,

"Robin, there is a surprise for you inside the door, so I want you to pause and wait till he gets up next to Amon and then start walking down the aisle," Ashley smiling, she knew this was big, everything about this wedding was big,

"Alright," Robin curiously. Everyone sat in the pews waiting patiently for the wedding to start, and the music changed to something more proper for the bridesmaids to walk into the church to.


	32. Here comes the bride all dressed in whit

Thanks to all my readers and everyone that has stuck around to read these long chappies! i dont know how many more chappies i have i may turn to have 40 chappies on this one but i am definitely finishing this one. This will be my first story that will actually will be finished! YaY, on to the blushing bride!

* * *

The doors opened as a sea of bridesmaids in light purple and pink dresses started to walk down the aisle, Ashley fell in front of Robin, throwing crimson rose petals the church was beautiful, flowers galore, some light purple, some light pink, and white ribbon draped everywhere, with white ribbons placed on the pews, it was a big church, it was able to fit everyone in the community in its pews. Robin's guest and Mrs. Cook stood in the back, each person standing by the doors, the doors were shut back till the wedding traditional song queued Robin's entrance then everyone stood up, Amon stiffened, he of course was nervous, probably from being away Robin for one night, he sucked in air and held it in till his eyes found her,

_~Oh god, she is beautiful, I am not worth to have this woman.~ _Amon still holding his breath as he smirked a little, Robin found a Siberian Husky sitting in front of her, she blinked a couple of times,

"Dreamer," Robin grinning big, the dog looked up at her and seemed to smile as he wagged his tail, very proud his owner had not forgotten about him. He started walking up to Amon and he sat down, Robin grinned big at her soon to be husband,

_~Wow, he is gorgeous, that is the man I am going to spend the rest of my days with.~ _Robin all giddy inside, she saw his black raven hair was pinned out of his face with a plain silver clasp in the middle of the back of his head, standing there in a nice black and white tux, she caught the shimmering, simple, tiny hoop earring that he still held in his ear, he had gotten used to it, and Robin thought it made him look even more gorgeous, she always loved who he was. She smiled big as she finally got her trembling legs to move toward the alter, toward her future and the priest that would make it official. Amon stared at his bride, she had a long train behind her, her dress of course was the purest white, of lace and silk, but it was just a simple dress really, but Amon smiled as she came and took her place in front of the priest, he had never seen her eyes shine so bright before, then he noticed the makeup, it only added to her beauty, he loved the curls in her hair, they were gorgeous, and very bouncy, he would have to remind Robin to fix her hair like that on occasion, finally they all bowed their heads and prayed first, then the ceremony began as everyone sat back down.

"Now, who gives Ms. Robin Sena's hand to this Amon Cravens today?" the priest asked out loud so everyone could hear him, from out of nowhere there came a familiar voice,

"Her mother and I do," Toudo replied strongly with his wife Maria by his side, Robin blink again, she had to be imagining things, here were her parents, who were dead, they were here as if her wish had came true, she stared at Amon, he nodded as if to tell her it was real, they were real. Robin turned to them, she had tears brimming the rims of her lower eye lid, threatening to spill over at any second, she threw her arms around them both, they laughed a little. Amon came down to her side as her parents took their front row seats, half way through the ceremony the priest turned to Robin,

"Robin, would you like to say a few words to Amon," the priest asked, Robin gently took Amon's hand. She swallowed by her tears as she thought of everything that they had been through and they were still standing by each other's side.

"Amon, you have stayed by me, in my heart and I never gave up on you, I have trusted you with my heart, and I just want to thank you for everything, I am here today because you have saved me from the hunts from Solomon, and as I give you my heart today, I would also like to give you a very precious gift," Robin staring in his eyes that shined with true love and happiness, he glanced at the black hooded figure making their way to the front, when the person got up close to Robin and Amon they finally untied the cape, Amon's eyes narrowed, his mouth opened a little,

"Mother?" Amon whispered, she smiled and nodded as she held her arms open for him, he slowly stepped down and hugged her. Amon's eyes tightened shut, but a tear managed to slip out,

"I miss you so much," Amon looking as if he were in pain, his mother gently touched his cheek,

"You have done well my son, I'm so proud of you, of both of you," his mother taking Robin's hand and squeezing it. Amon finally pulled away and his mother took a seat in front.

"Amon Cravens, would you like to say a few words to your lovely Eve?" the priest asked, Amon took Robin's hand and placed it over his heart,

"Robin, you did that, you broke the barrier around my heart, you have given me so much, I love the way you have always cared for me, you have truly saved my life, and I want to thank you for being so strong and caring when I have tried to hunt you so long ago, thank you for being my partner, you have so much determination, and you have your independence, I love everything about you, and its only right that I give you my heart from this day forward, you have it, along with my heart I would like to present you with a few more gifts," Amon glancing behind him, Nagira and Shawna appeared, Shawna held a tiny little pink bundle in her arms.

"Nagira, you're here, Shawna, she's beautiful," Robin finally crying, she was starting to think that they were dead since everyone else that had been a surprise were dead,

"You guys aren't…dead, are you?" Robin confused. Nagira chuckled,

"No, a friendly fellow from your little community here teleported us here, oh and Dreamer, don't forget about him too," Nagira giving her a hug, Shawna gave her a hug as well. Finally they got back to the ceremony after they had given their gifts to one another, it was time for the drawing of each other's blood. Neither Robin nor Amon could actually cut one another's hand because a few months ago they had vowed that they would never draw each other's blood on purpose, so their mothers did the slicing of their palms. A goblet was held out by the priest as Robin and Amon squeezed their fists over the silver goblet and then their wounded hands were tied loosely together with a white ribbon while they held each other's hands, secretly as their blood mingled into each other's cuts Amon's self healing healed their cuts but the cuts would never heal correctly so it would always serve to be a reminder to one another of what they shared.

"These two witches, Adam and Eve are bonded as one before all witnesses here, drink from the goblet to seal this bond and have each other's blood course through your bodies and embrace it," the priest handing Robin the goblet, it was half filled with wine and had a few ounces of each of their life's blood, she held the goblet with her hand that wasn't tied with Amon's and then lift it for him to drink then he took the goblet and lift it to her lips so she could drink the rest of the contains. The ceremony continued, Dreamer stepped between them and Amon took Robin's ring as he patted the dog on the head,

"I, Adam Amon Cravens give you this ring as I give you my life, through the joys and despair, I will stand by your side, to love and to honor you as my wife, through sickness and health, for all eternity," Amon sealing the vow with a kiss to the ring, then slid the ring on her finger, Robin smiled as she tried to keep from crying, she repeated the same vows, then sealed her vows with a kiss to the ring as she shook as she placed the ring on his finger.

"Now, I proudly present to this community and witnesses that stand before us, our hope for the future, Adam and Eve, you may now kiss your bride," the priest smiling big. Robin brought her hand up to Amon's cheek and they gave each other a quick kiss, they didn't like to show their kisses to such a large group of people,

"Damn, little brother, you were just married, kiss her like you mean it," Nagira shouted, Amon gave his brother a glare, but turned back to Robin and grabbed her waist and the back of her neck and kissed Robin with as much passion and love he had harbored in his body for her. Everyone yelled and whistled, finally Amon and Robin pulled away for air. Robin and Amon stood around holding hands till the pictures of them and their family was taken, and then they got some pictures of their hands tied and showing their rings, then of the scars on their hands. Finally Mrs. Cook announced that the reception was being held in the street since it was the only place big enough for everyone, and the reception was already prepared and waiting for all of them.


	33. A heart beat

For those who have waited for so long, here it is, the wedding night, warning: hardcore making love and sex scene! please enjoy!!!

* * *

Amon carried his blushing new bride over the threshold of their home and straight to the bedroom.

"There's something I want you to wear for me tonight," Amon sitting her on the bed giving her a long white box.

"Go ahead open it, it's something I wanted my blushing, most gorgeous wife to wear on her honeymoon, I know its not the greatest honeymoon in the world but when we are able to get out of here, I will take you anywhere you want to go, just the two of us," Amon holding her on the bed from behind.

"This is perfect, with you, just being here with you, as your wife, knowing you love me, that's all I need, I wish our parents didn't have to go back to Heaven, but it was so amazing to see them actually say they loved us, it was so …perfect," Robin's voice wavering.

"Shh, we always will carry them with us wherever we go, and the twins will know everything about their grandparents, come on, open your gift," Amon whispered in her ear, Robin smirked, she dried her tears and opened the box. Robin slowly touched the pure white silk dressy lingerie with a robe,

"Amon, wow, this is gorgeous," Robin breathlessly.

"Hurry, go put it on," Amon urged her, she moved to their large bathroom and locked the door. About ten minutes later she came out in the robe with the sexy skimpy clothing underneath it. Amon had candles lit and was standing by the window without a top on, he still had his pants on so Robin could take them off. He closed his eyes, he could feel her through the semi-darkness, he smiled, Robin walked over to him and slowly placed her hands on his back and started kissing his scars, her lush, soft lips automatically turned him on. Slowly he turned around and opened his eyes. She looked like an angel standing there in the pure white robe, with the ethereal glow given off by the candles. Amon stared at her for a few minutes taking in her sight, she gave a small smile,

"I married an angel," Amon whispered so low Robin almost couldn't hear it, he let a small tear fall down his cheek. Robin gently kissed it away,

"I'm sorry that I was a bastard to you so long ago," Amon afraid to touch her, afraid she would fade away like angels do, but finally he touched her soft cheek.

"I know honey, I know why you did what you did, but we are okay, we are here together, I love you and nothing can change my mind about how I feel about you, about us, there is nothing to forgive you for my sweet dark prince," Robin caressing his cheek, he grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Robin gasped when she felt the bulge in his pants,

"I love you Robin, I will never ever hurt you, it's a promise that will be broke tonight, but in order to do this, I have to break your barrier, just as you broke the barrier around my heart, but I promise I will be easy, you are so ….perfect," Amon kissing her shoulders and neck. Robin's eyes fluttered closed, she let out a breathe, then chewed on her lower lip,

"I've…never felt this feeling before," Robin quietly whispered, he smirked,

"I know, I'm glad I am the one and only one that can make you feel like this," Amon hissed as his bulge pressed hard against his pants, begging to be released out of its zipped up cage. Robin felt his bulge throbbing against her, she smirked, and slowly undid pants and moved her hands down his sides, and slid everything he had on past his waist to the floor. Amon swallowed hard, he growled,

"Robin, what are you…" Amon couldn't finish his sentence because Robin had started wrapping her tongue around his very large hard erection. He hissed and moaned as he ran his fingers through her silky golden blonde hair,

"Ro…bin," Amon growled out, he felt her lips tighten around his hard throbbing cock, he knew she was smiling. After a couple of minutes Amon couldn't take it anymore, he got her up to her feet and removed the robe slowly, letting it fall to the floor, he then stepped out of his pants and boxers that were still around his ankles and swooped her up in his arms and took her to the bed. Slowly he laid her down and crawled on top of her, letting his large muscular legs entwine with her gentle smooth legs, he couldn't help but close his eyes, with every touch of their skin rubbing, it was breathtaking, even he had never felt this feeling before, all the times he had had sex it was just meaningless and rough, but this was pleasure all around and they weren't even doing anything but having their skin touch.

"I love you Amon," Robin's breathe labored,

"God Robin, there is no words for what I have for you, I love you too," Amon's lips feathered against her lips, he slowly moved his hands over her body, he hissed as if he was touching fire, he let out a growl as his large male member was right there at her entrance, he could feel her juices already soaking his large rock hard cock. He shook all over but he wasn't going to give in that easily, it was their wedding night, and he was going to explore her beautiful goddess body. Slowly he planted kisses all over her body, not even an inch was left that he hadn't kissed, gently he played with her nipples, those perky pale breast that was his for the taking. Robin's body started to arch pressing her breast further into his mouth, she closed her eyes and moaned as she tried to gasp for air, it was unbelievable, she ran her fingers through his long black silky locks,

"Oh god Amon," Robin whispered in a groan, he loved it, he loved how she felt under his lips, he loved how her skin felt so smooth and baby soft underneath his calloused hands. He finally rolled her over and let her play and explore his body, she found every scar on his body and gave a sensual kiss to all of them, she then decided that since he played with her nipples she would do the same, slowly she placed her soft lips around his nipple and started to lick and tease his nipple with her teeth, he pressed her lower back towards his body so she could feel his erection, she smiled up at him. She was teasing him, going so slow, licking and kissing all over his chest, leaving a little wet trail down his chest to his happy trail. Slowly she pulled his rock hard erection into her mouth, sucking hard on his long hard cock, she used a tiny bit pressure with her teeth as her warm, wet mouth moved up and down on his cock. He was the one that was arching now, his dick moving further into her mouth,

"Robin, damn it, hn, you keep that up and I am going to explode," Amon gritted through his teeth, she wanted for him to cum in her mouth, she wanted to give him pleasure, after all it was his wedding night too. She moved so slowly, torturing him,

"God Robin, stop, I'm going to cum," Amon growled, she moved faster, up and down his shaft, finally he roared like an animal as his seed sprayed into her mouth, she swallowed it as she made her way back up to greet his shocked look.

"Robin, did you just do what I think you did?" Amon getting more turned on, knowing she actually swallowed his seed, she nodded and gave him a soft smile,

"Forgive me," Amon getting a little rough, he rolled her over and aggressively kissed her lips and moved his hand down to her hip and under her ass and grabbed it tightly, she moaned.

"I take it that you are losing control," Robin smirking,

"I'm trying not to, but….god, I want you Robin, I want to feel the inside of you," Amon growled, he sat up and tried to calm himself,

"It's okay Amon, I love this," Robin putting a hand on his shoulder, he kissed her hand and pushed her back down and buried his face in her juices and folds, flapping up her juices.

"Oh, god Amon, more, mmm, more baby," Robin sinking her fingernails into his shoulders, he let her have it and finally she arched her back and came, her juices running like a river over his tongue and into his mouth, after he had licked her clean or as clean as he could get her folds, he raised up,

"I'm going to do something that will help prepare you to take me in," Amon explained to her, she nodded as she bit her bottom lip, he pressed his lips to hers, she aggressively kissed him back, he jerked away and moved back down to her clit, just a simple kiss had her juices running again, Amon got his finger soaked in her juices and slowly slid it in, a moan vibrated through her body, he moved his finger in and out slowly, not wanting to break her barrier just yet, then he started using two fingers as he licked a spot that made her arch again, she watched him work for a little while and then she couldn't hold her eyes open because it felt so good.

"I want you Amon, god, I want you now," Robin screamed as she cam again, she was shaking, she was out of breathe with the orgasms that racked her body, he was enjoying drinking her juices, so sweet tasting, he moved his whole mouth over her clit and started sucking the juices out, flicking his tongue on her spot,

"Amon!" Robin screamed out, he smiled evilly, finally he raised up and moved his long, hard, throbbing cock pressing against her folds that were still running freely of her juices. He leaned into her ear,

"Tell me what you want Robin," Amon spoke in a cold seductive deep voice,

"God Amon, I need you, please, I want you so bad," Robin whined and begged,

"Listen to me Robin, I am going to break your barrier fast, then we will continue alright," Amon moving away from her ear, she bit her lower lip, Amon positioned himself at her entrance, he looked down at her eyes, she was staring back, he took her hand and held it,

"Look at my eyes baby," Amon growled, she kept contact with his eyes, he jammed inside her, she screamed, he gently laid still on top of her kisses her body till the pain subsided.

"I'm okay Amon, come on, pleasure me my dark prince," Robin spoke seductively in his ear, he slowly moved in and out of her, she held onto his sides, having a painful expression on her face, finally he started speeding up, he hissed,

"You're so fucking tight Robin," Amon growled,

"I waited for you," Robin kissing his lips, he kissed her back, growling every time he jammed in and out of her, she chewed on his bottom lip, both were having a hard time breathing, finally he moved her to where she was sitting in his lap, Robin started moving along with him, it was slow in the new position but her muscles were choking his hard throbbing cock, and he loved it. In their new position, he was further in her, she nibbled on his shoulders, playing with his long hair, she loved the smell of his skin, how it tasted, she started to suck on his skin, finally she pushed him to where he was laying flat on his back and started slowly riding him at first and then she started to bounce on him. Amon hissed and growled,

"Robin, damn it, hn," Amon holding onto her hips, then her breast started bouncing around, he sat up and grabbed them, massaging them and nibbling on them, she cam, which in return set his hard throbbing cock to explode inside of her, she was out breathe.

"We fit…like we were supposed to be together all this time," Robin smiling,

"Yeah, we were meant to be together, I guess your friends taught you a little about this at your party, I love you my angel," Amon lying with her on his chest and his cock still inside of her,

"Mmm, I love you too Amon, I'm just following your examples, I like the odd positions, do you know anymore," Robin a little tired.

"Of course I do, but are you sure you want to go some more, you seem a little tired," Amon brushing her hair out of her face,

"We have babies to make," Robin smiling against his skin and drawing designs with her fingers,

"You'll be sore in the morning, you do realize that right?" Amon rubbing her arms,

"I don't plan on leaving this bed tomorrow, besides, I want you more," Robin kissing his skin.

"In that case," Amon raised up and kissed her lips deeply, he removed his still hard cock from her pussy,

"I want you to hold onto the headboard and lean over on your knees," Amon instructing her, she nodded and did as he asked, he got behind her, he wrapped one hand onto her hip and the other slowly guided his long hard erection into her wet hole, it took her breath away.

"Are you alright Robin?" Amon whispered,

"Yes, I am fine, please, I want you Amon," Robin feeling his cock moving around in her,

"Your wish is my command my sweet, perfect angel," Amon thrusting in and out of her. She groaned and screamed in pleasure,

"Amon!" Robin screamed, he thrusts as hard as he could into her, with the friction her muscles were creating around his dick he was going slow, her juices pouring all over his cock and the bed. Slowly he brought her back against his chest, making her stand up on her knees, she moved her arm around to the back of his neck and turned and kissed his lips, urging him to go faster and deeper. He ran his hand across her belly, he jerked out and moved her to the end of the bed where her ass was hanging off the bed practically, he stood on the floor, and jammed into her wet pussy again, he knew he was close to cumming again and wanted to get as deep as he possibly could into her,

"AMON!!!" Robin screaming out once again as she moaned, he jammed in hard as he held his position letting his seed fill her insides, she came as she felt his cock jerking as he cam inside.

"Come on my sweet angel, lets take this to the shower," Amon gently getting her in his arms and going to the shower. He turned the shower on, and helped her inside,

"I didn't know you could go all night," Robin giggled,

"You don't have to worry about tiring me out, with you, I could make love to you for the rest of your life," Amon whispered in her ear,

"This was nice, thank you for being gentle with me," Robin explained.

"I'm sorry if I lost control there for a few minutes, I didn't want to hurt you, but I thought if I just broke it, we could get passed the pain and get onto the pleasure part to it," Amon kissing her underneath the running water,

"I hope I pleasured you also, I mean its your wedding night too," Robin moving her hands up to his chest.

"Robin, you're great, I mean it, you are a natural at this," Amon seriously, she moved her hand down to his cock, she started stroking him,

"You still want more huh?" Amon chuckled a little,

"You're very additive," Robin smiling, she bent down and started wrapping her tongue around his dick again, Amon had to hold himself up by leaning on his hands against the back of the shower, she sucked his cock hard, Amon sucked in air through his teeth, he hissed again, he pulled her up and turned her around and went at it again, Robin was starting to like the aggression of her partner,

"Harder Amon, faster, mmm, yeah," Robin moaned as she pressed her hands against the shower wall. Amon turned her around and picked her up and sat her down on his erection that stood tall, he bounced her up and down as fast as he could on his erection, Robin threw her head back as she started to orgasm again,

"Don't stop, keep going, please," Robin screamed, Amon grabbed her ass and sunk his fingernails into it, her ass felt good in his hands, he got her out of the shower quickly and moved her to press her back against the wall, he again jammed in and out of her, roughly.

"God Robin, you feel so good wrapped around my hard cock," Amon growled,

"Baby, you feel good inside me, go deeper," Robin begged, Amon went back to the bed, he placed her hands onto the headboard and got her on her knees, he thrust in her wet juice hole again, he went slowly but he made his hard cock go all the way in each time, he let out another roar as he came again, he was all the way in her, he kept pumping in her to move his seed further deep in her. He felt her muscles pulse tightly around him as she came and orgasmed, he pulled out of her slowly as the juices crushed into his cock like a tidal wave, Amon grunted, he moved off the bed and gently got her in his arms,

"My dark prince, you are the love of my life," Robin sleepily as he carried her into the spare room to sleep, he smiled.

"Robin, I don't know how lucky I was to receive a sweet angel for a wife, I will love you till the end of time and then some," Amon kissing her as he laid down with her on his chest, she smiled and let a tear slip onto his chest as she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

_~He really is alive, you never left me Amon.~ _Robin thought to herself as she kissed his skin softly.


End file.
